Know Your Enemy
by DZ2
Summary: HBP/DH AU: After a one-night-stand turns into a shocking revelation, Harry must now make a choice: stay with a world that changes more times than the weather or embrace his inner nature and become a real warrior…by becoming a Dark Wizard! Harry/OC Pairing; Dark-Harry; RW/HG/MW/GW/AD Bashing; Rated M for scenes of violence, language and romance
1. Chapter 1

Know Your Enemy: A Harry Potter Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters; all copyright belongs to JK Rowling; I do own any OC spells explained at the end of the chapter;

**Plot: **After a one-night-stand turns into a shocking revelation, Harry must now make a choice: stay with a world that changes more times than the weather or embrace his inner nature and become a real warrior…by becoming a Dark Wizard!

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is, ladies and gentlemen: this was an idea I put in the Den and a lot of you have asked that I post it; so, here we go: now, as I said, the idea came from the brilliant crime series, _The Mentalist_ – which I also don't own – and the story…well, it's probably my first with an OC pairing, so we'll have to see where it goes;

As I've said before, if you don't like it, then don't read it: flames will be used to warm me up this winter;

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this to everyone that asked me to have a go at turning this into a proper story; my recommended read for this story is _He Is Not One of Us_ by Bloodfire87: an amazing Dark Harry story with an attitude that, if I may say so, will be similar to this one; anyway, enjoy…

Harry/OC

Ron/Hermione

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

/_Parseltongue_/

Chapter 1: An Old Comrade

Harry was willing to bet that if he looked up the word _fickle_ in the dictionary, he'd find a nice little picture of the Daily Prophet's newspaper editor as well as the Minister alongside it.

Just a few months ago, they'd been calling him a liar, a glory hound and other such names under the sun; and now, all because Cornelius Fudge, the idiot that he was, had seen Voldemort in person in the Ministry Atrium, they were hailing him as their saviour again and calling him The Chosen One. That made him laugh: they had no idea of the pain he went through and the losses he'd suffered to be hailed as their saviour; they'd _briefly_ mentioned that Sirius' name had been exonerated, but it didn't change anything: Sirius had still died.

And, worse into worse, Harry had also been forced to play the public spectacle and stand there, listening to droning reporters asking him stupid questions and, when he'd tried to get a word in edge-wise, who had called himself Harry's voice?

Albus bloody Dumbledore; that's who!

Then, when they'd eventually gone back to Hogwarts, he'd made up some cock-and-bull story about blood wards and all but blamed Harry for Sirius' death before revealing the reason for the trouble in the first place: Severus 'I-Can't-Let-Go-Of-My-Hate-For-A-Dead-Man' Snape!

So, when Harry had gone back to Privet Drive, he'd waited for the dead of night, using both wit and skills that had come from years of ducking and diving Dudley and his cronies and he'd all but spirited himself away into the night. Since then, Harry had rented a room within a shady hotel room on the outskirts of London and managed to avoid detection with help from an unseen advocate.

Whoever it was, Harry was thankful for them.

"Harry Potter…"

Harry's blood suddenly ran cold as he heard a voice use his name: had someone found him?

Looking over the paper, Harry was both awed and a little relieved to see an attractive young girl with dark skin and darker hair looking at him; she was dressed in Muggle clothes and held a pad in her hand.

'Of course,' Harry thought, remembering then where he was: sitting on the Underground in a Whistle-Stop Café about to have a bite to eat, 'She's a waitress: stupidity there, Harry…Moody's instincts are getting to you.'

"Who's Harry Potter?" asked the girl, a warm, welcoming smile crossing her face as Harry lowered the paper.

"No-one," he lied, trying to avoid a blush creeping over his cheeks as he realised this girl was actually pretty nice-looking, "Bit of a tosser."

The girl gave a soft laugh, a pen in her hand, as she looked to Harry before she added, "Funny that paper of yours; a couple of nights ago, I could swear that I saw one of the pictures move." Harry just laughed and nodded in unspoken agreement with her disbelief as she added, "Thought I was going around the twist…anyway, hungry?"

"Just a sec," Harry laughed, reaching for the menu when, to his surprise, the girl leaned in close, her hair falling around her shoulders and giving her a rather devilish, but beautiful look.

"Between you and me," she whispered, "Food here's a bit naff; only somewhere you can eat if you don't really care. I know a place, though: I could show you…maybe you could tell me a bit more about that tosser, Harry Potter."

"Oh," Harry gasped, a part of him wondering what area of heaven he'd just walked into – he _was_ a teenage boy after all – as he answered her, "Okay…yeah, sure; thanks: I'm…James."

"Alicia," the girl answered, giving him a wink as she added, "How about I get you a hot chocolate…until I finish…_on the house?_"

She whispered the last part and Harry could only smile and thank her silently as he sat back in his chair and, reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a mint and lightly sucked it as he tried to freshen his breath.

Suddenly, a feeling of prickling ran up his spine and, as Harry looked out the window, he saw the lights flickering with some sort of electrical interference. A sense of foreboding crept up Harry's spine as he rose and, moving away from the window, he whispered, "Oh no you don't; you're not taking this chance from me…hey, Alicia?"

"Yeah?" asked the girl.

"Hate to be a bother," Harry answered, "But…you got a toilet in here?"

"Round the side," Alicia replied, earning a nod of thanks from Harry as he walked around to the in-store facilities;

However, had Harry looked back, he would have seen Alicia watching him before she reached into her pocket and withdrew a long, thin wand that she flicked around the room, her eyes filled with determination and focus as she cast her magic.

_**Know Your Enemy**_

"Wow! What a night!"

"Yeah," Alicia laughed as she walked with Harry arm-in-arm away from a local nightclub that they had attended, Harry's steps a _little_ shaky, but otherwise all right. "I don't much care for new bands or music, but them…they were okay."

"Could have picked a better name than Snakebite, though," Harry reasoned, turning off the main road and walking towards his hotel, either oblivious to the obvious fact that this girl he'd just met walked with him…or not caring.

"Got a problem with snakes?" asked Alicia as they left the distant noise of the club behind.

"Let's just say…we don't get on," Harry answered, opening the door to the hotel and, after saying a hello to the porter, he turned before he asked, "So…is this good-night then?"

With an almost playful smile that made Harry's heart leap while his blood ran cold with a thought of a certain Death Eater he knew and loathed, Alicia asked, "Do you _want_ it to be…James?"

Harry shook his head, a slightly-pleased smile crossing his face as Alicia followed his lead up to his room and into the sitting area where he flicked on the television just in time for a late-night movie. Making two cups of tea, Harry returned and handed one to Alicia before he asked, "So…do you have a last name?"

"Calico," Alicia explained, her voice soft as she drank her tea, Harry sitting next to her where he put his arm around her shoulders and let her rest on his shoulder, "How about you, James? Do you have a last name?"

"Evans," Harry answered, feeling a bit awkward with lying to this girl, but he'd much as sooner be someone else right now…ergo, he had become James Evans. "A common name…"

"But you're not a common guy," Alicia laughed, placing her cup down as they watched the movie: it was a slash horror of some sort and, every time something scary happened, Alicia's head disappeared into Harry's chest.

When it was over, he stroked her hair gently before he told her, "It's okay…you don't have to be afraid; they can't hurt you…I won't let them."

Alicia looked into Harry's eyes as he said the last part; he must have noticed it too because he suddenly flew from her side, rising quickly and clearing his throat as he muttered, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't say that…"

"I'm not embarrassed," Alicia explained, lifting herself from the chair before she put a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder as she told him, "I trust you, James; you're definitely _not_ a common guy, I could tell that when I saw you. So don't be so afraid to…be what you are: I saw how you looked at me and it's okay: I don't bite."

"It's not that," Harry sighed, lowering his head and holding his near-empty cup in his hands, "It's…it's complicated: everyone that…that's gotten close to me…before now; they…they get hurt and…it's my fault. I don't…I don't want to hurt anyone else, but…things change."

"Yes they do," Alicia agreed, her voice soft as she turned him around and took the cup from his hands, setting it down on the table as she added, "You've been snared, James: this time, it's you getting close to someone else…to me. And I'm not afraid of being hurt; I'll keep you close, safe…free."

She practically whispered the last part as her lips brushed against Harry's, the young wizard's eyes closing and his body almost relaxing as Alicia held him in her arms, her lips dancing with his while her hands removed his clothes.

_**Know Your Enemy**_

A warm smell of fresh cooking roused Harry from sleep the next morning, his eyes straining against the light that burned; slipping his glasses from the bedside table, he actually smiled when he saw Alicia, dressed in her trousers, but leaving her top bare to him, bringing breakfast into the room.

"Morning," he whispered, watching as she sat down with him, setting a plate of fresh breakfast in front of him.

"Good morning, sleepy lover," Alicia smiled, placing a gentle kiss against his lips as she asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Ugh…" groaned Harry, pulling himself up as he tucked into his breakfast, "Best night's sleep I've had in months…mmm…this is really good."

"I'm glad," Alicia whispered, watching him eat before she asked, "Are you…feeling anything else…about last night?"

"Well let's put it this way," Harry sighed, lifting his head and placing a return kiss on Alicia's lips, which she closed her eyes in acceptance of before Harry asked, "When can I see you again, Alicia?"

"Well…" she seemed to give a look of awkward emotions as she asked, "Who's asking me? James Evans…or Harry Potter?"

Harry felt his eyes widen as he looked at her, to which she smiled and nodded, "Yes, I know who you are: I've always known, but I didn't buy into what they said about you. I didn't mind the lie: it was obvious you wanted to be someone else lately…and I hope I was good enough for you."

"I should be angry," Harry sighed, shaking his head as he laughed, "But everything you've done for me is perfect: and…Harry's asking you, Alicia: when can I see you again? I'd like to."

"I know," Alicia replied, "But that's not my decision."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Harry laughed, "Are you saying you don't control your life?"

"Not at all," Alicia answered, "It's very restful."

"What?" asked Harry, "Are you some kind of…I don't want to use the word, but…are you a…prostitute?"

"Not as such," Alicia answered, looking to the door of Harry's room before she looked back as she added, "I have my own decisions, but not the outcome."

"I don't follow you."

Alicia sighed and, with the smile that had captured Harry's attention in the first place, she explained, "I do…I go…I do whatever the Dark Lord tells me to do."

Harry's fork fell back onto the plate with a loud crash, "What?"

"Your freedom…lately," Alicia explained, her voice wavering as she saw his disappointment and his sadness, "Our night together, your blind spot status in the magical world: they were gifts from him."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing: he glanced to the desk next to his bed where he now saw _two_ wands – one his own and the other obviously hers – lying in wait.

Following his gaze, Alicia added, "You can hurt me…if you want; use my wand, you won't get traced."

"No," Harry whispered, looking down at his now-empty plate, though it didn't feel as empty as his heart as he asked, "I don't want to hurt you; you made me believe I couldn't…so I won't: but…what do you mean…a gift?"

"Me," Alicia explained, "I'm a gift…from him…to you: like…an olive branch."

"An olive branch?" he asked, "From Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"And…what did you do?" asked Harry, suddenly throwing the plate across the room where it smashed against the wall, "Huh?"

He rose from the bed, grabbing his boxers as he did so; as he dressed, he rounded on Alicia before he asked, "What was it? A love potion in the perfume? The drink you gave me? The band? What? How is it that you managed to deceive me into…"

"Into loving me?" asked Alicia, stepping back while she kept herself unarmed, "Nothing: absolutely nothing, Harry: he's seen inside your mind and fought with you _so many_ times that…he's come to see you as…an old comrade rather than an enemy. He doesn't want you to suffer anymore: what happened at the Ministry…with your godfather…and your friends: it shouldn't have happened."

"A comrade?" asked Harry, "After what he did to me? He could have destroyed my mind, turned me inside out and…you say he's a comrade?"

"And he hopes you'll see him in the same way," Alicia retorted, her eyes filled with her own guilt as she explained, "I didn't put anything in any of the things we shared yesterday: when you went to the bathroom, there was a magical interference and I stopped it. I sent the source, which was none other than that war-mongering, life-destroying bastard, Albus Dumbledore, away from you because that was what I was told to do: watch you, protect you and, if you wanted me, I was to become yours. It wasn't a potion or spell that made you have sex with me last night: you did that yourself…and I don't regret it…or telling you this: like I said, if you'd like to hurt me, then hurt me…but I'm not your enemy…and neither is he, Harry: not anymore."

Harry felt like he'd been sent on a rollercoaster ride straight through Hell, but there was something about her truth and sincerity with him that, as much as he wanted to do otherwise, it made Harry _want_ Alicia.

To keep her close; to be with her – and not because of any spell or potions as she'd just told him.

Merlin forbid, she'd just confessed to being a member of Voldemort's forces…and yet, Harry couldn't deny it;

He _loved_ her…

"So…what happens now?"

Alicia looked a little guilty about fooling Harry; however, as she looked to his green eyes, she found only concern and curiosity in those eyes that ran through her like a chill. She could actually understand what it was about him that the Dark Lord had tried to see when he'd charged her with keeping an eye on him: she remembered the…the passion that Harry had shown to her just last night.

In fact, in the midst of their love-making, Alicia had felt his magic surround her with a will to protect her, just like he'd promised and what she'd felt was enticing and made her feel that same need.

To stay close to him.

With a shaky breath, Alicia sat back down on the bed before she explained, "That's up to you, Harry: he knows you hurt and he doesn't want to add to your pain…not any more. If you want me to go, then say the word and I'm gone, but if you want me to stay, then I'll be here for as long as you want me to be. Like I said, if you wanted me, I'm to be yours: mind, body and soul."

"So…" Harry asked, looking again to the two wands that were still lying on the bedside: how could he have missed them?

Shaking off his curiosity and disbelief, Harry then asked, "What about him? I mean…does he want to meet or…what exactly does Riddle want from me?"

"Nothing," Alicia replied, before she shrugged as she added, "But if you desire to meet him, then say so…and I'll take you straight there, Harry: but in the meantime, I'm here or I'm gone: it's your choice now."

"Then…" Harry took a deep breath, slipping his jeans back on before he fastened himself up as he added, "Stay…please stay; I'd like you to…in fact, I _want_ you to. I know what failure means for those who follow him and…I don't want that to happen to you, Alicia, so…please stay. I won't hurt you and, for now, I just want to be left alone: I won't meet him…but I'm not about to go running to Dumbledore telling him that I've been given a gift by Riddle. As far as that old man's concerned, I'm little more than a pawn in his game that's meant to move as he bids me: I guess I have you to thank for the means to prove him wrong."

"I stopped him in the café," Alicia explained, "But…the Dark Lord…he did the rest: he used the link between you and shrouded you in his own magic, relying only on the bond through your blood to hide you in plain sight."

'Great,' thought Harry, 'Now I _owe_ Tom…can this get any worse?'

"Would…would you like me to make you another breakfast?" asked Alicia, moving from where she was sat and, gathering the pieces, she gave a laugh as she asked, "Or do you like wall-pressed mush?"

"I'd appreciate some more, thanks," Harry answered, before he turned and, lifting Alicia's wand from the desk, he tested it in his grip before he turned and added, "Until…until I'm ready to actually repay him for this…for you, Alicia, I'd like to keep a-hold of your wand."

"That's fine," Alicia replied, the fresh smell of cooked bacon coming from the adjoining kitchen as she added, "I don't really need my wand to use magic, Harry, but if it makes you feel a bit safer, then take it."

She returned a few moments later with a fresh plate of bacon and eggs that she set down in front of him and, as Harry sat down, she sat with him, scooping up the food before, like a servant to her lord, she fed him herself.

Once he was done, Harry swallowed the last bite before he leaned in and brushed his lips against Alicia's, his voice soft as he told her, "I guess you have to go to work now, huh?"

"Yeah," Alicia replied, indicating her wand as she added, "If I can make one suggestion, Harry?"

"Sure," he replied.

"If we're…if you want to keep me," she told him, a cheeky smile crossing her face as she added, "Then you'll have to tidy yourself up a bit and, first things first, get yourself to Gringotts: according to the Dark Lord's sources, there's something there for you…and you alone."

"Okay," Harry nodded, rising from the bed before he grabbed his coat and, as he put it on, he turned before he asked, "Wait, did you say…if I _want_ to keep you?"

"Heard that, huh?" asked Alicia, giving Harry a warm smile before she rose and, placing a return kiss against his lips, she added, "I know you feel alone, Harry: say the word…and, like he told me to be, I'm yours…my raven-haired sleepy lover."

Then, without another word, Alicia left his side and made for the door, stopping only once to wink at him before she turned and left, leaving Harry to sigh before he shook his head, looking down at the wand in his hand as he asked himself. 'Did I just…get myself a girlfriend?'

Sliding the wand that he held into the inside pocket of his coat, Harry grabbed his room key and left the hotel, pausing only once to inform the receptionist that he and his lady friend – as the wizened old woman called Alicia – would be spending the time until September First in his room unless circumstances changed.

"Very well, Mr Evans," the woman replied, giving him a comforting smile as she explained, "I hope you have a nice day."

"I'll try," Harry replied, making his way out of the hotel and off towards Charing Cross Road to pass through to Diagon Alley, his mind still reeling with the biggest revelation of the truth so far:

'Alicia was…a _gift_…from Tom? Why? What does he want with me?'

**And there it is, ladies and gents: Chapter 1 of my 'experiment' story – since I've NEVER written one with this pairing, it's an experiment – but questions arise: what does Tom want with Harry and how did Alicia become The One for our hero?**

**Also, what awaits him at Gringotts and just what is the truth concerning this incredible twist of fate?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Gringotts and a surprise inheritance for Harry courtesy of his survival from years back: plus, another night with Alicia reveals a bit more about our double agent and she has a talk with Harry about his true self: what does she mean and what is her intention with her 'raven-haired sleepy lover?'**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: The title of this story came from the Green Day song of the same name and, as I said before, the idea came from the episode of the crime series **_**The Mentalist**_** called **_**The Crimson Hat**_**; all copyright to the original creators;**

**AN 2: I should warn people now: this story WILL have Weasley and Hermione Bashing along with some typical elements of my work: some of our favourite heroes WILL be on Harry's side, but this time, I'm STICKING with Ron and Hermione AGAINST Harry;**


	2. Chapter 2

Know Your Enemy

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is, ladies and gentlemen: this was an idea I put in the Den and a lot of you have asked that I post it; so, here we go: now, as I said, the idea came from the brilliant crime series, _The Mentalist_ – which I also don't own – and the story…well, it's probably my first with an OC pairing, so we'll have to see where it goes;

As I've said before, if you don't like it, then don't read it: flames will be used to warm me up this winter;

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this to everyone that asked me to have a go at turning this into a proper story; my recommended read for this story is _He Is Not One of Us_ by Bloodfire87: an amazing Dark Harry story with an attitude that, if I may say so, will be similar to this one; anyway, enjoy…

Harry/OC

Ron/Hermione

Remus/Tonks

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Shiro Tsubasa: I find that most of my work just comes to me and, as you noted, some of it is thanks to what I see, hear, read or watch in other media;**

**StormyFireDragon: As far as Champion goes, Storm: pot calling the kettle black there, aren't you? As for this one, I'm glad you're enjoying it;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: I think he'll be impressive enough with what I have planned for his deciding factor to become Dark;**

**Harryhermionealways: I've actually used a pretty inspired idea, but I hope you enjoy it;**

**Le Diablo Blanc2: Yeah…sort of, but she's actually a twist on the girl in the HBP movie scene before Harry goes with Dumbledore: it just…felt right;**

**Zeropolis79: I actually remember you posting that: it used to be a one-shot, but you were thinking of turning it into a story: anyway, hope you like this one;**

_"Not as such," Alicia answered, looking to the door of Harry's room before she looked back as she added, "I have my own decisions, but not the outcome."_

_"I don't follow you."_

_Alicia sighed and, with the smile that had captured Harry's attention in the first place, she explained, "I do…I go…I do whatever the Dark Lord tells me to do."_

Chapter 2: Are You In or Out?

With the revived threat of Lord Voldemort, the wizarding world had become fearful and almost paranoid with their day-to-day lives and so it wasn't much of a surprise for Harry to find that Diagon Alley was almost completely abandoned despite the fact that they were only close to a month into the summer holidays. This small piece of information also then reminded Harry that his sixteenth birthday was less than two weeks away and, as he considered this little fact, a smile tugged at his lips as he actually considered enjoying his birthday…maybe with Alicia…on a date…maybe.

Thinking of Alicia, Harry couldn't help but consider what his worst enemy, one Tom Riddle, wanted with him and what he was hoping to gain in sending a girl as _a gift_ or an olive branch.

Was there something that Tom was trying to gain with this act of apparent kindness?

Avoiding meeting the eyes of anyone in the Alley, Harry stepped up to the entrance of Gringotts, pausing only once to take a deep and almost hesitant breath before he stepped inside Gringotts, the watchful eyes of the goblins observing him as he made his way to a teller.

Clearing his throat, Harry almost stammered over his request as he asked, "Good morning, Master Goblin: would I…be able to speak to a financier about something…that has been left for me?"

"Of course, Master Potter," the goblin replied, no doubt recognising Harry by the scar on his forehead; closing his stall, the goblin gave a courteous bow as he explained, "It is more than sheer coincidence that you speak with me: my name is Riptide and I have been charged with the will reading of the late Lord Black: may I also offer my condolences on such a personal loss?"

"Err...thank you, Riptide," Harry replied, keeping his eyes on the goblin as years of Binns' droning lessons had taught him that you _always_ gave a goblin your full attention when addressing them. Clearing his throat, Harry then asked, "I don't mean to sound ignorant, Riptide, but did you say that Sirius left…a will? Why wasn't I informed before now?"

"It is possible that someone sought to keep you from the reading for reasons we don't quite understand," Riptide answered, before he led Harry away from the main hall and into a room that wouldn't look out of place in a police interrogation hall. There was a single table with several chairs put in place as well as two statues shaped like dragons, the eyes of the dragons appearing to watch Harry as he walked into the room. Once they were inside, Riptide then explained, "Lord Black's will reading has been informed to all who are recipients on the list: it is set for this very afternoon at 1pm: I can offer some refreshments while we wait, Master Potter."

"No, thank you," Harry answered, his voice calm as he considered the goblin's words; instead, he looked around before he asked, "Riptide, if I'm not _meant_ to be here, is there a way for me to watch the will without others _knowing_ I'm here?"

"Lord Black must have felt you would ask for this, Master Potter," Riptide explained, a knowing smile crossing his face as he explained, "For behind those dragons that you see, there is a rather useful Muggle contraption that we at Gringotts have adjusted with goblin magic and placed in a few rooms such as this one: I believe they call the contraption two-way glass?"

"That'll do nicely," Harry laughed, then realising the reason for the eyes of the statues appearing to watch him: they must have been outfitted with monitoring charms for the room beyond. As he stepped around the table, Harry watched as Riptide pressed one of the dragons' snouts closed and, with a click, the panel slid forwards revealing a small, but comfortable alcove area where the goblin presented Harry with a chair. Taking the seat, Harry then asked, "Is there any way we can protect my part in Sirius' will? I wouldn't want someone claiming that I've given them the right to be here in my place."

"I'm sure I can think of something, Master Potter," Riptide smiled, before he gave Harry a curt nod before he asked, "Still wish to refuse that drink?"

_**Know Your Enemy**_

At five-minutes-to-one, Harry's lonely presence within the interrogation-like-room was disturbed by the door opening and, to his disgust, the young wizard saw Albus Dumbledore walk into the room, an almost-confident smile on the man's face while, behind him, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly and Arthur Weasley all walked into the room, the first two members of the room actually holding hands and, as Harry looked to his friends, he thought he saw an expectant look in their eyes.

It didn't surprise Harry that Ron and Hermione were a couple: the signs had been there all year and now, it seemed, with Hermione's near-death experience at the hands of Dolohov and the Death Eaters, Ron had finally decided to get his head out of his own ass and ask her out.

However, Harry also felt a sense of alertness rise inside him just from looking at the looks of hope and expectant glee that Ron and Hermione both held: like they _knew_ that something was going to happen. With that alertness, a sense of sickness rose inside Harry as he considered the last time that he and his two friends had crossed paths: it had been before they'd left Hogwarts for the end of the school year and Hermione, while Harry had been packing, had approached him and told him that she was thankful for his help in the Ministry and heard about what he'd done to both Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort.

However, after she'd practically spat the words at him, she _then_ went on to insist that they should stop hanging around together since every time that Harry's world was turned upside down, someone else paid the price. She said that her education was more important than a smashed prophecy and that she didn't really feel like spending time with someone that could use the Unforgivable Cruciatus Curse on another human being without a problem.

When Harry had tried to insist that his curse wasn't even _that_ successful, Hermione had accused him of _wanting_ it to be and then she went on about having looked into the kind of people that could overpower the Imperius like Harry could. _Apparently_, only those with the darkest of magical cores could actually overcome the strong compelling magic of the Curse and fight off the instinctual urges that came with the Curse.

Harry had tried to insist that he wasn't a dark wizard, but Hermione had just turned on her heel and left, stopping only at the entrance to the Tower to look at him before she'd asked him, "Then why did you lead Sirius to his death with that fake vision?"

_That_ had been like having the final nail struck in the coffin and Harry hadn't known what to do after that: he'd tried confronting Ron, only to find the red-haired git practically blanked him out and even had a go at him for _apparently_ wasting time with his future when all he _had_ to do was destroy Voldemort.

Harry had _barely_ resisted hitting the ignorant prick for that: it had also been the moment that he'd realised what he'd been pondering in the café before meeting Alicia: that the world was just fickle and decided that since _he_ was their saviour once before, he had to be it again. He was nothing more than a pawn to Dumbledore and the ways of the Light: they didn't even know what they'd do to him when all was said and done: probably imprison him in Azkaban on trumped-up charges of being a Dark Wizard because he _killed_ Voldemort.

For the first time that day, Harry felt a little thankful that Alicia, despite the truth being the last thing Harry had wanted to hear, _had_, at least told him the truth about herself and what she was doing with him. He also realised that he actually had very little to fear from her: if Alicia had wanted to hurt him, she could have poisoned him in the club or killed him in his sleep, but no: she'd danced, laughed, drank and had sex with him. She'd also told him that she was to be his if it was what he wanted her to be, yes, because it was what Tom had asked her to do, but, all the same, she had still been honest.

As Harry considered the pros and cons of his relationship with Alicia and what she had told him, the door to the meeting room opened once more and Harry felt both shock and a dilemma of rage vs. confusion rise inside him as he saw Lucius, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy walk into the room and, _just_ behind them, Nymphadora Tonks – today sporting an all-black-haired look with dark eyes as though honouring Sirius – alongside a weary and trial-worn Remus.

Seeing his honorary godfather, Harry felt his heart grow cold inside his chest: Remus didn't look well, not one bit: his robes were heavily dishevelled and his eyes were red and _very_ bloodshot. He had more scars on his face and he actually looked like he'd walked into a den of wolves in human form and just let them maul him.

'My disappearance didn't do this,' Harry thought, noticing Remus' dead-filled eyes and almost sluggish posture, 'This is someone else's work: it's like Remus has chosen to just give up.'

His eyes quickly moved to Dumbledore and, as he looked into those twinkling-blue eyes, Harry cursed the man yet again as he saw a look of success at Remus' weakness while Ron actually looked proud of himself and Molly Weasley also looked like she'd achieved some sort of victory. Moving his glance back to Tonks, Harry's cold heart warmed up again as he saw her comforting Remus, her soft gaze and warm smile actually making Harry feel better, though there was no such reaction from Remus.

'What have that godforsaken Order of the Barbecued Turkey done to him?' Harry wondered, then noticing Riptide walk into the room and, for a moment, the goblin gave a toothy grin at the panel that Harry was sat behind before he winked and, clearing his throat, he turned to face the assembled party.

"Thank you all for coming to this…truly solemn event on this, the 21st of July," his voice held actual sorrow, though Harry couldn't forget the smile that Riptide gave him.

Once again, Binns' lessons came back to him as he recalled how a toothy smile from a goblin only usually meant one thing: trouble.

Taking a black crystal from a case that he'd carried into the room, Riptide continued as he explained, "May all present take note that this is the one, true final will of Lord Sirius Orion Black, orchestrated through the ancient act of Necro-Dictation and stored within this, a Soul Gem Crown. Once activated, the last will shall be put into effect and all choices made by the late Lord Black shall be granted…now, activate!"

With that, he rapped his knuckles on the crystal's largest point before, to the shock of everyone present, a series of wisps rose from the crystal until a full-sized ghostly apparition of Sirius was formed, the sight of his godfather almost bringing Harry to tears as he saw the innocence and joy of his godfather in those haunted grey eyes. For a moment, the ghost seemed to wander around the office before he stopped and, turning to Riptide, his mouth opened and Harry gasped as Sirius' voice told the goblin, "Not all are present, Riptide: this will shall not be spoken without confirmation of _all_ parties…where is Harry James Potter?"

"I'm afraid that I felt it was too dangerous for Harry to leave his residence," Dumbledore explained, barely holding in the rage as he knew all too well that Harry _wasn't_ at Privet Drive and, wherever he was, Dumbledore could not find him. "I, therefore, use my right as Headmaster and stamped _loco parentis_ of my students to…"

"Let me…stop you there, Mr Dumbledore," Riptide grumbled, the same toothy smile now being shown to Dumbledore while, around the room, there were shivers from everyone _including_ the ghost as they saw the smile: trouble was coming. "You see, I too was aware of the lack of presence from Master Potter, but, thankfully, a third party has contacted me and assured me that his givings and inheritances _shall_ be given to Master Potter the _very_ next time he steps into Gringotts. Until then, I act as proxy to the requests of Lord Black and encourage this reading to continue."

'So _that's_ what he planned,' thought Harry, a part of him mildly confused as to the terms used, but, if Sirius had _wanted_ Harry to be here, then that had to mean it was something important that was about to be told by this…apparition.

"The terms are recognised," Sirius' apparition explained, "And now, the will shall begin…"

His eyes seemed to cloud over before the outline of the ghost was enveloped in silver light and, when he spoke again, it was with a mystical tone that was edged by magic: this, Harry realised, was a _true_ will.

_I, Sirius Orion Black, 2__nd__ son of Orion and Walburga Black, 23__rd__ Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, do hereby announce that this Necro-Dictated Will is my official last will and testament prior to my unlikely death…_

'Typical Sirius,' Harry laughed to himself, a part of him also curious as to how Sirius could have made this will with the Order watching him like buzzards circling carrion.

With a sigh, the ghost continued…

_First and foremost, let it be known here and now that, on my deathbed, I, Sirius Black, do hereby claim and announce that I did not and NEVER WOULD ever betray Lily, James or Harry Potter to that murdering psychopath, Lord Voldemort. The true betrayer was Peter Alan Pettigrew, a rat of a man whose Animagus form suited him well: therefore, impossible as it seems, I leave Pettigrew something: my cell in Azkaban and my appointment with a Dementor's stomach!_

_Burn in hell, Peter…because James and I are waiting for you now…and we will NOT let you go so easily; so find the nearest Dementor and get a little Kiss, because that's the only way you'll avoid seeing us in the next life!_

_Now, with the unpleasantness out of the way, let's get to the good stuff: firstly, to Remus John Lupin, I hereby leave ownership of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, 50,000 Galleons that I pray you use to turn yourself around, custody and responsibility for my pup and our literal and honorary godson and, finally, a wish._

_Don't blame yourself, Moony, and don't let Harry blame himself: there's something about him that you, given your furry nature, may have already sensed, but when he knows it, and he will, he'll need you, through good or evil, his path is his own: support him, stand with him and don't you dare turn you back on him. You're all he has left now, old friend, and so, as the Last Marauder, I expect you to support our only successor through thick and thin._

With his eyes on Remus, Harry thought he saw a look of understanding and a _small_ spark of recognition burn in the man's gaze as he nodded at the ghost and, for a moment, Harry saw Remus' eyes settle on the panel where he sat behind: could he…_smell_ him?

With typical Sirius fashion, the apparition chuckled to himself before he continued:

_Next, to Nymphadora, Andromeda and Theodore Tonks, I leave a grand sum of 30,000 Galleons each and, to little Nym, I leave this advice: go with the old wolf and get away from the old goat before you're dragged down to hell with everyone else. I saw how you saw Harry and know you'll care for him as though he was your real brother and not just my godson._

Tonks glanced to Remus before she smiled and, turning her hair back into her classic bubblegum pink, Harry saw her lips move before she told Remus, "We'll find him…together."

'They'll have a job,' Harry thought to himself, watching as the apparition glared at the red-haired brood before he continued;

_To Arthur Weasley, I leave 10,000 Galleons and my personal thanks: you watched out for Harry when no-one else would; you were surprised when you learned who he was, but you opened your home to him and, for that, you have my thanks._

_To Fred and George Weasley, I leave 50,000 Galleons EACH, a deed to an empty store in Diagon Alley, the right to call yourselves the next generation of Marauders, the trunks in my vault with your names on them and, last, but not least, I also leave you this one chance: if you see my pup, have him become your REAL brother! Trust me, it'll help: you gave him what was rightfully his in third year, supported him against a certain Toad over the past year and, through thick and thin, you've never cared about his Boy-Who-Lived status, you've only cared for him: the son of Prongs!_

_So, from Padfoot, Prongs and Moony, I thank you…though I suspect that Moony may do so anyway, provided you haven't been turned against our little Prongslet._

The Twins, who'd only ever shown skills with creativity in their inventions, actually managed to put two and two together and, as they glanced to Remus, they saw him nod with unspoken agreement before the two dipped their heads together and began speaking in hushed conversation.

Sirius, meanwhile, continued, though his voice was suddenly hardened as he addressed the rest:

_To Ginny Weasley, I leave a warning: STAY THE HOLY HELL AWAY FROM MY FAMILY'S POTIONS BOOKS AND INGREDIENTS! You will NEVER have Harry, no matter how many potions you try and spike him with; the only connection you have to him is the life-debt YOU owe him! If he's the boy I know he is, he won't cash that debt in: if I were you, GINERVA, I'd make sure he doesn't change his mind._

Ginny looked somewhere between frightened and angry as Sirius went on, though, behind the panelled wall, Harry felt his hands curl into fists, his eyes almost glowing as he considered what he was hearing.

He'd have thought that Ginny was happy with…whichever boy she was trying to bed now, and yet now he was hearing that she was trying to _get_ him to love her.

'She'll have a heart attack if she learns about Alicia,' he thought to himself, chuckling under his breath as he considered how Alicia had also _claimed_ his purity. She was his first…yes, Ginny probably _would_ have a heart attack.

_To Ronald Weasley, I leave a trunk in my vault and 30 pieces of silver: ask your bookworm of a girlfriend if you don't get the hint, you jealous, deceitful, whining little bastard! As for the trunk, I think you'll find it full of exactly what you deserve: get it through your head, Weasel-bee, Harry would trade EVERY treasure he holds to have what you have rather than be some hero. All he ever wanted was to be normal: well, thanks to you and your magpie-minded family, he's probably lost it!_

_To said bookworm, Hermione Granger, I leave a little message: when I saw last year how you acted with my godson and how you looked to him for support when you helped rescue me, I was happy. I thought you'd never look on him with anything but friendship and possibly more in due time: then, what do I hear?_

_I hear that you have a dig at him because of how a certain Toad terrorises him and how YOU encourage HIM to break rules and make things worse for himself. You FORCE him to lead a team that I wouldn't trust with my life – no puns intended – through training when Remus or even SEVERUS would be better teachers. He's not your warrior to ride out like Lancelot and save the day: he's a KID! No, sorry, he's a YOUNG MAN: for once, I agree with Molly, he's NOT his Father and so, Granger, I'm disappointed in you._

_And let me guess, you've turned away from him now because 'your education's more important' and you'd rather jump in the sack with that fluff-brained arsehole who probably uses his brains to do little more than…savage the sausage – though I bet cocktail weenie is more appropriate – and you now probably blame Harry for my death._

_Well, Granger, here's what YOU get: a question: who REALLY saved you from the troll, a Basilisk, Dementors and even wanted to risk his neck against a lake of merfolk to save his Benedict Arnolds?_

_Other than that, you get __**Jack-Shit!**_

"HOW DARE HE?" Demanded Hermione, though Harry had to hide his laughs again as he saw a look of embarrassment in both Ron and Hermione's eyes, "Does he know what sort of knowledge is in that House? I was promised…it was told…"

"Shut your mouth, Granger!" snarled Draco, much to Harry's surprise as he added, "I hate Potter with all my soul, but even _I_ have to agree with my estranged cousin: you don't get loyalty at all!"

"Like you'd…" Ron began, but shut up when Lucius Malfoy turned his eyes on the boy.

Sirius, seeing the fury between them, seemed to smile before he continued;

_Speaking of overbearers, I nearly forgot: Molly, you get a warning too: CLEAN OUT everything you've SAVED from my home and return it within one day of this reading OR ELSE, as Lord Black, I declare you a thief of ancient artefacts and leave you my cell in Azkaban. Maybe you'll share it with your estranged son in due time…or maybe that stupid pet you didn't have the brains to notice that a rat missing a toe lived longer than most._

_I also say this: you're NOT Harry's Mother and you don't rule his life: not you, not Albus – and don't think I'm done with YOU, either, old man – and CERTAINLY not your children. It's Harry's life and it's his to live however he so chooses with WHOEVER he chooses: you will NEVER be his family and you will NEVER replace the wonderful woman that Lily Potter was._

_Now, before we get onto the important ones, I address my family members: first, I disinherit Bellatrix Lestrange from the Black Family and cast her out; second, I leave Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy a collective amount of 100,000 Galleons, cement Narcissa's marriage and, to you, Lucius, I have…a last wish to make._

Harry saw Lucius' eyes rise in surprise as Sirius turned his ghostly face on the man, his voice almost solemn as he explained:

_Short of asking that half-blood master of yours or a certain greasy git whom I hope knows that I now apologise for what I did, you're the only one I can think of who can help Harry with what he will soon learn. He is stronger than you think, Lucius and, as for you, Draco, if you do ONE thing right in the next few years, repair your relationship with Harry. You don't have to be all 'closey-closey-lovey-dovey' like the Deceptive Duo, but PLEASE, Draco, as my last wish, please clear the air with Harry before you or him lose yourselves._

_As for my wish, Lucius, it's this: guide Harry through what he will learn; I suspect that, like Remus' other half, you know what I mean and, if a certain someone that I hate and you follow also knows this, then let the final choice be Harry's. As I told a certain Banshee, it's his life to live however he chooses._

'What does he mean?' Harry wondered, noticing a look of understanding in Lucius Malfoy's eyes: at the same time, Harry recalled what Alicia had said about there being something for him. 'Is this what she meant?'

Sirius then turned his eyes to stare at the group as a whole, his voice growing strong again as he explained:

_Before the end and my final recipient, I come to you, Albus 'Too-Many-Names, Likes-To-Use-His-Lemon-Drops-As-Dildos' Dumbledore: I leave a nice little revelation that a certain someone may be aware of. Your prophecy, big surprise, is FAKE! I've known about it for a very long time thanks to the true loyalty between Marauders and, let me tell you, had I known THAT was what you were banging on about last summer, I'd have included Harry with or WITHOUT your permission._

_Why, I hear you ask?_

_Simple: I'M his godfather, I'M the one who can or can't tell him what to do – not that I ever WOULD, mind you – and I'M the one that can look him in the eye and tell him 'Have a Good Life, Harry,' because that's what I want for him: you could say, it's for his greater good._

_To that end, I leave you with Riptide's fury because I've asked him to investigate how James could have left such an important heirloom like the Invisibility Cloak to you when I knew it was in the Potter Vault ready and waiting for Harry to receive it. I also leave you with this little surprise: effective immediately, Harry...James…Potter is…EMANCIPATED as an adult in the magical world! You…can't…touch…him…now!_

_Check and Mate, old man!_

Dumbledore looked like he was about to bust a blood vessel in his head as Sirius gave a laugh before he turned and, facing Riptide, he shrugged his shoulders before continuing:

_Since he's not here, Riptide, I charge you to inform Harry of this news: firstly, I name him as my successor and the new Lord Black since my only other choice was defeated by conquest back in Harry's first year with a certain duel that never took place._

Draco Malfoy looked both horrified and stunned into silence as he knew full well what duel and what stakes Sirius was referring to;

Sirius, meanwhile, continued:

_Second, I leave to Harry the remainder of the fortune, Black Island, which can be found and accessed by Lord Black ONLY; I also leave him the envelope in my vault that only HE can open and…I leave a secret. One that has been hidden from him his entire life: one that shall be explained when he opens that envelope. And, if you can, Riptide, tell him this: tell him that, no matter what he does from here on in, I'm proud of him; I love him like he was my own son and I know that, when he makes the final choice, he'll do it not for the world's sake, but for his._

_Oh, and tell him that this old dog also gives his blessing for whoever he chooses as his bride…so long as it's not Scarlet-Tina over there; anyway, from me, Sirius Black, this is the end:_

_Thank you and goodbye…and to the red-heads and the goat, I say…GOOD RIDDANCE!_

The apparition vanished with an explosion of smoke and light that even amazed Harry: however, from his spot behind the panel, Harry could see the looks of fury, dilemma – though that was mostly from the Malfoys after what Sirius had said – and even surprise on the faces of the party members. As the hush was returned, Harry heard Dumbledore ask, "Riptide, where is the real will? The one that was made one month before Sirius' death?"

"This one was made three days before his death," Riptide explained, a look of success in his eyes as he added, "And a Necro-Dictation is _FINAL_! It is rarely used, but it is still liable and legitimate. Now, since this meeting is done, I'd ask that you all leave: I have other businesses to attend today."

"I'd like to stay for a moment, Riptide," Remus remarked, speaking for the first time since entering the meeting.

With a nod, Riptide then added, "Messers Fred and George and the Malfoys may also stay: I feel what I say and do next may benefit you; furthermore, Albus Dumbledore, I feel I should warn you. Any further attempt at subterfuge on your part will result in the loss of your head: and kindly remember what Lord Black stated in his will, most notably the address of Mr Lupin's new home."

"Which I'm _not_ leaving to your gang, Albus," Remus scowled, showing new strength after hearing his friend's wishes, "Instead, I'm officially _out_ of the Order _and_ I give an open-door invite to the Malfoys, Fred, George, Dora here and, when I find him, Harry. It's _his_ house too now."

"Remus!" Molly began, but she was cut off by Fred and George both standing and, approaching Remus, they stood with him.

"When we find-"

"-Our _little _brother-"

"-We're out too, _Molly Weasley!_" They chorused in their unusual manner, their eyes now glowing and, from where he was sat, Harry actually _thought_ he saw fires burning around the Twins, but it could have been a trick of the light.

"Traitors!" Ron snarled, but the Twins just laughed while Ron, Hermione and a screaming, sobbing Ginny were dragged out by their parents, Ginny complaining all the way about _being his _and how she _was ready to make him love her._

It was a sight to make anyone lose their lunch;

Once the room was emptied save for those who Riptide had allowed to stay, Remus chuckled before he asked, "So, how long are you going to stay behind that panel, Harry?"

With a click from Harry's side, the panel slid aside and the young wizard stepped out, his eyes glaring at Lucius before he turned and, looking to the Twins, he explained, "I'd be honoured to have you two as my real brothers…but can it wait for this secret to be known first?"

"Of course-"

"-Little brother-"

"-Anything you say," the Twins replied, both of them laughing while Harry, looking from Remus to Riptide and finally to Lucius, gave a cool stare before he addressed Riptide.

"I'm guessing I need to go down to the Black Vault to acquire this envelope?"

"Yes, Lord Potter-Black," answered Riptide, the double-named surname making Harry smile before he looked back to Lucius.

"Then could I ask that the rest of you wait outside while I have a word with Lord Malfoy?"

Riptide dipped his head in response, his hand indicating the door where Narcissa, Draco – who looked to Harry with a sense of suspicion and questioning from Sirius' request – Fred, George, Nymphadora and Remus followed the goblin out of the room.

Once they were alone, Harry stepped back before he turned and, tucking the chairs away, he looked back at Lucius before he leaned casually against the table and, with a low voice, he asked, "All I want is a yes or no, Malfoy: do you know a girl named Alicia Calico?"

"Yes," Lucius answered.

"Did Tom send her to me as a gift?"

"Yes."

"All right," Harry nodded, looking back to the now-shattered remains of the Soul Gem before he asked, "This…secret: he knows about it?"

"He has…suspicions," Lucius answered.

"Does he seek my death?"

"No."

"If I accept Alicia, do I have to join him?"

"No…unless you _choose_ to."

"And…if I don't?"

"Why don't you…ask him yourself?" asked Lucius, Harry then aware of a feeling of cold behind him; turning on the spot, Harry's eyes widened as he saw the figure of the Dark Lord step into view, though his snake-like features actually looked more human now, his eyes less red and more dark, burned-wood brown: he even had hair!

"Tom," whispered Harry.

"Hello Harry," Voldemort replied, "I think you have a question for me?"

**Chapter 2 and a shocking will, but also a shocking closure: Tom DOESN'T want Harry to join him, but what is this secret and how will it change our hero?**

**Plus, who will stay with Harry and, now that certain truths have come out, how will Harry respond to Sirius' words?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: A small parley with Voldemort reveals a surprise for Harry courtesy of his survival from years back: plus, another night with Alicia reveals a bit more about our double agent and she has a talk with Harry about his true self and Harry discovers the truth behind Tom's **_**gift**_** of his new girlfriend;**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: I guess I should have said: anyone who sides with Harry WILL be dark as well and things are very different from what you'd expect: Tom himself is still dark, but he's not out for Harry's blood anymore: if you want an example of how I'll write Tom in this story, go and take a look at my story **_**Broken Strings**_**;**


	3. Chapter 3

Know Your Enemy

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is, ladies and gentlemen: this was an idea I put in the Den and a lot of you have asked that I post it; so, here we go: now, as I said, the idea came from the brilliant crime series, _The Mentalist_ – which I also don't own – and the story…well, it's probably my first with an OC pairing, so we'll have to see where it goes;

As I've said before, if you don't like it, then don't read it: flames will be used to warm me up this winter;

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this to everyone that asked me to have a go at turning this into a proper story; my recommended read for this story is _He Is Not One of Us_ by Bloodfire87: an amazing Dark Harry story with an attitude that, if I may say so, will be similar to this one; anyway, enjoy…

Harry/OC

Ron/Hermione

Remus/Tonks

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Mizzrazz72: If I did that, I wouldn't be able to have as much fun with them;**

**T4: I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with what I do in regards to both sides of the outcome;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: Well, it IS Sirius: how else but with an animated expression would he present his true will? Also, I've sent the list to you; btw, any ideas for powers – given what's about to be revealed – would be MOST welcome;**

**StormyFireDragon: Stop, Storm: you're making me blush – and I HATE blushing when people compliment how EVIL I can be!**

**Stallion6 of Deviantart: Is that what you think? Maybe it could work…but Harry's not Muggleborn;**

**MrGagaSlashLover: I never stopped, my friend: I just…took a detour from Dark Harry, but now I'm back: I'm glad you're enjoying the story;**

**WhiteElfElder: How? The same way he did in the Ministry: remember the smoky entrance? I went with that for the same thing;**

**Escaped from Azkaban: Oh, I have sneaky plans and clever tricks for Scarlet-Tina;**

**JoshuaAlexander: That's why they call it AU;**

**MsSupreme: I'm glad you're enjoying the story and, to paraphrase an infamous expression: Keep Calm and Enjoy the Story;**

"_Tom," whispered Harry._

"_Hello Harry," Voldemort replied, "I think you have a question for me?"_

Chapter 3: Chaos and Comforts

If Harry had been in any other situation than the one that he had just experienced and the experiences he'd shared with Alicia, he'd have probably drawn his wand there and then and attempted to strike Tom down where he stood. However, as the two enemies faced one another, Harry's hand actually wrapped around the hilt of Alicia's wand, neither wizard made any such attempts of destruction and damage…probably because they were also on foreign territory with the goblin building.

Instead of going for the point of _aggressive negotiations_, Harry took a deep breath before he asked, "How long have you been here?"

"I was not here, Harry," Voldemort answered, his eyes staring deep into Harry's as the young wizard lifted his head, no doubt doing his best to keep his emotions in check. "As you should be aware from my appearance at the Ministry, I can come and go to and from anywhere I desire like little more than smoke. However, we both know that is not the question you wish to ask me."

"I know," Harry replied, his mind recalling the feeling of cold from the Ministry as Voldemort had whispered in his ear and his mind before appearing in the flesh. With an amused scoff, he then added, "I'd probably ask what the deal is with you looking somewhat _human_, Tom, but that's not the question either: no, my question concerns her…your _gift_ to me."

"Did you enjoy her?" asked Voldemort, Harry then noticing the lack of aggressive emotion towards how Harry had used his real name. "Did you enjoy having her close to you and not even caring that you were the Chosen One?"

"She didn't tell me the truth about herself until just this morning," Harry answered, loosening his grip on the wand in his pocket as he added, "Even then…I couldn't hate her: not like I hate certain members of the magical world…a few more_ now_."

"Am _I_ on that list?"

"You're Number One!"

Voldemort gave an amused laugh, his gaze moving past Harry as though he was staring off into space, before he pursed his lips and, clicking his tongue, he asked, "Well, isn't that interesting? All that I do for you…and still you consider me the top of your hate list."

"The only reason I'm not leaving this room right now or before now is because of her," Harry explained, his voice hardening as he told Voldemort, "Whatever this secret is, I'm going to discover it and then, since you seem to be in such a generous mood, you're going to leave me alone, Tom. I'm through working with Dumbledore and his sheep for a world that changes like the weather: now, my intention is to complete my Hogwarts education and consider the rest of the world as nothing more than dust in the steps I leave behind."

"Interesting imagery there, Harry," Voldemort mused, his tone not holding any malice or success or even the sense of victory that Harry had felt the man would hold if he learned Harry was leaving the battles behind. Instead, the man seemed almost…disappointed and, as he looked back to the young wizard, he asked, "You love her, don't you? This young woman whom has shown you everything she is and given herself to you willingly?"

"You're in my head, you tell me," Harry replied coolly, his green eyes filled with new light as he added, "Now, let's stop with the banter, Tom: I have no desire to join you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave her alone either. So, tell me, Lord Voldemort, what do you want? Why offer me a girl as though she's little more than an item you can just trade away? Why desire my happiness? And, more than everything else, why in the name of Merlin do you consider me an old comrade?"

"Ah," Voldemort sighed, his eyes once again staring into the distance while he sniffed and turned his head to the side, a look of amusement on his face as he explained, "If we had but the time to spare, Harry, I would gladly answer your questions. However, if you do not go out there in the next few minutes and re-join your allies, I fear they may discover you talking to me."

"Give me the Cliff Notes version, then," Harry replied, but Voldemort shook his head.

"No, Harry," the Dark Lord informed him, "I don't think that even a Cliff Notes form would be suitable for these particular questions: however, I understand your desire to know more and therefore extend an offer for what is known as a parley. Later on today, tomorrow, whenever you choose it, you may come to my home and we can talk. I give you my word, Harry that neither you nor the lovely Miss Calico shall be harmed: to do so would breach the ancient terms set down by the laws of parley. Besides," he added, a knowing smile crossing his face as he added, "If my theory is correct, the revelations of this afternoon may leave you _hungry_ for more information. Agree to the parley, Harry, and I shall do my best to give you all you can eat with the information you will desire."

"You know as well as I do that I'll never walk across that house's entrance willingly again," Harry warned Tom, before he turned his head as he asked, "How about this, Voldemort? Since Sirius has already made the request for him to help and since he is currently the only one of your forces that knows of the parley, I would be _willing_ to hold our…talk within Malfoy Manor…if Lucius agrees."

"A grand idea, Harry," Voldemort nodded, looking to his right-hand man as he asked, "Well, Lucius: will you open your doors to young Harry?"

"For the sake of the parley, I shall, my Lord," Lucius answered, looking again to Harry as he added, "As for Sirius'…obscure request, I will oblige it and allow you to seek the knowledge of your secret as and when you have it confirmed, Lord Black."

"And…Draco?" asked Harry, remembering what Sirius had said in his will, "Will he oblige Sirius' last wishes as well?"

"I'll have words with him about it," Lucius answered, watching as Harry returned his attention to Voldemort, his eyes filled with solemn emotions.

"Then," he took a deep breath before nodding his head, "We have an…arrangement, Tom: I'll send word of the date and time when I feel ready to actually stand before you again. For now, you leave me alone, you leave my friends alone and you keep the battle between you and Dumbledore. Oh, and one other thing."

"What is that, Harry?" asked Voldemort, his question actually surprising Harry as it seemed to be the case that he was willing to allow Harry privileges in exchange for this parley.

"Alicia," Harry replied, earning a nod of understanding from the Dark Lord as he felt she'd have had something to do with it, "Leave her alone: she says she's willing to be mine and…you're…you're right." He blushed as he lowered his head before he admitted, "I…I _do_ feel emotions of love towards her; so…even if you never do anything else for me following the parley, please…Lord Voldemort…leave her alone."

"I shall," Voldemort answered, his eyes narrowing as he could actually feel Harry's pain and desire through their mild link, "She will not be harmed, Harry: as long as she stays at your side, she will be safe, I promise."

Harry just nodded his head in thanks before, with a curt nod to Lucius, he turned on his heel and left the room.

Once the door closed, Voldemort glanced to Lucius before he asked, "Do any of them suspect his true self, Lucius?"

"I believe the wolf may do so, my Lord," Lucius answered, his eyes on the door as he added, "Sirius must have also known, otherwise he would not have asked _me_ to watch over the boy. The days ahead may prove troublesome for him, but I feel that he has a comfort in her: you chose well with your olive branch to him, Tom."

"Indeed I did, Lucius," Voldemort agreed, a rare smile crossing his face as he added, "It's just a matter of time…"

_**Know Your Enemy**_

After a quick explanation to the others that he'd merely spoken about what Sirius had asked of Lucius in his will, Harry went on quite possibly his longest, most-stomach-churning cart ride down to the very bowels of Gringotts. They went so deep that the cart even transported them through an enchanted water defence that Riptide explained was named the Thief's Downfall, which was set to remove any and all enchantments and/or disguises from the body.

However, Harry only felt better about that explanation after he'd been surprised when Tonks' body was changed by the water, revealing her base appearance to be as enchanting as Narcissa Malfoy with chestnut-brown-coloured hair and deep blue eyes that held their own icy sparkle.

After a plummeting drop that would put the world's greatest rollercoaster to shame, they finally levelled out at a base level, in front of a large stone doorway that held the Black Family Coat of Arms. While Remus seemed to try and let his stomach catch up with him, Harry stepped out of the cart with ease and, approaching the door, he turned to Riptide before he asked, "How does it unlock? I don't see a key around here and these look older than most of the others in the bank."

"The Ancient Families' Vaults are down here, Lord Potter-Black," Riptide explained, indicating the door as he told Harry, "Only the recognised Head of the House may use the family's ring to gain entry. The ring," he then added, drawing a small box with the Black Crest upon its top, "Which is located inside this box."

Taking the box from Riptide, Harry opened it and, reaching in, he pulled out a small silver ring with an emerald crown on the top, the Black Family Crest engraved into the emerald. With a glance to Remus, who was now looking a bit better, though he seemed to be dreading the ride back, Harry took a deep breath before he slipped the ring onto his finger.

Behind him, the great stone doorway of the Black Vault suddenly let out a groan followed by a sound like a raven's caw before the ring itself flashed and resized itself slightly, adjusting to Harry's finger perfectly.

"There," Riptide explained, watching as Harry turned back to the Vault's door, "Now the House Magic recognises you as its new Lord of the Family, Lord Potter-Black: simply press the engraved crest against the stone and the door shall open."

Following Riptide's instructions, Harry pressed the ring directly into the stone of the door, a sudden warmth travelling up his arm and into his mind before the door gave another ominous groan and, with a loud creak, the stone parted, revealing the vault within.

Anyone that _wasn't_ Harry would have probably been more concerned on the mountains of gold, silver, jewels and treasures that filled the vault's interior: Harry, however, was more concerned with the singular pedestal set in the centre of the vault, upon which was a black envelope with his name written in silver ink. Stepping across the threshold of the vault, Harry approached the pedestal and, extending his hand, he picked up the envelope, feeling a soft weight in his hand like he was holding something other than parchment.

A treasure of some sort?

Whatever it was, Harry knew that he couldn't read the information here: returning to the door, he looked to Remus and Tonks before he explained to them and Riptide, "I'm not going to Grimmauld or the Island just yet: for now, I'm going to stay out of the way of everyone. I'll read the envelope and its secrets in my own time: also," here, he looked to Remus before he continued, "Find that snivelling piece of shit, Kreacher, and feed the senile bastard to Buckbeak, Remus. Because if I get my hands on him, there won't be enough left of him to fill a thimble."

"Harry!"

"Kreacher _betrayed_ the Black Family and its Lord to Lestrange and her ilk," Harry snarled, the magic around him suddenly rippling as though a great force was about to break out. "That miserable old goat told me himself: so don't go thinking I'm going to be merciful on him, Tonks. Otherwise, fuck off back to the Order of the Burnished Dodo and tell them to get a life: I don't have any time in my life now for lies, treachery and broken records about giving second chances: now, I stand at the head of my own destiny and _no-one_ is changing that! Nobody!"

Tonks, with a glance to Remus, saw only comfort and support in the wolf's eyes as he looked back to Harry before he sighed and, with a nod, he explained, "I'll deal with Kreacher, cub: you just go. Be with whoever or whatever you've been spending your time with: just don't forget that you do have me as an ally…and, like Sirius advised the others, I'm not going to argue with whatever you do: it's your life, Harry; time for you to start ruling it."

"Thanks, Remy," Harry smiled, looking to Tonks with warning before he stepped past them and returned to the cart, the Vault door closing with a loud thud behind them.

"Mind you," Remus then added, looking to his cub with a sense of Marauder's amusement as he asked, "Are you going to tell me her name?"

With a sigh, as he knew he should have expected this, Harry answered, "Alicia…Alicia Calico."

_**Know Your Enemy**_

It was just turning to early-evening when Harry, returning to his hotel room, sat down on his bed, waiting for Alicia's return, a part of him filled with a sense of curiosity and dread as he looked at the black envelope that he now held on the bedside table. Within that envelope was this big secret that, apparently, Lucius, Tom, Remus and even Sirius had known while Harry, no puns intended, had been kept in the dark.

This secret, whatever it was, was clearly something big and life-changing: otherwise, why would Sirius actually go so far as to trust the Malfoys with Harry's care and aiding him following the revelation of the secret?

Also, whatever it was, Voldemort knew it and he seemed to be rather eager to help Harry now rather than hurt him: Lucius had said that the man didn't want Harry to join him and yet the Dark Lord had given his word that he wouldn't harm Alicia as long as she was at Harry's side.

Why would he promise that?

After everything they'd gone through, everything they'd done to the other and everything that Harry had lost to the man, why was Tom so concerned about Harry's safety, happiness and his contentment for their times ahead?

With a sigh, Harry lay back on the pillows of his bed, a feeling of minor joy coming to him as he inhaled a scent that must have come from Alicia being with him the night before. She had been so free, so clear and so willing and now, with the truth known, he was still wanting her to be close to him. She'd never asked questions he didn't want to answer: she'd been careful with how she asked the right questions and she'd even accepted his need to be someone else.

'How could have I considered hurting her?' asked Harry, smiling as he let his head rest against the pillows, the scent wafting in his nostrils: fresh berries and a scent of forest rain. 'She's the first person to care about the real me ever since I discovered that damned prophecy…not that it matters now since it's actually _FAKE_, thank you, Sirius.'

A knock at his door cut off any further thought and, as Harry sat up, he asked softly, "Who is it?"

"Just me, James," Alicia's soft voice replied, her use of his alias no doubt to shy away any eavesdroppers that may want to cause him trouble, "I came back…just like I promised: can I…"

The words were barely finished being asked before Alicia gasped as the door was pulled open by Harry and, as he pulled her into the room, he closed the door, locking it for added emphasis, before his lips crashed against hers, her eyes wide with shock as she embraced the kiss. Her arms roamed over his body and she could even feel the dregs of tears that hadn't come from when Harry had seen Sirius: when Harry let her breathe, he smiled before he whispered, "Sorry, Alicia: I've…I missed you."

"And I you, my raven-haired lover," Alicia replied, brushing a strand of Harry's dark hair away as she asked, "Did everything go okay at Gringotts?"

"Better than okay," Harry answered, flashing his ring to the girl as he explained, "Sirius emancipated me and ensured that I was safe…but then…don't be scared, but…_He_ was there."

"The Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything…_yet,_" Harry explained, sitting with Alicia on the bed before he then noticed that, in his passionate attack on her, she'd dropped two boxes of what he now saw to be pizzas. With a laugh, Harry picked the boxes up and set them on the table before he turned back to Alicia as he added, "I…I told him you were willing to be mine and so, I didn't want him harming you. He promised that as long as you stand with me, you won't be harmed."

"I understand," Alicia replied, watching as Harry opened the boxes, a grimace crossing his face when he saw the slightly-messed-up state of the pizzas – one Hawaiian and another a Meat Feast – before he put half of each on two plates, presenting one to Alicia, who smiled before she asked, "Hungry?"

"A bit," Harry confessed, "Though I'd starve for a thousand nights just to taste your cooking again."

"You're sweet," Alicia laughed, picking off a piece of her pineapple before she fed it to Harry, who laughed as she explained, "And thank you, Harry: I'll gladly stay with you, as long as you have need of me and…"

"It's not need that made me say that to him," Harry interrupted, wiping crumbs from his lips as he explained, "Do you remember this morning? When you gave me the hint about going to Gringotts?"

"Oh yes."

"Well…" Setting his plate aside, Harry looked to Alicia before he asked, "Call me a blind-as-a-bat-bloke or whatever, but when you said _if I wanted to keep you_…was that…I mean, were you offering to…to be…"

"Yours," Alicia answered, cutting off a piece of her pizza before she fed it to Harry, who accepted it graciously as he returned to his own plate, offering her a piece in return while Alicia added, "Yes; I meant that, Harry. Last night…well, I don't want to sound too stuck-up, but it was…it was my first time and…"

"Mine too," Harry confessed, the embarrassment shown on Alicia's face turning into a look of wonder that made him laugh, "Don't seem so surprised: I may be the bloody Boy-Who-Lived, but I'm not exactly surrounded by my own personal harem."

"Wow," Alicia gasped, looking down at her pizza before she added, "Anyway, I…I didn't just get chosen by…by the Dark Lord: I…sort of…volunteered."

"Wow," Harry replied, earning a smile from Alicia as he asked, "So, what? You were saving yourself for the right person and…"

"I could have left you," Alicia countered, looking to him as she explained, "When you asked me if it was the end, I knew that you didn't want it to be: then we watched that film and you held me and comforted me. I knew then that you were the right person: like I said, Harry, it wasn't a spell or a potion that made us give our…our purity to one another, but neither was it something I regret. So, yes, when I dropped that hint earlier, I wanted to see how you'd react and, from that kiss you gave me, I guess I'm staying, huh?"

"If you want to," Harry admitted, finishing his pizza before he set his plate aside and, looking to Alicia, he explained, "I don't want a servant or a slave, Alicia: Voldemort – he sighed as Alicia actually flinched at the name – gave you to me as a gift, but I'm not going to treat you as an object. I'm going to treat you as my girl: I'll be here for you when you need me and, if you want it, then…every night, you can sleep in my arms and you can say that you've got me. It's safe to say a few girls I know and loathe will probably tear their eyes out and their hair when they hear about it."

'Which is nothing more than they deserve,' he added in thought, watching as Alicia gave him a smile before Harry made it official, "Alicia, I know we've only known one another for a night, but…I know my heart, and I know I love you and…"

"Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Stop babbling on and kiss me."

He was more than willing to oblige that request: this time, there wasn't passion or force, just love and trust and union: Alicia even felt Harry's hands trembling as he held onto her, his eyes closed – most likely so she didn't see the tears he wanted to shed at finally finding someone who loved him for him – and his place set below her.

When they parted, Harry took a breath before he asked, "So, since you're now mine, would it be wrong of me to ask you to escort me on a birthday date a week from this Saturday?"

Alicia replied with another kiss to Harry's lips, the young wizard momentarily forgetting about his dread and fear and dilemmas from the day as he held his girl in his arms, her lips keeping his voice and his own mouth occupied.

_**Know Your Enemy**_

Like their first night, Harry and Alicia spent the night at the hotel and, in the morning, Alicia was about to go off to work when she caught sight of the black envelope lying on the bedside table. Turning her head to it, she saw her lover's name written in silver ink and, as she stood there, she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist, a familiar pair of lips brushing against her neck before Harry asked, "Do you _have_ to go to work, Allie? Couldn't you stay with me for today?"

"Trust me with my wand," Alicia answered, trying not to blush at the pet-name that Harry seemed to have come up with for her, "And I can be back in moments: after all, that job was just part of my disguise…so a quick Obliviate and…"

She'd barely finished before Harry pressed her wand into her hand and, with another kiss, he added, "Hurry back, love: I have a lot planned for today."

Alicia turned once on the spot, vanishing with a soft pop and leaving Harry to approach the desk and, picking up the envelope, he sighed deeply before he whispered, "No holding it off now."

Alicia returned a few minutes later, her eyes filled with a sense of completion and, as she looked around the room, she was surprised to find Harry sat on the bed, the black envelope in his hands. Placing her wand back in his hands – as she wanted him to be armed in case of attack – Alicia then explained, "I saw that earlier: is it…"

"It's from Sirius," Harry explained, looking up to her as she smiled at him with comfort and support in her expression, "Did you know? You said that there was something there for me to pick up."

"And you have," Alicia explained, "Your Lordship: as for the letter, I didn't know about it. Aren't you going to open it?"

With a sigh, Harry cracked the seal on the letter and, tipping the envelope upside-down, he watched as three things fell out of the envelope: a letter, a black key and a medallion. The medallion was the weirdest as it held a strange symbol that looked like two crescent moons put back to back, a triad of inverted crucifixes set around the symbol with a strange foreign inscription set into the outer ring of the medallion.

"What is it?" asked Alicia, but her words were lost to her as she saw Harry turn his attention to the letter; moving next to him, Alicia leaned her head on her lover's shoulder before she read the letter's words with him:

_Hey there pup,_

_If you're reading this, then it means I've passed on and you've become Lord Black: good on you, pup: I hope you have fun with the title and whatever you decide to do with your life._

_However, I'm not writing this letter to tell you this: I'm writing this because it's come to my attention that there's a side of you that even you didn't know about. A side that's been hidden from you for years and, when you've read this letter, I only hope that you manage to tame the demons that will come from this._

_You see, Harry, you're not what some would consider a normal wizard: you have powers beyond normal wizards, but, unlike some, these powers aren't tied to somewhat normal forces. Instead, they come from, command, mould, manipulate and enforce one of the greatest and most terrifying of sources, and, instead of my blathering, I'm just going to come out and say it:_

_**You, Harry, have the power…to command the forces of Chaos!**_

_Now, I know what you're thinking…or maybe I don't, I don't know: letters can't read minds…_

'Thanks for the laugh, Sirius,' Harry thought, a smile crossing his face as he looked again to the highlighted sentence: Chaos?

What was that?

He was sure that he'd have heard of such a thing…anyway, back to the letter:

_As I was saying, I know what you're thinking, you're wondering what Chaos Mages like you can do and what sort of effect these things have?_

_Well, first, your powers can affect not only the elemental forces of nature on a darker scale than most others, but you also have the power to warp reality to your desires, which is also mostly the reason for your powerful magical reserves. Chaos Energy itself can also be used to manipulate the world around you as you will it to. However, to counter your probable excitement, I feel I should also warn you of one thing: Chaos Mages all have a natural affinity with the forces beyond this world: Blood, Death, Shadow and Demon Magic and, as scary as this will be for you, pup, I should reveal this to you._

_Your survival from years ago wasn't because of Lily's love: it was your Chaos Magical Bloodline, which, ironically, comes from your Mother's side. Her Father was a Squib descendant of an ancient bloodline known as Obscurix and, when the curse struck you, your ancient bloodline was awoken and saved you from the Avada Kedavra Curse._

_How? I hear you ask_

_Simple: Chaos Mages CANNOT be killed by normal human magic!_

_That includes the likes of poison – such as a certain serpent – and the effects of certain creatures – like those who have ties to Chaos, such as Dementors and Lethifolds, who, instead of weakening the Mage, only make them stronger._

_Now, I know you're probably scared about this, Harry, but I ask you to take care of yourself: if you CHOOSE to fully awaken your powers, the medallion, which bears the ancient Obscurix Cross – your family's Coat of Arms – will awaken your powers. However, once you do, you'll have to seal the deal and, to do that, you have to poison your own soul._

_If Chaos Magic is used by a creature with a pure soul, then EVERY spell, rite, power or ability will drain the vitality of the bearer beyond measure. However, an impure soul is strengthened by Chaos Magic, which also allows the Chaos Mage to be able to hold onto the forces behind one of the magic's closest branches: Necromancy._

_If you choose NOT to accept your true past and future, Harry: don't worry, I'm still proud of you, I just felt that it was time SOMEBODY told you the truth – since it seemed that Lily and James were frightened of Lily's bloodline – and now, my brave little pup, the choice is yours._

_Whatever you do, I love you;_

_I always will;_

_Sirius_

_PS: As a warning, I should tell you that certain creatures out there may already be aware of your bloodline: such as those who've come across the Great Veil – Voldemort – and creatures of the Dark Netherworld – like a certain Marauder – so take care, Harry._

Putting the letter down, Harry looked to Alicia before he sighed and asked, "So…what do you think?"

"It's your choice, Harry," Alicia replied, placing a soft kiss against his lips before she added, "Come on, we'll go for a walk and see if that clears your head…but whatever you choose, I'm here…and I'm yours."

"Thanks, Allie," Harry smiled, returning the kiss before he drew the wand Alicia had given him and, turning to the letter, he burned it with a quick Incendio.

However, as they destroyed the parchment, the flames did little to ease his dilemmas as he left the hotel with Alicia on his arm…

Most of all, Sirius' last point about creatures from beyond Death being aware of his line:

'Is _this_ what Tom wants with me?'

**Chapter 3 and Harry has discovered his secret, but will he embrace his Chaotic destiny or let his line end?**

**Plus, how, exactly, is Harry supposed to dirty his soul when we all know he'll **_**never**_** commit 'the act against nature' and kill someone…will he?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: The walk with Alicia reveals a bit more about Harry's new girl and she has a talk with Harry about his true self: will her words help Harry to make his mind up about his future and his destiny?**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Now, I should point out that the idea of Chaos Magic came to me on a whim and, when I came up with it, it's because of what's going to happen a few chapters from now: so wait and see if you agree with what I've done.**

**Oh, and don't worry, IF Harry accepts, he'll share his power with Alicia;**


	4. Chapter 4

Know Your Enemy

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is, ladies and gentlemen: this was an idea I put in the Den and a lot of you have asked that I post it; so, here we go: now, as I said, the idea came from the brilliant crime series, _The Mentalist_ – which I also don't own – and the story…well, it's probably my first with an OC pairing, so we'll have to see where it goes;

As I've said before, if you don't like it, then don't read it: flames will be used to warm me up this winter;

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this to everyone that asked me to have a go at turning this into a proper story; my recommended read for this story is _He Is Not One of Us_ by Bloodfire87: an amazing Dark Harry story with an attitude that, if I may say so, will be similar to this one; anyway, enjoy…

Harry/OC

Ron/Hermione

Remus/Tonks

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Angsty Naruto: That's a point I may consider if I was going for the hero type of Harry, but that's not the case with this story: nice description, though;**

**ArchAngelGundam: Well, I must admit that a few abilities are based on some of my favourite powers from certain fandoms;**

**Harryhermionealways: Wormtail will get his comeuppance, but he's not 'the sacrifice' as I've put it;**

**Penny is wise: They're on the list;**

**StormyFireDragon: Yeah, it's been a while since I've had such a dark side to me, Storm: time to let that side out and have some fun;**

**WhiteElfElder: Or…I don't know…all of the above maybe?**

**Winged Seer Wolf: This chapter may give you some ideas, old friend: and, yeah, DocX me the ideas when you have them: put them as a list if you like;**

**El Pirato: Err…call me a rookie, but isn't that what Necromancy can do anyway?**

_However, as they destroyed the parchment, the flames did little to ease his dilemmas as he left the hotel with Alicia on his arm…_

_Most of all, Sirius' last point about creatures from beyond Death being aware of his line:_

'_Is this what Tom wants with me?'_

Chapter 4: Beyond Wands and Words

By the end of the day, Harry discovered that Alicia had been right to suggest a walk through the town, though they both did the best that they could to avoid Privet Drive. Instead, they walked through the local park and into the same playground where Harry had been sat bored and worried just a year before; as he'd sat on the swings, a part of Harry had to question just how it was that a certain senile old fool had still been unable to detect his presence.

Another part of him, however, just didn't give a damn: he was here, seated on a swing with Alicia swinging softly next to him, her dark eyes watching him with an air of curiosity and delight as they enjoyed the day together. He didn't have to worry about any prophecy or trying to fight a battle that he wasn't going to win or save anybody from any troubles.

No, all he had to do was be here, with her, and be himself: he didn't even have to think about the fact that he had life-destroying, people-tormenting abilities and powers inside him just waiting to rise up and be awoken.

No, he just had to be Harry…

Skidding to a halt on the swings, Harry let his arms drape around the bars of the swings before he looked over to Alicia before he asked, "So, Allie, can you be honest with me?"

"Always," Alicia replied, slowly coming to a stop herself as she sat next to her lover.

"Do you know anything about…Chaos Magic at all?"

With a deep sigh, as a part of her had expected this question for some time now, Alicia nodded once before she glanced to him as she explained, "Well, first of all, Chaos Magic is unrestricted magic, which means that it doesn't just use foolish wand movements and silly incantations to give it power and strength…and why are you laughing?" she added, seeing a smile cross Harry's face while he had laughed at her choice of words.

"Sorry," Harry sighed, lifting himself from the swing before he leaned casually against the frame of the playground equipment, his eyes watching the clouds pass over the sky. "It's just…a memory: back in my first year, a teacher of mine said that their branch of magic needed _no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class._"

Now it was Alicia's turn to laugh as Harry did a pretty good impersonation of said teacher, her smile and her laughter helping to make him feel better as she asked, "Is that supposed to be one Severus Snape?"

"Yeah," Harry laughed, "The one-track-minded greasy git that he is: can't let go of a dead-man's grudge to save his life…ooh."

"What?"

"No…n-n-nothing," Harry admitted, though Alicia could see the look of planning in his eyes as he told her, "Just…a dark thought that I probably shouldn't think: anyway, what else do you know?"

"Beyond wands and words," Alicia replied, her voice calm as she rose and stood with her lover, both of them watching the skies become covered by clouds, a feeling of rain on the horizon. "There's also will, intent and, of course, power involved with Chaos Magic: it's…well, I don't want to frighten you, Harry, but from what I know about the magic, it's like using the Unforgivable Trio: you have to _mean_ to use it. I guess that's why an impure soul grows stronger the more times that they wind up using Chaos Magic."

"Darkness inside a person," Harry whispered, earning a nod from Alicia as he asked, "So…what? Feelings like rage, anger, sadness…"

"Desperation, lust, longing and, of course, vengeance," Alicia finished, "Yeah: but I know that you're a little intimidated by the power, Harry: so please don't force yourself to accept it…especially not because of me. I've got my own levels of magic at my command and, once I've truly earned my place at your side, I promise that I'll use each and every one of my magical powers and knowledge to do whatever you want me to, my love."

"Thanks, Allie," Harry sighed, putting an arm around her before he asked, "So…know any examples of the kind of power that I could unlock?"

"There are two that I can think of," Alicia explained, a part of Harry actually wondering just how she could know so much about the magic: had she been raised around it?

Alicia, meanwhile, lay her head on Harry's shoulder before she explained, "The first is a sort of dark elemental power: in its native tongue, it's called Shining Heaven, but the power itself is known as Amaterasu."

"Amaterasu," Harry whispered, a part of him actually liking how the name just seemed to roll off his tongue, "And…you say it's a sort of elemental attack?"

"Yeah," Alicia nodded, watching as the clouds covered a nearby clump of trees, a few drops of rain now falling on the ground; moving to the underpass where he'd encountered the Dementors, Harry used his coat to keep his girlfriend dry as she explained to him, "It uses the power of the most intense element in the world: Fire. The reason that it's a form of Chaos Magic is because when it's invoked, the flames that you produce are as black as night and can remain alight, burning and nigh-impossible for anyone other than the caster to douse for seven days. That's why some also refer to the power of Amaterasu as experiencing the fires of hell itself."

"And _I_ could be able to use this power?"

"If you awaken your powers, yes," Alicia answered, using her own coat to dry her hair before she looked out to the rain and, with a sigh, she added, "Looks like we're staying here for now…unless you want to Apparate back to the hotel."

"No that's fine," Harry replied, laying his coat down and sitting on top of it, Alicia now sitting by his side as she cuddled against him, the young wizard now stroking her dark hair as he then asked, "So…you said you knew two powers; what's the second?"

"A power of pure will and intent," Alicia answered, Harry then feeling a shiver pass through her as she explained, "It's also said to be worse than the three Unforgivable Curses put together because it's a combination of the user's magic _and_ pure, raw Chaos Magical Energy."

"And…does it have a name?" asked Harry, feeling a cold shiver run through him as he listened to Alicia: he didn't think that there could be anything that was worse than the Trio. Once again, a dark thought surfaced as he considered the power and, for the first time that day, Harry's mind also flashed back to the medallion resting on his bedside table, waiting for him to make his choice.

For the first time, Harry was all for using the medallion and unlocking this so-called ancient destiny that dwelled inside him.

However, for now, he simply held Alicia as she shivered again before she explained, "Like Amaterasu, it's a sort of foreign name: it's called…Kira Force!"

"Kira Force?" asked Harry, once again feeling that shiver than ran through him as though someone had walked over his grave.

"Some refer to it as the Kira Technique," Alicia explained, "But the name stays: Kira, which in olden times was taken from the word Killer and used to mean a form of death that was actually worse than the death itself: as I said, it's not just the power, but the intent and the will of the technique that is combined with raw Chaos Energy. When it's used, the caster of the technique releases a burst of raw chaos energy at the limbs, nerves, bones and even the mind of their enemy, twisting and breaking them as they so wish. As the name states, prolonged use on an enemy can and usually does kill them, though, like many great powers, there _is_ a downside."

"There…there is?"

"Yes," Alicia replied, giving Harry a soft kiss as she added, "And don't worry, Harry: it's not _too_ dangerous, but it's not pretty: you see, every time the Kira Force is used, it blackens the soul a bit more and increases the potency of Chaos Magic within the caster's body. In those untrained in the arts, they've wound up losing their humanity and even losing their minds to the power, becoming fallen wraiths…or self-styled Angels of Death."

"And…why shouldn't I be worried about that?"

"Because your power is hereditary," Alicia explained, "The power only warps those whose bloodline and magical cores can't handle the pressurising forces of Chaos: as yours is passed through your bloodline, it will still make you stronger, but you will not need to worry about breaking your humanity. You'll be darker and feel quite the rush from it, of course, but you'll still be you."

"Allie," Harry then muttered, looking down to Alicia while, outside, the rain had turned into a summer storm, the flash of lightning illuminating the tunnel as Harry asked, "How…how exactly do you know so much about this? You said you didn't know that I was a Chaos Mage."

"Well," Alicia replied, heaving a sigh before she looked to Harry as she explained, "I may as well tell you: before I enlisted in the Dark Lord's services and volunteered for this mission, I was a student at Firenze's Magical Academy in _Palma di Montechiaro, _Italy: they weren't as one-track-minded as people here in Britain and so one of our classes was on Dark Magical Study. Anyway, for my third year's final assignment, I chose to look into Obscure Magic's of the Dark and I found the information on Chaos Magic."

"So…you're a student?"

"Yep," Alicia laughed, "Sixth year this September, just like you, lover," she brushed her lips against his as she added, "You know, if you ask _real_ nicely, I'm sure that there's something I could do to make sure we could be together at Hogwarts and I could help keep your enemies away from you while helping you rebuild your power."

"I'll…think about it," Harry remarked, earning a pout from Alicia that was kind of cute to him, but he had to wait: Tom's parley would reveal everything and it would be then that Harry would decide what direction his relationship with Alicia would take.

It was clear that the self-professed Dark Lord knew something _other_ than the fact that Harry was a Chaos Mage and, when he decided to answer Voldemort's invitation, Harry felt determined to find out what that was and what, exactly, Riddle wanted out of him.

"Harry," Alicia then added, leaning her head on his shoulder once more as she asked, "Would you mind if I asked _you_ a question now?"

"Sure," Harry answered, his mind still reeling from the power and fury that he had just been informed about: and if these were just _two_ examples of Chaos Magic and the power therein, then what did it mean for the others in its contents?

Toying with the zip on his coat, Alicia heaved a sigh before she asked, "Can you please tell me…why you seem so determined to hold onto this goody-two-shoes side of you?"

Harry was actually stunned by the question: looking down at his girlfriend, he asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what it means," Alicia replied, placing a finger against Harry's heart as she explained, "You act like the perfect agent of shadows and yet all you seek to do is complete your education. And then what? Return to a world where you're little more than a joke and expected to put your life on the line on a day-to-day basis? What about what_ you_ want, lover?"

"I…I don't understand."

"Yes you do," Alicia countered, looking to Harry with a glare that made Harry feel like a mouse in a hawk's gaze, "Here you stand: on the brink of finding new, true power and yet you're trying your hardest to ignore it. And I'm not the only one who sees it, Harry: think about it. Why do you think they keep such close tabs on you? It is because they know, the Light, Dumbledore, the Ministry and everyone else that would sooner see you bow before them like a little puppy; they _know_ that you will, one day, realise your true potential and break free of their domination. They're choosing to hold you back, my love, because they know that, one day _very_ soon, you will surpass them all."

"Yikes," Harry whispered, his voice edged by a sense of shock at this new, stronger side of Alicia: it was like the disguise was well and truly gone and now, all that was left was the girl herself. "But…I don't understand what you're trying to say, Allie: I mean, what makes you think the wizards are holding me back?"

"Remember what I said about Chaos Magic?" asked Alicia, leaning again on Harry's shoulder, "How it's more than wands and words and beyond foolish motions and silly incantations? What was it I said, my love? Chaos Magic is about the liberating power of emotions like fear and anger and beyond the limits of human intent. With it, you can finally see how they're denying you what is yours by right; how they…they twist the truth and make you think that something as simple and stupid as love saved you from the Killing Curse when, all this time, it was your _real_ power that did it. And that's how they're holding you back, Harry: they use your magic and toy with it, choosing to allow you to _taste_ the true power inside you when it matters, but, the rest of the time, you're just another child: a liar, a glory-hound, a plotter and a weakling."

"Choose your words carefully, Alicia," Harry growled, lifting her wand from his pocket as he added, "Don't forget I still have this on me: now that I'm free to do so, I won't be afraid of using it…not even on you."

"I'm sorry, my love," Alicia remarked, lowering her head as she bit her lip before continuing, "But this is what I'm trying to say, Harry: the wizards you chose to defend similarly _chose_ to treat you like an inferior: they are jealous of you, of your true power…of what you could become. They'd prefer you to ask how high when they say jump and, perhaps, one day, bow and call them Master. They want you to honour their creeds and decisions while obeying their every order like some sort of…of…machine: a slave."

"Alicia…"

"You can hurt me if you want," Alicia exclaimed, her eyes on him as she leapt to her feet, throwing her arms open as she added, "Do it, Harry: hurt me: you know the spells, the curses and the way to truly feel that power, but I won't be silenced because more than anything, you _need_ to hear this before you actually make your choice about your lineage. About your destiny. While the witches and wizards that you thought you could trust and defend use your magic, your legend and your legacy to their own advantages and suit their own purposes, what has any of it gotten you? Nothing but heartache, sadness and loss and they expect you to just smile and wag your tail…like the dog they've turned you into."

"Keep pushing it," Harry growled, "And you'll find that _this_ dog is more of a wolf…and he has _fangs!_"

"That's good," Alicia nodded, "Show me your fangs, Harry: bite me, rip me apart…go on: do it!"

Harry lifted Alicia's wand, his eyes actually glowing with magic, but, as he looked into her eyes…her deep, sea-water-blue eyes that held neither tears nor fears for what Harry could do to her, the young wizard felt himself draw back, the wand still held tight in his hand.

Somehow, someway, something about what Alicia was telling him _actually_ made sense: look at what he'd done in the past.

First Year: Overcoming all those challenges and then burning Quirrell's face and disintegrating the body into nothingness: love had saved him?

Yeah right…what if _that _had somehow been part of his Chaos Magic just…leaking out?

Second Year: Facing a Basilisk, discovering he could speak Parseltongue and managing to take on an entire nest of Acromantulas with little more than a spell; calling on the Sword of Gryffindor _and_ Fawkes' help.

What was it the Sorting Hat had told him?

'_You would have done well in Slytherin…_'

Maybe, Harry thought to himself, maybe it _wasn't_ because Voldemort had given Harry some of his powers as a baby;

Maybe, just maybe…this was _meant_ to be.

And yet, since that same year, Harry had _never again_ used Parseltongue or even inquired as to how or why the Sword of Gryffindor had come to him. No, he'd just handed it over to Dumbledore like it was nothing: hell, it may not have even been the true Sword of Gryffindor: after all, there _were_ Four Founders and not one.

Third Year: Casting a corporeal Patronus at his age: _no-one_ had ever done that before.

The way that the Dementors were also drawn to him: what was it that letter had said?

'_As a warning, I should tell you that certain creatures out there may already be aware of your bloodline: such as those who've come across the Great Veil – Voldemort – and creatures of the Dark Netherworld – like a certain Marauder – so take care, Harry._'

Creatures of the Dark Netherworld…like Dementors!

Was that why he was so strong against them?

Because, in a way, he was _like_ them…or maybe even _greater_ than them?

"You see it," Alicia whispered, noticing how quiet and hesitant her lover had become, "You see now what you can do, Harry: if anything, just from what I've seen, _I'm_ almost…well, I'm almost jealous of it all: your passion, your power and your rage. It burns inside you, making you more than you could become: if only you could see it. If only you could…could just _let go_ of the lies and deceptions that they've forced you to endure and stay in the dark with me and taste your true power again, but this time, under _your _control. Maybe that's why you hesitate, huh, Harry? Maybe you're just not capable anymore?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Harry, earning a shrug from Alicia.

"He told me everything I needed to know about you," Alicia explained, "How you used one of the Bad Three and you _barely_ held it in: how you could have taken your revenge and realised your true power…but instead, you let it slip away all because the Light _want_ their saviour, their mounted-on-a-pedestal-hero and their martyr: their puppy."

"_Incarcerous!_"

The spell came so suddenly that Alicia was both overjoyed and shocked to feel the constricting ropes binding her as Harry's magic pinned her to the wall, the ropes pressing into her body with painful intentions.

"Yes," Alicia laughed, almost pleased with what she could feel, "And there you are, Harry: the real you: this is who you truly are…why do you fight it?"

"Am I fighting it _now,_ Alicia Calico?" asked Harry, pinning the wand against her neck as he hissed, "Because I tell you now, I am _no-one's_ puppy and I am certainly _not_ their saviour anymore."

"Then why couldn't you do it?" asked Alicia, "Why couldn't you kill her? The chance is there, Harry: yes, your soul will be tainted by her death, but you will be _so_ much stronger for it. I was there that day when you chose to ignore the dangers of your own future and make that future how _you_ chose it to be. If you let them, there'll be those who can try and exploit the bond that has formed between us, but we can show them that's never going to happen."

"How?"

"In the past two nights," Alicia told him, almost licking her lips playfully as she explained, "You've made a dishonest woman out of me if you get my drift, you've held me as though I am little more than a source for your pleasure and you've held me close, afraid of letting go. But remember what I said on that first night, my love? I said: _this time, it's _you_ that's been snared; it's _you_ getting close to someone else; so don't be afraid to be what you are._ I never say anything that I don't mean and, though you were trying _not_ to be who you are, you cannot deny _what_ you are."

Harry was silent this time: he could still feel Alicia's soft, passionate touches against his skin on the night that they'd made love and she'd given herself to him…freely…willingly…completely.

She'd said something else that day…or rather the morning after that day: _I sent the source away…because that's what I was told to do: I was to watch you, protected you and, if you wanted me, I was to become yours. It wasn't a potion or a spell that made you have sex with me and I don't regret it or telling you this: like I said, if you want to hurt me then hurt me…but I'm not your enemy._

"You…you chose me," Harry whispered, earning a nod from Alicia while the ropes still held her firm.

"Ever since that night," Alicia explained, "I have done everything in my power to keep you happy, my love: I have felt like I can actually _taste_ the taint within you that yearns to be free. You deserve to stand at the head of an army, my love, and watch as your enemies crumble beneath you: please, stop fighting what you've become and let me help you know what and who you really are."

"But how can I know who I am when I have no idea myself on who I once was?" asked Harry, feeling a little confused, but surprisingly calm about Alicia's words.

Even in pain, she was still his: and _that_ was true loyalty.

"Your mind has been twisted and warped by the wishes of the Light, Harry," Alicia told him, gasping slightly as Harry released her from her bonds, his arms catching her as she fell to the ground. Holding onto him, she continued, "But your power, your strength of will, the essence of who and what you are: these things are still there, Harry. They always have been: slumbering deep inside you just waiting for the day to come when you command their powers again. Think about it, my love: once, you denied the Light and chose to walk with an army by your side, thus becoming their proverbial Lord. Now you can do that again…as a _real_ Lord: let me help you, my love, let the Dark Lord help you…and the powers of Chaos shall be yours."

"But…how do I know that history won't just repeat itself?" asked Harry, "How do I know that you won't betray me like my friends did?"

"I don't deny my passions, my raven-haired lover," Alicia answered, looking into his deep green eyes as she explained, "I once told you that I was yours and, if you decide to let go of the lie you've lived, then I will stand by your side gladly…as your lover, your apprentice and whatever else you wish me to be. I would be utterly yours, my Lord, my Prince, my King of Chaos and my lover: together, we can unlock the powers of Chaos and make them cower with your commands."

"But…how do I embrace my power?" asked Harry, "Even though this _is_ my choice and my destiny, how can I taint my soul…unless…"

"Yes," Alicia replied, "You see it, my love: feel that anger, hatred, longing and bloodlust rise in you again…and then, with your command, we shall go; we will find the one you want. And then I will stand there, laugh, beg for more _and_ cheer you on as you hunt down your prey, kill them, rend their flesh and show them the fate of all who defy the one and only Master of Chaos! With the sacrificial blood staining your soul, the change will be complete and the rebirth of Harry James Potter, Lord and Master of all Chaos, shall be complete…and I shall be the first to kneel at your feet, my love."

Lowering his head, Harry breathed in Alicia's scent, his eyes closed as he savoured it, almost wanting to feed on it, before he lifted her head and, looking into her sea-water-blue eyes, he asked, "Do you promise to stay? Never to betray? Will you forever take your place by my side and one day become my chosen bride?"

"Nice rhyme," Alicia laughed, before she brushed her lips against Harry's as she added, "But yes to all, my love: take me back to our place now and we will transform you. Then, with your true power unleashed, I will be yours forever: I shall bear the fruits of your anger and, perhaps, one day, I shall even bear you an Heir of Chaos. I give myself, I _pledge_ myself to you, unconditionally, until you choose my time to be done."

With a return kiss that was more like an embrace of true passion, Harry locked lips with Alicia before he whispered, "Let's go home…my love: I have some unfinished business to deal with."

Alicia nodded once and, with a twist on the spot, she vanished with Harry in tow;

The future now well and truly transformed by the rebirth of the Boy-Who-Lived…

_**Know Your Enemy**_

Back in the hotel, Harry picked up the medallion from his bedside table, his eyes on Alicia before he took a deep breath and, tracing his fingers along the dark crest, he looked to her before he told her, "Anyone comes through that door…_kill_ them!"

"Yes, my love," Alicia smiled, watching as Harry slipped the medallion over his head: as soon as the cool metal touched the covered area where his heart was under his skin and clothes, there was another _loud_ crack of thunder and, before Alicia could make any sort of moves, Harry's body was enveloped by black flames that surrounded him like a dark chrysalis.

The flames reached up to the ceiling, Alicia then rounding on the door as she waited for any sign of disturbance, though, as she turned, she couldn't help but look once more to the flames.

The fires that, like a phoenix, would bring about her lover's rebirth…as well as the one thing that Alicia _hadn't_ told Harry and wouldn't until he was done with Lord Voldemort.

For the flames, the fires of Chaos, also heralded a new dawn: a day where, one day soon, a new ruler would command Darkness and all within it:

And that ruler's name…was Harry James Potter-Black;

Soon to be the one, true, _Supreme King_ of Darkness…

_**Know Your Enemy**_

Within the flames, Harry let out a demonic, evil roar of frenzy and power that seemed to draw the flames and their powers into him: around his neck, the medallion grew white-hot, its crest now appearing to burn itself onto and into Harry's chest. His bones and organs seemed to crack and splinter before they reformed themselves anew, his muscles also growing while his magic seemed to explode within him, transforming him with the power from the medallion.

Within his mind, Harry felt something like a thick sheet of glass and diamond shatter with the force of the fire and, at the same time, his magic literally flooded his body, the senses evolving to new points where Harry felt…well, if he was being honest, he felt _incredible_.

'A secret shared,' he thought, feeling the flames draw themselves into him through every pore on his skin, 'Is a secret revealed: you did well in timing this, Sirius: with my power, I'll remind everyone what it means to _fear_ the name of Black! Whatever Tom wants, I don't care: now, _I'm_ in charge and, as I told him, I don't bow to anyone.'

Then, with a sound like the rush of a dragon's wings, the flames vanished, fading into Harry's mind, body, soul, magic and even the realm of his shadow, his green eyes now edged by an aura of blackness that made his glare look truly frightening. When the flames vanished, Harry, seeing that he was back in the room and, surprisingly, the Muggles hadn't come a-knocking, lifted his hand and _crushed_ his glasses with one hand, the shards of glass falling to the floor.

Opposite him, Alicia turned to face her lover, her eyes wide as she looked upon the _new_ Harry Potter, the Chaos Mage smiling coldly before he asked, "Well, Allie, what do you think?"

"I think I feel sorry for your prey, my love," Alicia replied, before she smiled with a knowing air as she asked, "Remind me, who will be the sacrificial lamb to let the fires of Chaos burn in you, Harry?"

"Ironically," Harry laughed, "The one responsible for this whole deal: Bellatrix Lestrange!"

**Chapter 4 and the transformation has come, but with vengeance on his mind and his magic hungering for blood, what power will Harry unleash on Sirius' murderer?**

**Also, what is the deal with Alicia's thought about the new dawn that Harry's rebirth has apparently brought around? Is she keeping a secret from her Chaos-blooded lover?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Revenge is a dish…and Harry is determined to feast: plus, Voldemort has words with Harry regarding his gift and the young Chaos Mage has a few words of warning for a couple of old enemies; also, Remus comes back and sees his new cub: which side will he choose now that Harry has embraced his Obscurix bloodline?**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: As you can see, there are a few references in this chapter that you may recognise, so, for arguments sake, I'll point them out and, please, remember I don't own any of them:**

**The Amaterasu power – that should be obvious – is property of Naruto and the creators therein: all copyright to them;**

**The Kira Power is the property of the creators of the anime/manga Nabari No Ou: all copyright to them;**

**The speech between Harry and Alicia: Alicia's wording is an improved version of the speech between Bastila and Revan from KOTOR 1: All copyright to LucasArts;**


	5. Chapter 5

Know Your Enemy

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is, ladies and gentlemen: this was an idea I put in the Den and a lot of you have asked that I post it; so, here we go: now, as I said, the idea came from the brilliant crime series, _The Mentalist_ – which I also don't own – and the story…well, it's probably my first with an OC pairing, so we'll have to see where it goes;

As I've said before, if you don't like it, then don't read it: flames will be used to warm me up this winter;

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this to everyone that asked me to have a go at turning this into a proper story; my recommended read for this story is _He Is Not One of Us_ by Bloodfire87: an amazing Dark Harry story with an attitude that, if I may say so, will be similar to this one; anyway, enjoy…

Harry/OC

Ron/Hermione

Remus/Tonks

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Kate-foreverfan: I plan on adapting the darkness in our anti-hero to that, so don't worry;**

**WhiteElfElder: That's an interesting comparison;**

**T4: Yeah well, Alicia is Harry's main support in this world that stands against him and in his way;**

**StormyFireDragon: Well every good sorcerer needs someone for 'target practice' Storm;**

**Harryhermionealways: No he won't, but let's not forget that I've labelled this Harry as 'Dark' and not 'Evil' so who knows what could happen;**

**MrGagaSlashLover: I've put in where the violence starts and ends, so you can avoid it if you want;**

**Fiferguy: Think of Bella not just as the catalyst for Harry's rebirth, but, to use how I feel for his Chaotic side coming out, think of her as the appetiser in Harry's feast;**

**ALSO: I've put in this chapter where the violence starts: if it's not your thing, then skim past it: but remember, I have given this story an M rating for a reason;**

_Opposite him, Alicia turned to face her lover, her eyes wide as she looked upon the new Harry Potter, the Chaos Mage smiling coldly before he asked, "Well, Allie, what do you think?"_

"_I think I feel sorry for your prey, my love," Alicia replied, before she smiled with a knowing air as she asked, "Remind me, who will be the sacrificial lamb to let the fires of Chaos burn in you, Harry?"_

"_Ironically," Harry laughed, "The one responsible for this whole deal: Bellatrix Lestrange!"_

Chapter 5: Hungry Like the Wolf

Waiting for the right moment to take his revenge was like being forced to fast for a thousand nights for Harry:

With his transformation complete and his power now there to be used, the Chaos Mage didn't just desire Bellatrix Lestrange's blood or her death: no, now he _hungered_ for it and, once the deed was done and his soul was tainted for the powers of Chaos, Harry knew that he could move onto the next order of business.

Namely dealing with the foolishness and blinded eyes of Albus Dumbledore and everyone that had dared to consider him their betrayer and then expect him to be their saviour.

With help from Alicia, as he didn't wish to exhaust himself before the main event could begin, Harry easily Apparated to the doors of Riddle Manor and, turning away from the house, he stepped into the graveyard before he turned and, in the shadow of the same angelic figurehead that he'd been tied to when Voldemort returned, Harry lifted his hand and allowed Alicia to hold him. As she caressed his now-pale skin and looked into his dark and haunting green eyed glare, Alicia smiled once before she kissed his lips and, as she parted, she asked, "What do you want me to do now, my love?"

"Go into the house," Harry replied, his voice edged by a cold tone that made him sound eerily strong and firm, the cold whispers of his voice making Alicia shiver as she listened to him, "They know you're on his side, so they won't see the betrayal until it's too late: bring her to me and then, my love, you may stay and watch or ensure I'm undisturbed: it's your choice."

Alicia seemed to lick at her lips with a new hunger before she turned and walked away, Harry smirking to himself as he leaned casually against the stone angel and waited for his prey to return to him.

'Hurry back, Allie,' he thought, drawing a hissing breath before he licked his own lips, the taste of his girl fresh on his tongue as he hissed, 'I'm getting hungry.'

_**Know Your Enemy**_

At the same time that Harry waited for his prey to be brought to him like a lamb to the slaughter, across the country, within Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, Remus Lupin was glaring into the fireplace at the face of Albus Dumbledore as he snarled, "No, Albus: I won't tell you again. I am done with the Order and your lies: you keep Harry away and now look what happens: my cub is gone! I want _nothing_ more to do with you and that's final: now, don't contact me again or I will not be held responsible for the consequences."

"Remus," Dumbledore countered, his eyes filled with seething hatred that his pawn was questioning him: curse Black and his sense of justice for taking his pieces from him. "Would you really endanger the children's lives because of what has happened?"

"You mean would I rather forsake a traitor's wellbeing rather than give them open access to the materials to act as poisonous as I now know they are?" asked Remus, showing his teeth as he hissed, "Considering those traitors are meant to be Harry's friends and choose instead to stab him in the back, then yes, Albus. I _do_ risk endangering the children, just as you risked endangering Harry by leaving him alone with those Muggle monsters: now, we have nothing more to discuss, so, on behalf of the Blacks and their new Lord, I'm telling you, Albus: piss off and don't bother calling again!"

With that, he cast a powerful Aguamenti Charm upon the flames that sent Dumbledore reeling, Remus then rising from the ground where he turned and, seeing Nymphadora Tonks standing with him, he smiled before he told her, "There: now we won't have to worry about that senile old bastard getting involved where he's not welcome!"

"Remus," Tonks gulped, her eyes moving to the door as she felt a modicum of fear for what had already been done since they'd returned to the house, "What about your potion? Without it, you'll…"

"No, I won't," Remus cut in, his eyes on Tonks as he considered how scared she had become since Harry had helped him show his true colours, "Severus won't leave Harry alone, Nym: if he's done what I think he's done, then I won't have to worry about endangering my cub. In the meantime, you'll just have to barricade the doors when I change."

"Speaking of Harry," Tonks then added, her eyes still holding fear as she asked, "What do you think happened to him? I mean, what is it that Sirius and you and Uncle Lucius know that the rest of us don't? And why did Harry change into…well, into a monster?"

"Wouldn't you if you learned that your best friends had turned on you for nothing more than prestige?" asked Remus, walking past Tonks before, reaching the door, he sighed and, glancing to her out of the corner of his eye, he told her, "Harry's changed more than that, Dora: I can sense it in the magic around us, but, unlike you, I know that my loyalty belongs to that boy. If you still have doubts about your wish to help me out, then I suggest you tell me so I can erase all knowledge of this place and of my true allegiance from your mind. Otherwise, if you really want to know about the changes that Harry's gone through…then follow me."

With that, he stepped through the door and, seconds later, Tonks heard him climbing the stairs and, for a few minutes that felt like the longest in her life, the metamorph watched and waited, her mind focused on her choice before, realising that Remus had made a subtle hint towards how she'd seen Harry, she followed him.

'Sirius,' she thought, not even looking at the freshly-scorched area matted with blood where Remus' _better half_ had spent some fun times with Kreacher after the will reading and then went on to destroy Walburga Black's portrait;

All at the request of Harry Potter, she didn't hasten to add;

'I'll stay with him…but only because he's Harry…'

_**Know Your Enemy**_

The summer's night breeze blew through the graveyard, drawing Harry's attention up and away from the angel as, through some magical hint that he suspected was tied to his Chaos bloodline, he heard and _sensed_ the presence of others nearby. Steeling himself for what was to come, Harry slipped his hand into his pocket, wrapping his fingers tightly around Alicia's wand – a part of him knowing he'd probably need a new wand once his Chaotic side had fully awoken – and, waiting with the angel, he listened as voices were carried by the wind.

"He said he wishes to see you before we go any further with our plans," Alicia's voice explained, the light giggle accompanying her companion's reply telling Harry that his prey was here.

'Good,' thought Harry, licking his tongue over his teeth as he tried not to reveal himself through laughter, 'Because I'm _starving_: I _need_ to feed on my vengeance.'

Behind him, Harry was unaware of a dark ripple surrounding his shadow that made it look like flames had consumed him and, as he listened, the young mage also heard the reply.

"You're doing well, Allie," Bellatrix Lestrange replied, the use of Harry's nickname for his lover making the hunger in the Chaos Mage grow even stronger. "The Dark Lord will be sure to reward you for your hard work."

"My loyalty belongs to the Dark," Alicia remarked, both her and Lestrange now stepping into the clearing where Alicia, much to Harry's bemusement, drew a wand of her own and began tracing shapes in the air around the clearing. As she moved her wand, Alicia also whispered several spells and incantations that the young Mage was sure he'd never even heard of. Given where she'd been trained, though, it didn't surprise Harry that much: Firenze's clearly taught magic that Hogwarts could only _dream_ of learning.

Once she was done, Alicia then turned and, seeing Bellatrix's confused look, she smiled before she explained, "Like I said, Bella: my loyalty belongs to the Dark…but it's not Voldemort I follow: it's _him!_"

With that, Bellatrix turned once more and gasped with wide eyes as Harry stepped into the clearing, his pale skin and green eyes lit up by the light of the moon while he held his wand like a dagger in his hand. At the same time, Alicia wandered over to Harry and, pointing her wand behind him, she cast the same spells as the other side of the clearing, her form then turning to Harry before she smiled and told him, "She's yours, my love: can I stay and watch?"

"Yes, my dear," Harry answered, caressing Alicia's cheek with a sense of pride and passion as he added, "But you can't scream: this is going to make me stronger."

"Nothing like what it's going to make _me_ do, lover," Alicia laughed, watching as Harry raised the wand in his hand; placing her hand in Harry's before she told him, "Wait, lover: take knowledge from me before you have fun with her."

"Good idea, Allie," Harry laughed, Bellatrix still clearly unable to do anything as Harry turned and, pressing his wand to Alicia's temple, he commanded, "_Legilimens!_"

Memories and knowledge flowed through his magic and into him: he saw how Alicia, as she had told him, had volunteered to be his gift from Riddle; he saw her watching him and feeling a mix of sorrow and attraction towards the obviously-broken wizard.

He saw everything she'd done, felt and learned in her quest to be successful in her mission, not only for the sake of Riddle's orders, but for the sake of Harry himself: everything she'd learned at Firenze and beyond passed into him, filling his mind as though he was mentally drinking the information in.

He saw her dance with him and heard her thoughts whisper how she wished she was his when they were in the club, drinking, dancing and watching the movie back at the hotel. He didn't just see, but he also felt her sense of affection and devotion to his cause grow when they made love for the first time and his magic had protected her and touched her.

He felt her passion, her strength and everything that she had promised him could be his: her mind was his; her body was his; her very _soul_ was his!

Alicia had now given him everything…and she wasn't in too much of a hurry to go anywhere.

_**AUTHOR'S WARNING: Graphic Violence ahead**_

Releasing her from his spell, Harry kissed her lips, feeling her almost sag in his embrace before he whispered, "Thank you, my little Calico: now, step aside and enjoy the show."

Alicia, flicking her new wand, summoned a chair that she sat upon, watching and waiting eagerly as Harry turned and, looking to a stunned and clearly misunderstanding Bellatrix Lestrange, he chuckled before he addressed her.

"So, wickle Bella," he mocked, lifting his wand as he asked, "Did you honestly think I was going to forget how I still desire your death? Or did you think I would just let it slide that you took _everything_ from me?"

"You…her…here…how?" asked Bellatrix, her eyes wide while Harry just sighed before he shook his head.

"No maniacal confidence now, Lestrange?" he asked, almost disappointed as he added, "Do you believe that I'm still so weak? Well, let me save you the trouble: you see, I'm going to do what I wanted to back there, Bella. I'm going to kill you: then, with your death, I'll finally realise my true power and my real destiny and you'll be nothing more than the blood that soaks at my feet."

His confidence and determination seemed to snap Bellatrix out of her reverie as she lifted her own wand, her voice hinted by laughter as she asked, "You think you can defeat me now, Baby Potter? After you failed to avenge him at the Ministry? Do you want to play with Bella now that…"

"_Severictus!_" Harry commanded, the spell colliding with Bellatrix's flesh where, as it hit her, her left arm suddenly cracked open, the blood flying out and soaking not only the stones around them, but Harry's body and even Alicia's seat. Through the haze of red that he felt, Harry gave a cold laugh and, licking at the blood like some sort of vampire, he hissed, "Game on, Bella!"

Clutching at her arm, Bellatrix snarled before she fired off a wandless Severing Hex that missed Harry, but cut down the stone angel, the eyes of the Death Eater filled with horror and hatred as she hissed, "You _dare_ attack your betters, filthy Mudblood's whore! You will _beg_ me for death, Potter!"

"Not before you," Harry growled, lifting his own wand once more before he commanded, "_Incindracus!_"

Black flames, each as large as Harry's fist, flew from his wand and slashed through Bellatrix, burning her flesh and searing her robes, the Death Eater now screaming while her injuries grew worse.

"Go on, Bellatrix," Harry snarled, his eyes almost completely black as he surveyed his dark destruction, "Scream: beg: howl for me to be merciful! No-one will hear you now and you, you murdering bitch, will burn in _hell!_ _Boltun Burnae!_"

This time, a large sphere of black fire flew from Harry's wand and attached itself to Bellatrix's charred robes and flesh, her screams now becoming pure viciousness as she tried to douse the flames, but to no avail.

"No use, Bella," Alicia gasped, the reason for her gasps being her pleasure centres being put on overdrive as she felt and sensed her lover's power: Harry would truly be a great and merciless King in due time. "That's the Flashfire Curse: it's a lesser form of Dark Magic that comes close to the realms of Chaos since it can't be doused by anyone except the user."

"Like Amaterasu?" asked Harry.

"Yes, my love," Alicia groaned, seeing the magic literally rippling around Harry's body as she added, "Please, my love: finish her…and then we can celebrate your rebirth."

"You traitor!" snapped Bellatrix, her next choice of action being the worst mistake she could have made, "You betray Him, you _die: AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Time seemed to slow down completely: as the green flash flew from Bellatrix's wand, Harry rounded and nearly _flew_ across the clearing, coming to stop just in front of a frightened Alicia, the body of the Chaos Mage actually appearing to _absorb_ the attack into his body, his shadow's ripples now looking like living fire as the darkness rose around him.

"I…I…Impossible!" gasped Bellatrix, "You…you should be dead!"

"So they keep telling me," Harry snarled, dropping the wand onto the ground before he lifted his hand and, curling his fingers together so that only his index finger pointed at Bellatrix, he hissed icily, "But I'll tell you what, Bella: how about…_you first?_"

Bellatrix's entire body suddenly seemed to freeze up, the darkness in Harry now focused into a single finger as he released the magic of his rage, vengeance, lust and his hunger for her death into his own magic. After a few seconds, the pupils and colourings in Bellatrix's eyes suddenly began to dilate while her nostrils flared and her mouth opened, small rivulets of blood now pouring out of her eyes, ears and mouth while a sickening grinding sound echoed through the clearing.

Alicia, watching as her lover released what was obviously the power of the Kira Technique upon his prey, could only marvel at the speed that Harry had moved to protect her while he also had clearly absorbed, if not _devoured_ her wannabe-murderess' curse and was now returning it in full force.

The crunching and squelching sounds of Bellatrix's body continued to echo through the clearing while her skin now seemed to be pulled taut over her bones, her blood running not just from open wounds and points on her body, but now, her blood was also moving from the tips of her fingers and from her ears.

Then, with a hiss of his own that made him sound like some sort of slumbering demon, Harry hissed icily, "Sirius says hello!"

Then, splaying his fingers, Harry released the full power of the Kira Technique and, with an impossible level of magic, Bellatrix's body imploded, her ribs crushing her lungs and heart while her legs were broken in the wrong direction, her eyes now exploding and leaving only blooded sockets in their wake.

Now officially dead, Bellatrix's body fell to the earth, her blood soaking and darkening the grass around her while Harry, lowering his hand, turned to face his lover.

_**Graphic Violence End**_

Picking up the wand that he'd dropped, Harry cleansed both his body and Alicia's of Bellatrix's blood before he bent down and, wiping at her eyes, he asked, "Are you hurt, my love?"

"No," Alicia replied, looking into the blackened-green eyes of her boyfriend as she asked, "How about you, Harry? How do you feel now that your hunger is satisfied?"

"I can honestly admit," Harry told her, smiling with a shark-like grin as he put a hand to his heart, his eyes filled with dark satisfaction as he exclaimed, "I've never felt so much _power_! It's fantastic, Allie: Chaos is now mine to command…and command it, I will!"

"Then," Alicia asked, brushing her fingers against her boyfriend's cheek as she asked, "What do you say to a little…celebration courtesy of our hotel?"

"Let's go," Harry laughed, taking Alicia's hand before the world spun on itself and took them both away from the graveyard, leaving nothing but a warded circle.

And Bellatrix Lestrange's massacred corpse…

_**Know Your Enemy**_

Tonks' eyes were wide with terror and a sense of inner wonder as Remus finished explaining about Harry's true self and the mysterious secret that Sirius had hinted at. In front of her was a parchment that bore a crest, which she now knew to be the crest of the ancient Magi Family of Obscurix, masters of the Dark Arts and sole inheritors of the Chaos Powers.

An inheritance that, according to Remus, now passed on to Harry through the Squib bloodline of his Mother, Lily.

As Tonks tried to wrap her mind around what she'd just been told, Remus suddenly gasped as he felt a strong icy presence fill his body and, deep inside, the soul of Moony reared its head and howled with an ancient, forsaken edge to its voice. As the presence passed into Remus, the former Defence Professor glanced to Tonks before he explained simply, "It's happened."

"He's…he's tainted his soul?" asked Tonks, earning a nod from Remus while she asked, "How? It's Harry, Remy: he…he wouldn't actually kill, would he?"

"Yes," Remus answered, a second icy presence then blowing through the house and, as they followed this presence, Remus sighed as he knew that he shouldn't have even needed to guess. Looking to the source of the icy presence, Remus added, "And he's also finally claimed his vengeance."

Tonks could only nod in agreement as she looked upon the wall-sized Black Family Tapestry…

Now bearing a date of death – today's date – underneath the picture of one Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black.

"So," Remus asked, now turning to Tonks before he asked, "Still in denial about standing with him? Because I don't know how I know, but something tells me that Harry won't easily forgive those who turn their backs on him."

"You don't have to worry," Tonks replied, approaching the tapestry before she kneeled down and placed a hand against the picture of her honorary little brother, his image now bearing a letter L in brackets next to his name showing him to be the current Lord of the Family, "I realise now that I was wrong to doubt him: Harry is just becoming what I should now become…a Black."

"Merlin help anyone that _does_ stand in his way," Remus added, earning a nod of agreement from Tonks as she looked up to him.

"What happens now?"

"Now," Remus answered, taking Tonks' arm as he pulled her up, looking deep into her eyes as he explained, "We wait: Harry will be coming back here soon, but, for now, we wait: there's not really much else we can do."

"I suppose," Tonks sighed, looking to Remus before she added, "Thank you, Remus…for helping me see the true side of this war."

"No worries, Dora," Remus replied, before he was cut off as Tonks reached up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his, the two of them choosing to say little else as they knew that their future had been set.

But it was a future that they would face together…

**Chapter 5 and it seems that Harry and Alicia aren't the only ones to find each other, but where will our now-completed Chaos Mage find his next prey or his newest allies?**

**Also, how will Tom react to the death of one of his own for the sake of Harry's rebirth?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Voldemort has words with Harry regarding his gift and the young Chaos Mage has a few words of warning for a couple of old enemies; also, Remus sends a message to Harry and the Twins learn of the new Harry: will they still stand with him?**

**Please Read and Review**

**OC Spells:**

_**Severictus:**_** The Vein-Breaker Curse: Slashes at a vein beneath the flesh and causes spontaneous bleeding that rips at the skin;**

_**Incindracus:**_** The Incendiary Curse: Releases a concentrated burst of flames that causes severe damage and can also burn through solid steel;**

_**Boltun Burnae: **_**The Flashfire Curse: Casts a powerful ball of flames that will continue to burn until doused by the caster;**


	6. Chapter 6

Know Your Enemy

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is, ladies and gentlemen: this was an idea I put in the Den and a lot of you have asked that I post it; so, here we go: now, as I said, the idea came from the brilliant crime series, _The Mentalist_ – which I also don't own – and the story…well, it's probably my first with an OC pairing, so we'll have to see where it goes;

As I've said before, if you don't like it, then don't read it: flames will be used to warm me up this winter;

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this to everyone that asked me to have a go at turning this into a proper story; my recommended read for this story is _He Is Not One of Us_ by Bloodfire87: an amazing Dark Harry story with an attitude that, if I may say so, will be similar to this one; anyway, enjoy…

Harry/OC

Ron/Hermione

Remus/Tonks

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Winged Seer Wolf: I like the sound of them as I said to you; thanks and I hope you like this chapter;**

**MrGagaSlashLover: Yeah, it was fun to write and, if I'm honest, I was sad to do it cause I like Bella as well: ah well, next time, huh?**

**T4: Well, not exactly, but something that I hope you still enjoy;**

**StormyFireDragon: I think you'll be more surprised with what's about to happen to Harry's allies, Storm;**

**WhiteElfElder: Yeah, well things are moving along and Harry will be able to get it all out soon;**

_Picking up the wand that he'd dropped, Harry cleansed both his body and Alicia's of Bellatrix's blood before he bent down and, wiping at her eyes, he asked, "Are you hurt, my love?"_

"_No," Alicia replied, looking into the blackened-green eyes of her boyfriend as she asked, "How about you, Harry? How do you feel now that your hunger is satisfied?"_

"_I can honestly admit," Harry told her, smiling with a shark-like grin as he put a hand to his heart, his eyes filled with dark satisfaction as he exclaimed, "I've never felt so much power! It's fantastic, Allie: Chaos is now mine to command…and command it, I will!"_

Chapter 6: Blood And Transformations

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE SAID NO?"

Albus Dumbledore actually felt like putting his most-loyal subordinate in her place as he endured Molly Weasley's shrieks about Remus' decision and defection from the Order. However, it was only because said Order – or what was left of it now that Remus, Tonks and even Shacklebolt had left – was with them that Dumbledore kept up his _great man _persona as he answered her, "He simply stated we were no longer welcome and has black-spelled the Floo at Grimmauld so that we cannot go there."

"But surely he understands the threat that's out there?" asked Arthur, a little disappointed with his family's plots and schemes, but it was his level-headedness that was so far keeping the family together…though Fred and George still hadn't returned home. Instead, they'd spoken with the goblin who'd revealed Sirius' will and had been given their keys, to which the goblins then warded their home against intruders, which the Twins stated perfectly clearly that included family.

"_Until Harry is ready to make us members of his family, we will not come within three feet of you lot,_" Fred had explained, speaking plainly and individually for the first time since Arthur had known him…which was all through his entire life.

"I tried explaining that, but Remus is adamant about Sirius' beliefs," Dumbledore explained, keeping a cool head as he asked, "How far along are we to discovering Harry's location?"

"He's still protected by whatever has kept our efforts at bay for now, Headmaster," Severus replied, his years of apathy helping him to keep a straight face as he _knew_ where Harry was…but his oath and the life-debt to James came first. He'd been informed already by Lucius that Sirius had apologised in the will and he'd also been asked by Lucius to help keep an eye on both Harry and Draco at Hogwarts since the two of them – as far as Lucius hoped – would soon reconcile their rivalries and work together.

"And where is that?" demanded Molly, "_You're_ working on the inside, Snape: why aren't you helping with our hopes to find him?"

"I don't like what you seem to be insinuating, Molly," Severus replied, before a wince that they all recognised crossed his face and, with a sigh, he added, "If you'll excuse me, Headmaster: it would seem I'm being summoned. I shall report on my progress and see if I can discover the source of the magic protecting Potter."

"Please hurry, Severus," Dumbledore remarked, knowing he could count on his black sheep pawn, "For the Greater Good, it is imperative that we find Harry…before it's too late."

Severus' departure seemed to be the trigger for the Order's arguments and more yells from Molly, but, as he reached the furthest edge of the barrier, Severus stopped and, turning to face the house, a smirk crossed his face.

"You senile old fool," he muttered, stepping outside the wards so that he could Apparate to where he wanted to go – which _wasn't_ the Dark Lord's residence: he'd just been looking for a reason to escape – while he kept his eyes on the Burrow, "You see only pawns and pieces and not the real future within: for it's not just any magic that protects the young Chaos Mage…"

Rolling up his right arm all the way to the elbow, Severus glanced at a curved-edged crucifix symbol that had been burned into him on the day he'd crossed Lily, a truth he'd never told or shown anyone…not even Dumbledore.

"It's mine…"

Then, he was gone…

_**Know Your Enemy**_

'The successors to the Marauders can be found at Number 13 Diagon Alley…'

So thought Remus as he stepped into the Floo Gate, his voice declaring, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"

One nail-biting, stomach-churning ride later, the former Defence Professor stepped out of the flames and, brushing down his robes, he coughed before he looked upwards, immediately finding two wands belonging to two apparently-identical twins pointed at him.

"What are the four names of the Marauders?" demanded Fred, his eyes still appearing to glow with a deep witch-hazel colour as he faced Remus.

"James Prongs Potter," Remus answered calmly, "Sirius Padfoot Black, Remus Moony Lupin and the traitorous coward, Peter Wormtail Pettigrew."

With a sigh, Fred lowered his wand, his twin doing the same seconds later before the first twin stepped forwards and, with a laugh, embraced Remus like a brother before he asked, "What news from our Lord and soon-to-be-brother, Moony?"

"Actually, it's because of Harry that I'm here now," Remus explained, following the twins through to a living room where George prepared three mugs of strong coffee as Remus, taking his seat, asked them, "Tell me, both of you: your loyalty to Harry…how much are you willing to do for him?"

"We would _die _for our little brother…"

"And anything else that he wished…"

"_Anything!_" The Twins answered, speaking with their usual manner as Remus nodded softly, both soon-to-be-ex-Weasleys then asking, "Why do you ask?"

"Remember in the will reading?" asked Remus, indicating the twins as he added, "How Sirius' apparition told you that Harry had a secret?"

"Yes."

"Well…" Remus took a deep breath before he lowered his voice, the twins moving closer so that they could hear him as he told them, "He's discovered it…but it's not just a secret that you think will bring you the same Harry: _if_ you're as loyal to him as you say you are, then tell me now: are you both willing to swear oaths to that effect?"

"Wizard's Oaths or Unbreakable Vows?" asked Fred.

"Whichever is necessary," Remus answered, earning a wide-eyed look from the twins as he explained, "Next time you see Harry, he'll be different and he won't be alone either. My…_other half_ can sense the power of his secret and it compels me to keep myself close to my cub: so just know this, both of you, if you even consider of backing out of this, you'll both be used as Moony's next hunting targets…and I'm _not_ joking."

"We know…" the Twins chorused, before Fred lifted his head and, without turning, he addressed a part of the shadows that loomed behind his chair, "Seems you were right to wait, little brother: may as well show yourselves now."

"Huh?" asked Remus, his eyes wide as he _then_ smelled a familiar scent of warmth and innocence that was hinted by the dregs of darkness one usually smelled on Death Eaters and murderers.

Looking past Fred's chair, Remus gasped when a tall – around 5' 8'' – figure emerged from the shadows dressed in a long, figure-hugging black duster that seemed to billow around him as he emerged. His hair was still wild, but now it was more spiked than untamed and, instead of glasses, the figure's eyes burned with a green glow that was eerily similar to the glow of the Avada Kedavra Curse.

Next to him, Remus then noticed, was a young dark-skinned woman with raven-black hair and sea-water-blue eyes that were currently edged by an icy cold glare as she looked to Remus. She was dressed in a pair of denim jeans and black shoes with a sleeveless tank top and dark blue coat covering her upper body. Her hair was slightly frizzy and held a curvy bounce to its look that framed her rather attractive looks almost perfectly: as she looked to Remus, the woman blinked once before she turned to Harry, watching and, apparently, waiting for him to make the next move.

"I didn't need the confirmation myself," Harry muttered, his voice eerily similar to a certain Potion Master's as he spoke with a strange clarity that was edged by darkness, "It was more the assurance…and to see just how much you knew, Remus. So…" here, he looked back to the twins before he asked, "Do I call you my brothers…or my warriors?"

"If you will have us…" Fred began.

"We would be honoured…" George continued.

"To be your brothers," the Twins chorused to finish, both of them laughing as they added, "Anything to stop this damned twin-speak."

"They may find it funny…" Fred explained.

"But _we_ do not," George added, earning a smirk from Harry that was almost undetectable as he emerged from the shadows and, unclipping the clasps on his duster, he swung it over his body and set it down on the back of the only other empty chair, which also exposed a pale, but athletic physique and there, hanging around his neck, Remus saw the Crest of Obscurix Medallion almost shimmering in the low light.

"I thought as much," Remus whispered, earning a nod from Harry that surprised him as he hadn't actually asked a question.

"Yes, Remus," Harry explained, "I've embraced my _true_ power and discovered my new self and I'm not letting go of it for anything: now," here, he looked to the Twins before he told them, "You _do_ understand that you may find some…side-effects due to the Chaos Powers in my blood and I don't quite know what those effects will be, right?"

"Yes," chorused the Twins.

"You may find a darker nature surfacing or maybe a power that bleeds out of me into you…no pun intended."

"We know."

"You also realise that, as Head of the Family, I'm expecting the two of you to accompany me to Hogwarts and finish _your_ education while working with me."

"You lead, we shall follow," Fred laughed, giving Harry an actual bow as he told the young wizard, "Besides, I doubt that you would want your allies too far, little brother."

"Not to mention you'll want someone there to keep an eye on our new sister-in-law," George chuckled, but he was silenced by a glare from Harry.

"Alicia will be _perfectly_ safe because she will not leave my side," Harry explained, the temperature in the room actually dropping a few degrees as he told George, "Even at night: if that means we find…new accommodations, then so be it. Anyone touches her in any way that is anything _but_ friendly and alliance-based will find themselves on the receiving end of my new favourite attack, is that clear?"

Like soldiers being given orders, the Twins saluted Harry by putting their hands to their hearts before they bowed and chorused, "Yes, my Lord!"

"Then," Harry continued, stepping around the chair before he pulled a dagger from his belt and, holding his free hand out to Alicia, he asked, "Do you have it, Allie?"

"Right here, Harry," Alicia replied, handing Harry a small blue vial with a thick, glutinous potion swirling around inside: taking the potion from her, Harry placed it in front of the Twins before he cut his palm with the dagger, allowing a few drops of his blood to fall into the potion.

For a moment, there was no real change save for a fierce hiss like acid eating through metal coming from the vial before, to everyone's surprise, the blue colour of the potion turned jet-black and began shooting off red sparks out of the vial's opening. Drawing his wand – which was still Alicia's wand as he had plans to get a new wand as soon as he was done here – Harry cast a duplication spell before he handed the two vials to the Twins.

"Drink them down in one and do _not_ spit them out," Harry explained, his voice filled with a sense of command as he explained, "Unlike familial adoption vows or decrees, this potion, known as the Blood Kin Transfusion Draught, will change _everything_ about you inside and out. You'll retain your personalities and still be Fred and George if you'd like to be, but your magic will change, your appearances will change and your kin loyalties and sense of family devotion will also change. You'll no longer hold any loyalties or debts towards Molly and Arthur Weasley: now, your DNA and any magical scans shall reveal you to be sons of Lily and James Potter and my elder brothers: which means that here…now…Fred and George Weasley die…so, make your final choice and, if the answer's yes, drink the potion down."

"We made our choice in that meeting," Fred explained, taking his potion and, as the contents burned down his throat, the elder wizard let out a gasp, but somehow kept on drinking.

"We choose you, Harry Potter, as our brother," George added, taking his own drink and, like his twin, he too felt the burning sensation and the stickiness of the potion cling to his insides. However, both boys managed to down the potion rather intensely and, tossing the vials aside in a manner that would have made Dr Jekyll jealous, they both fell to their knees, their hands curled into fists and their bodies trembling with pain and shock as their magic was transformed.

"What's happening?" asked Remus, looking to Harry with confusion and shock as he asked, "How did you create that potion, Harry?"

"He didn't," Alicia explained, "I did: you see, Remus Lupin, five days ago, I told Harry that I attended Firenze's Academy in Italy and this is one such spell that we learn about and how to craft: we don't believe in mothering our students there like Hogwarts and the foolish lemon-drop-fucking monster that I will soon call _my_ Headmaster does."

"Not an image I needed there, love," Harry laughed, earning a soft whine from Alicia before she placed a gentle kiss against his lips, both of them watching as the twins went through their transformations.

Thanks to the potion, it was easy to tell which was which afterwards: Fred's body became rather lean and slender, his fire-red hair becoming darker, like the ashes of redness within an inferno, a few streaks of black crossing his fringe like black flames. His freckles vanished and left nothing but clear skin and eerie, almost-hypnotic ice-blue eyes that held a hint of green towards the centre of the colouring. His Beater's muscular structure became slender and agile while his hair grew down to his shoulders and his body grew at least another three inches.

George, on the other hand, went from meagre and average to powerful and strong: his shoulders squared out and his arms became almost thick-set with his knuckles and hands becoming heavy-set and strong. His fingernails seemed to slightly elongate and sharpen while his eyes adopted a feral sort of glare that was held now within cold emerald-green eyes similar to Harry's, but with a hint of _gold_ to their outer edge. His hair became wild and charred black in colour, the look making Remus gasp as George also grew a few inches, his freckled skin also becoming clear and slightly stubble-lined around his jawline.

When the transformation was done, both boys turned before Harry, drawing himself up to his full height – which was _just_ above the chins of the duo compared to his height – asked them, "Who are you?"

"I am not Fred Weasley anymore," Fred explained, brushing his dark hair away from his eyes as he explained, "As blood and magic have changed me, so too do I change myself: now, I am Alexander Charles Potter…and, if I'm honest, I feel…different."

"As do I," George agreed, coughing as he added, "I am not George Weasley anymore: as blood and magic have changed me, so too do I change myself; now, I am, with your approval, little brother, Sirius James Potter…and I also feel…different."

"Alexander…Sirius…" Harry smirked, wiping his eye as he laughed, "Your namesake would probably have a field day, Siri, but what do you mean you feel different?"

"I think I can answer that one, Harry," Remus explained, indicating the now-named Sirius Potter – and agreeing that the guy's namesake would have a field day if he knew his name was being given to a Potter – as he told Harry, "When…Sirius changed, his body became feral and strong, but it was the hair and the eyes that told me. I can't explain the how or why, but I think…I'm pretty sure that Sirius there has become infused with traits and instincts…from a Lycanthrope…an Alpha-Class Werewolf."

"Bloody hell!" laughed Harry, the new Potters laughing with him as he asked, "What about Alexander?"

"Well," Remus answered, sniffing at the air surrounding the boy as he explained, "Again, I'm not so sure because I don't smell a complete transformation…but, like Sirius, Alexander has also discovered traits and instincts, but not of a werewolf. No: he has the smooth skin like Sirius, but the slick hair and the mesmerising glare as well as the lean look and physique: they're all a-typical signs of one creature: Royal-Blooded Vampire!"

"Double bloody hell," laughed Alexander, his voice edged with a humorous side to him that was hinted with a noble tone…like someone raised in the ranks. "No wonder you warned us about this, Harry: do you think it's like you guessed? Your Chaos Magic?"

"It's a possibility," Harry reasoned, "I don't know much about the blood side of Chaos Magic and I won't until I've gone and spoken with Tom, but, for now, let's just do our best to watch out for one another. What about your…negative effects, Alexander?"

"Well," Alexander replied, stepping out of the way of the circle before he moved into the sunlight, his skin remaining clear and perfectly formed, "I can walk in sunlight and…hey, I'm pretty handsome," he laughed as he caught sight of his reflection in a mirror.

"Guess he can see his reflection too," Harry mused, lifting the dagger once more before he asked, "What about…this? Can you…"

"Smell your blood?" finished Alexander, nodding as he turned to Harry, "Yeah, I can, but I'm not drawn to it like a proper vampire would be: maybe I can tame the hunger by drinking other forms of blood. Animal blood, maybe, which reminds me, Remy…" here, he gave Remus a wolfish smile as he laughed, "You're smelling pretty tasty at the moment."

"Alex…" laughed Sirius, earning a laugh from his blood-changed brother as he added, "He's just kidding, Remy…at least, I _hope_ he is since I can't feel that bond that people say Twins have anymore."

"But _I_ can," Alexander remarked, looking to Harry as he reasoned, "I guess I have a vampire's telepathic ability as well huh?"

"Seems that way," Harry sighed, looking at the now-healing cut on his palm – an advantage of Chaos Magic being any wound he sustained healed faster than normal people – before he added, "I'm just sorry we didn't anticipate this sort of side-effect: not that it won't help us in the long run."

"Oh, it'll help," Sirius laughed, his chuckle sounding like a gruff rumble as though he was growling at the same time, "Because I can say I'm looking forwards to playing a game of _Predator and Prey_ with our ex-siblings."

"Calm down, Sirius," Harry warned him, looking to Remus as he explained, "Look: Allie and I have to get a move on; before coming here, we sent a message to meet Tom in…" he glanced to a nearby clock – that was thankfully ordinary rather than the weird design of the Weasley clock – before he muttered, "Twenty-five minutes: blimey, is that the time? Anyway, while we're gone, I'd appreciate it if you could keep an eye on these two and figure out just what's yes for their changes and what's no. Could you do that for me, Remus?"

"Sure."

"And when we return," Harry added, looking to the newly-reborn Potter duo as he explained, "We'll be going home: to Black Island like Padfoot wanted me to do."

"Talking about the old Sirius in the company of the new Sirius," Alexander laughed as Harry gathered up his duster and made for the door, "This isn't going to make things too boring then, is it?"

Harry's laughter could be heard as he and Alicia left the apartment, leaving the two transformed teenagers to stay with Remus and figure out their new selves…

**A shorter Chapter 6, but one that still holds plenty of surprises: what other perks have come with Fred/Alexander and George/Sirius' new bodies?**

**Also, was it Harry's blood that did this or could it have perhaps been something else?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Voldemort has words with Harry regarding his gift and the young Chaos Mage has a few words of warning for a couple of old enemies;**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: I know it may seem a bit farfetched to do this, but I wanted a way for Harry to start building **_**other**_** forces while having a downside he didn't see on others; I hope people like the new Potters and I hope you all enjoy what is to come;**


	7. Chapter 7

Know Your Enemy

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is, ladies and gentlemen: this was an idea I put in the Den and a lot of you have asked that I post it; so, here we go: now, as I said, the idea came from the brilliant crime series, _The Mentalist_ – which I also don't own – and the story…well, it's probably my first with an OC pairing, so we'll have to see where it goes;

As I've said before, if you don't like it, then don't read it: flames will be used to warm me up this winter;

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this to everyone that asked me to have a go at turning this into a proper story; my recommended read for this story is _He Is Not One of Us_ by Bloodfire87: an amazing Dark Harry story with an attitude that, if I may say so, will be similar to this one; anyway, enjoy…

Harry/OC

Ron/Hermione

Remus/Tonks

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

/_Parseltongue_/

**ArchAngelGundam: The downside only occurs to those who don't acquire the gifts naturally: since Harry's is hereditary, he doesn't suffer from the downside, but his soul/conscience do become blacker over time;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: Admittedly, I **_**do**_** have a couple of ideas, but any are welcome: just PM me the details or DocX them;**

**T4: Yeah, sometimes my train of thought gets derailed and the end result winds up being different than what I had planned: different, but still good;**

**StormyFireDragon: Have I not given him a new wand yet? Oops; guess I'd better do that soon, eh Storm?**

**WhiteElfElder: That idea has potential, but this time, it was just the Chaos Magic influencing their traits;**

**Stallion6 of Deviantart: What he did, he did in the name of all mankind and Greater Good…but **_**not**_** in the Name of Harry Potter;**

**Seven Malfoy: I would have to agree with your point and I hope you continue to enjoy the story;**

_When the transformation was done, both boys turned before Harry, drawing himself up to his full height – which was just above the chins of the duo compared to his height – asked them, "Who are you?"_

"_I am not Fred Weasley anymore," Fred explained, brushing his dark hair away from his eyes as he explained, "As blood and magic have changed me, so too do I change myself: now, I am Alexander Charles Potter…and, if I'm honest, I feel…different."_

"_As do I," George agreed, coughing as he added, "I am not George Weasley anymore: as blood and magic have changed me, so too do I change myself; now, I am, with your approval, little brother, Sirius James Potter…and I also feel…different."_

Chapter 7: Alicia's Secret

Thanks to his new powers and his cemented legacy, Harry found another new power being revealed in the early days of testing his gifts after killing Bellatrix Lestrange: whenever he needed to travel to another area instantly, it wasn't by the means of Apparition that he did so, but in a swirling vortex of black and red flames that mirrored the fires of Hell itself.

The only one – other than Harry himself – that hadn't been so surprised to find such a powerful and dark-demonstrating means of displaying his power was Alicia and, as the flames that transported Harry died down, the dark-skinned Mistress of Chaos – as Harry had taken to call her – sighed with contentment before she told him, "I don't think I'll ever tire of feeling your power like that, love."

"And soon," Harry told her, putting his arm through hers as they walked up the small path towards Malfoy Manor, "Once I'm sure I have my power under control, you'll share in its wonder, Allie: I won't leave you as a weak human for long, I promise."

Resting her head on his shoulder, Alicia watched as Harry stepped into the low light that shone from the windows of the manor, his deep green eyes looking close to black as he savoured the rushes of Dark Magic that he could feel surrounding the house. Releasing herself from her lover momentarily, Alicia opened the door before she stepped aside, giving a bow of respect to Harry as she told him, "After you, my Lord."

As Harry laughed at her amusement and her wish to make him happy, he took her arm and, stepping through the door, he closed it wandlessly before pressing her back against the door and, trailing his lips over her neck, he whispered, "Don't do that again, Allie: only my enemies bow before me…before I wipe their souls from existence."

Alicia seemed to purr in response as Harry let her go and, turning to the hall, he smirked as he saw Tom Riddle now standing in the entranceway, the eyes of the Dark Lord filled with a mix of amusement and inner rage as he heard Harry's promise and desire.

"Good afternoon, Tom," Harry muttered, standing tall and proud while he kept a strong, but gentle, hold on Alicia in case his former enemy decided to attack him or her, "What's with the look?"

"I should kill you where you stand, Harry Potter," Tom hissed icily, his words cut off when Harry, lifting his free hand, snapped his fingers, summoning a small orb of black flames that flickered in the low light, their wispy tops dancing like ghosts of elemental darkness.

"You can try," he retorted, his eyes hardening as he added, "But then again, _if_ you tried, it would breach the terms of our agreed parley: speaking of which, where are Lucius and Draco? I don't really think it would do for my aide and my future ally to miss this."

"They're waiting for us in the drawing room," Tom answered, his voice still holding that iciness to it as he explained, "However, I would risk breaking my magical oath against _you_ after what you did to Bellatrix."

"Tom, Tom, Tom," sighed Harry, giving Tom a look of humorous disbelief as he asked, "Did you actually think I'd leave _everything_ about my lighter side back there? I made a silent vow to avenge Sirius and I choose to keep that vow: besides, with _me_ here and with my powers, it's not like you still needed such a disobedient, treacherous slut like her, did you?"

Raising an eyebrow in interest, the Dark Lord glanced once to Alicia before he asked, "Does this mean you wish to side with me in this war, Harry?"

"Maybe," Harry shrugged, before he gave a shark-like smile as he added, "But then again, maybe not: it's still _my_ decision, Riddle and, besides, Lucius himself told me that you didn't _want_ me to join you."

"That's true," Tom agreed, heaving a sigh before he inclined his head behind him as he added, "Very well: since you're here, we may as well get this over with, Harry. So, if you and young Miss Calico will follow me, we can start this meeting."

With a growl to show he didn't like how Tom addressed his lover – as Harry treated Alicia as _his_ equal and therefore wouldn't allow anyone to disrespect her – Harry followed the Dark Lord up one flight of stairs, past a rather intricate set of portraits and treasures, some of which held Dark Magical surges that seemed to draw Harry in. As he followed behind the Dark Lord, Harry then felt something from Alicia that made him feel the protective, loving side of him rear its head.

Stopping for a moment, Harry looked at his lover before he asked, "What's wrong, Allie? Ever since we've arrived and talked with Him, you've been shaking: are you scared?"

"No, lover," Alicia replied, giving a soft kiss to Harry before she explained, "I just don't like how he was willing to betray this parley and everything he's done for you just for an unworthy bitch like Lestrange. My love," she then looked ahead to where Tom had stopped, clearly sensing that the duo's steps had halted behind him. With another soft kiss to Harry, Alicia hugged him and whispered in his ear as she told him, "If he tried anything, you know I would do my best to stop his attack, don't you? I'd even give _my_ life to protect you…"

"Don't you even _dare_," Harry hissed, his words making Alicia shiver, but this time with the same dark lust she'd always felt for her lover. "Allie, don't you even _think_ of risking your life for me: no-one else will do that unless I _make_ them do it. And besides," he dropped his voice and, with a soft nip of his teeth against her ears, he whispered, "Tom doesn't know of my Devouring, remember?"

"And if he tried," Alicia giggled, "It would make you hungry, wouldn't it, my love?"

"If it's possible," Harry replied, "Even hungrier than when I slaughtered Bellatrix for trying to take you from me."

Seemingly satisfied with his response, Alicia let Harry lead her along the corridor, both of them catching up with Tom in moments as the Dark Lord led them into a room off the left-hand side. In this room, a large black Venetian Oak table was set up with several chairs around it; two of these chairs were already occupied, though the occupants of those chairs rose and gave a curt bow to Voldemort as he entered with Harry and Alicia.

"Lucius, Draco," Harry remarked, returning the curt bow as he added, "Thank you for opening your home to me for the sake of my parley with Lord Voldemort: if I may be so bold, you have quite the decorative taste, Lord Malfoy."

"Thank you, Lord Potter-Black," Lucius replied, the latter name of Harry's Lordship clearly striking a chord with Draco as Harry caught a wince of the boy's left eye.

Ignoring his doubts, Harry guided Alicia to a seat, before he lifted himself up again and, turning to Draco, he held out his hand as he explained, "I'm willing to honour Sirius' last wishes, Draco: I have no place for Light worshippers anymore and I have been clearly black-listed and head-hunted by Weasel and the Mudblood. So, what do you say? Care to get to know the new Harry Potter?"

Draco seemed hesitant with his answer as he glanced past Harry to where his Father gave a nod of agreement to something that hadn't been spoken aloud: with a sigh of apparent defeat, Draco held out his hand and took Harry's, his voice calm as he explained, "I would be honoured to get to know the real you…Lord Potter-Black: so I too will honour Sirius' last wish."

"I knew you would," smirked Harry, keeping his hand on Draco's while the Malfoy Brat wasn't aware of a dark glow filling the Chaos Mage's eyes: meanwhile, on the palm of Harry's hand, a black shroud suddenly passed from Harry's hand to Draco's, the power and the intent unclear to Draco, but Harry could _feel_ it.

'It'll take a little time,' he thought as he released Draco's hand, the blackness now fully inside the young Malfoy, 'But he must think me an idiot for not considering the fact that him and his Azkaban-belonging Father would want to _use_ my friendship to get back into the Black Family's wealth and resources. Well, we'll just see what he thinks of such a plan after my Mage Burst Virus has spread through him…_no-one_ uses Lord Obscurix!'

As Harry took his seat following his apparent _reconciliation_ with the Malfoy Heir, Alicia rose from her seat and took a new seat in her lover's lap, his arms snaking around her waist as he felt her wish to be close to him.

With everyone seated, Voldemort – as he'd seemingly returned his visage to the red-eyed, snake-faced monster of infant wizards' nightmares while Harry and Draco had talked – took a deep breath before he addressed Harry as he asked, "Now, Harry…what do you wish to know about first?"

"I'd say Alicia," Harry explained, "But I don't much care for how _you_ see her as just a gift to me: so, instead, I'll just come out and ask it, Riddle: why have you decided to extend the olive branch to me and help me discover my secret legacy?"

"Ah," Voldemort laughed, "So you are aware of your heritage as the last son of the Obscurix bloodline?"

"I am," Harry replied, aware of a look of horror from Draco while Lucius just nodded once as though his own dilemmas and thoughts had been confirmed. "And, as you may guess, I've also accepted it and embraced it."

"Wonderful," Voldemort continued, "In that case, I feel no need to explain the background of your bloodline, so, instead, I'll just come right out and tell you: back when I used your blood to bring myself back from the beyond, I also discovered something that intrigued me and confused me. But I did not confirm my suspicions until this past summer's term when I entered your mind. You see, Harry, despite what you may think after that day, my intention of being in your head was _not_ to harm you, but drive a wedge between you and Dumbledore and see what he would do."

"I _know_ what he'd be willing to do if he was given the chance," Harry muttered, his grip tightening slightly on Alicia as he added, "But what do you mean by suspicions? What did you discover inside me, Riddle?"

"Again," Tom answered, "Straight to the point: I admire that about you, Harry…anyway, to answer your question, I ask one of my own: tell me, Harry: have you ever heard…of a Horcrux?"

"No," Harry replied, though he did hear a gasp from Alicia; peering into her dark eyes, he asked, "Explanations please, Allie?"

"I…I heard mentions of it during my last…my last Dark Arts course at Firenze," Alicia explained, looking away from Voldemort while she explained to Harry, "A Horcrux is a dark item constructed from the fusing of a creature's soul with an inanimate or magical being or form: once it's fused, the Horcrux acts as…well, I think the appropriate term would be an escape clause from Death. As long as the Horcrux exists, you cannot die."

"That, as you once said, Harry, would be the Cliff Notes version," Tom surmised, inclining his head to Alicia as he added, "I see I truly chose well with my gift to you: you are more than a pretty face, Miss Calico."

Alicia didn't reply, but Harry felt that anger rise again as he heard Tom talk down to his girl, his Queen: clearing his throat, the young Chaos Mage continued as he asked, "So…what are you saying, Tom? _I'm_ one of these Horcruxes?"

"Yes," Tom answered, returning his attention to Harry, "And this is the reason for my desire to keep you happy and hope that you could see me as an old comrade: when I entered your mind, I felt the magical ebbs and flows from the Horcrux inside you and sought only to learn more. When I heard of how you had ostracised yourself from your friends and became the sole warrior in your circle, I had Alicia watch over you and do what she could to make you happy."

"Well, she's certainly done that," Harry explained, smiling to himself as Alicia let her head rest against his shoulder, "But she's _not_ just a gift, Tom: despite what _you_ may do to her, I won't hurt her, degrade her or make her do anything she does not wish to. Admittedly, I was both horrified and disbelieving when she revealed that she does what you tell her to, but, like I told her…I knew what failing you meant and, try as I might to hate her, I couldn't bring myself to allow her to suffer that fate. Since then, Alicia's willingly let herself become mine and, no matter what, Tom, if it's you or Dumbledore or anyone else that threatens her, I won't allow it!"

"The famous Harry Potter _saving-people_ instinct strikes again, I see," Tom reasoned, glancing once to Alicia before he explained, "But you need not be afraid, Harry: I see you desire your power and I shall allow you to have it. I know you're still questioning your own place in the future and so, I shall give you that freedom…as I have done already. As for whatever fears you have about being my Horcrux, I tell you this: don't be afraid because I now understand why that senile old man sought to drive us together. You see, Harry, if a Horcrux is destroyed, then my strength shall be weakened: however, for a _live_ Horcrux to be destroyed, it can only be done one way…"

"With the death of the vessel," Harry finished, earning a nod from Voldemort while Harry continued, "So _that's_ why you seek to make me happy: you _want_ me alive so you can never die."

"Surprised?"

"Not really," Harry remarked, an air of acceptance to his voice as he added, "It _is_ you we're talking about here, Tom: you'd do anything to be immortal. However, while I'm not surprised, I also accept what it is you're asking: after all, your own destruction caused the Horcrux to be put into me and then that power assisted in your resurrection, which explains your…human-looking side too, right?"

"Yes," Tom answered, "When I left your mind back in the Ministry, I took a small amount of your power within the Horcrux and gave myself the human side of me back that you saw in Gringotts."

"Then it seems we're even," Harry reasoned, "I brought you back and you did the same for me, albeit my resurrection was a magical one and not a physical one."

"Agreed."

"So…what happens now?"

"Now," Voldemort answered, linking his fingers before he explained, "I think there's another little…secret that someone here wishes to tell you, Harry: you see, there's one question…or perhaps it's a revelation, but anyway, it's a point you seem to have missed."

"Which is?"

"Alicia Calico," Voldemort answered, his eyes on the young witch as he explained, "I trust her more than my most-loyal of witches to come to you, befriend you, love you and stay close to you. Plus, I'm sure she's told you by now about how she was actually _willing_ to do this for me and yet you've not really asked her why that is."

"I told him why it was," Alicia argued, but Harry thought he heard a desperate note in her voice as she explained, "I told him of how I gave myself to him in _every_ sense and how I could have left him, but his innocent question told me he didn't want me to go. I told him that he didn't have to be afraid of who he was and that I would stand at his side gratefully…in whatever sense he wanted me to."

"But did you tell him _why_ you volunteered?" asked Voldemort, the answer clear to him as Harry glanced at Alicia with a questioning glance, "You mean you never told him? My dear Alicia…I'm disappointed in you."

"What's he mean, Allie?" asked Harry, his answer coming when Alicia, rising from his lap, moved around the chair and towards the door; she stopped just before the door and, as she turned back to Harry, he saw her mouth the words _forgive me._

"I told you my name," she explained, "Alicia Calico, but that was my Mother's name."

"What does that…" Harry began, but trailed off when he realised Alicia had just said _Mother_ and not… "No…"

"Yes," Alicia explained, her head held high, but her eyes holding back tears as she remarked, "My name…in full…is Alicia Maria Calico…_Riddle_."

"That means…"

"She's my daughter," Tom answered, his voice filled with amused mockery as he laughed, "And I have to say, Harry, I want to thank you for taking such _good care _of her."

_**Know Your Enemy**_

"DAUGHTER? YOU'RE TOM'S DAUGHTER? WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME?"

"I…I was scared," Alicia answered, her own Shielding Charms helping to protect her from the flames and magical destruction that Harry sent her way, "I…I didn't even know it myself until…until the day after he came back."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, his voice edged with anger while his magic crackled like a wave of empowering darkness around his body, "I…I bared my soul to you; I _let_ you convince me to accept my family's destiny; I…I _had sex _with you and…all this time…why didn't I see it?"

"Harry…"

"QUIET!" Roared Harry, lifting his hand and, empowering the Kira Force ability of his Chaos Magic, he launched it right at Alicia, holding her in the air with little more than his own energy. As he pushed the darkness through her, he saw her holding her throat in pain, his magic focused solely on pain rather than death. "You have no right…_no right_…to use my name: all this time…you were always open and honest, but how _else_ would you know me? Know all about my past, my broken self, about _everything_ and being sent to a Dark School as well: Merlin…"

"I…I'm sorry…" Alicia croaked, her voice weak from the fury of the Kira holding her in the air, her heart pounding while her eyes were wide with terror as she felt the pains push at her mind and body, "Please…Harry…I _love_ you…I'd give you…_anything_…please…"

With a snarl, Harry released Alicia from the Kira Force, his eyes now burning with rage as he hissed, "Why didn't you tell me? And don't give me the _I-was-scared_ bullshit: face facts, Alicia…you _lied_ to me! And I…I trusted you…again, I made it wrong: you _betrayed _me!"

"I didn't," Alicia told him, slowly staggering through her pains as she approached him, though she didn't get too close as she could still feel the ebb and flow of his magic crackling around him. Stopping a half-foot's distance from him, Alicia looked into his eyes before she dropped to her knees, her head bowed as she explained, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think me as some sort of trap: Harry, I volunteered to be my…my…"

"_FATHER!_" Harry exclaimed, his magic lashing out again as Alicia winced, her cheek being cut by the power of Chaos, "Say it for what he truly is, Alicia: your _Father!_"

"Yes," Alicia continued, "I…I volunteered because…I wanted to see for myself how you'd be: I did want to tell you when I revealed who I really was, but you…you were so strong, so passionate and so…"

"Gullible?"

"I was going to say commanding," Alicia retorted, lifting her head so she was looking at Harry, the area around them – which was also in the graveyard of Riddle Manor as Harry had literally grabbed Alicia and Flamed out of the meeting – scorched by his magic, but giving off light so he could see her clearly. "I knew what you wanted, Harry…and I wanted to give it to you: I…I didn't lie to you about that. He wanted me to be yours however you wanted me and do whatever I could to make you feel happy again. I went back to you after you'd gone to Gringotts because I chose to: I felt that you had visited him or seen him and, again, I wanted to tell you, but, again, you had that air around you: strength and command with a hint of hope and want."

"All this time," Harry whispered, "Everything I told you: I mean, you stood there, you watched and you even climaxed when I tortured Bellatrix: your _Father's_ most-loyal follower…and I turned her into mulch. I should have _known_ something was wrong when she addressed you as Allie, like you were…you were…_friends!_"

"I feel _nothing_ for anyone on my Father's creed," Alicia argued, now taking a risk as she approached Harry, her hand slipping into his as she held onto him, feeling his magic strike out at her, but she didn't care. "Harry, the day after his…return, he came to my home in Florence and he murdered my Mother: he said she'd abandoned him and, unless I was willing to do the same, he'd kill me too…or worse."

"And what?" asked Harry, "You volunteered because you thought I'd feel the same with you?"

"No," Alicia answered, looking up to the Manor before she explained, "Listen, I know nothing I say will…will convince you, so…please…let me prove myself another way."

"How?"

"Use your Power," Alicia told him, lifting her hand to his cheek before she explained, "Look into my mind and then take me away, Harry: you'll know where."

Harry, still angered by Alicia's revelation and her secrecy, didn't just reach for her mind: instead, he grabbed her throat in his hand and glared at her, using his Chaos Magic to reach into her mind. This wasn't just Legilimency, it was like tearing the mind of your target apart until you were truly certain of what you'd find.

When Harry _did_ find what Alicia wanted him to find, he pulled out, held onto her and, in a whirlwind of flames, he vanished from the Manor's exterior.

_**Know Your Enemy**_

Like before, Harry's Flame target was a graveyard, but this time, there was more of a sense of honour about this one than the decrepit feeling of Riddle Manor's gravesites. As Harry looked around, he was then aware that they were standing in the shadow of a large dome-topped building that seemed to stretch outwards in different directions, almost forming a star-like shape.

Looking to a frightened, but determined Alicia, Harry asked, "Where are we?"

"That building," Alicia explained, "Is Firenze Academy: it's where I learned about magic, but it wasn't to serve my Father…it was for something else."

"What?"

"Take a look," Alicia explained, then indicating the spot in where they were stood: turning to glare at the site, Harry's anger turned into shock when he found himself looking upon a stone-and-crystal-combined statue of three unicorns in flight like Pegasi. Their horns met in the middle of the combination also like the salute of the Three Musketeers and, underneath, imprinted upon a golden plaque, there was an Italian-language memorial.

"What does it say?" asked Harry, watching as Alicia moved to the site and, kneeling down, she drew her wand before she cast a spell to conjure two bouquets of flowers.

Setting down the flowers, Alicia lowered her head in prayer before she rose and, with the statue in the background, she explained, "It says: _here lies Signor Romulus Calico and Signora Alexandria Calico; taken by the Devil, they are now with the Angels. May they Rest In Peace._"

"How…"

"Alexandria is my Mother," Alicia explained, "She married her husband _before_ He came and took her pride and, in doing so, he gained a daughter: me. My Father, my _real_ Father, Romulus, never once treated me as anything but his little girl and he loved me. Mother moved out of our other home in Wales to come back to her native birthplace and enrolled me in Firenze: Father Romulus was the Vice-Principal here and so, when they…when they were murdered, they were buried here."

"But…"

"I've _never_ thought of Him as my Father," Alicia explained, "That's why I volunteered: he felt I wouldn't be able to succeed as one of his, but I chose it because…I hoped…I wished that you, Harry Potter, wouldn't be drawn to his darkness. Instead, as I've now seen with your Chaos Magic…and I've _felt_ it to boot, but I've seen that you can find your own. I didn't tell you about him because I don't think of him as my Father: he's the monster that took my parents as he took yours and, when you asked if I was yours, Harry, I said yes because, in that one moment, I thought…I hoped that you would…perhaps…be the one to…"

"Kill him?"

"Yes."

"But what about now?" asked Harry, his hotness and his rage gone from him as he looked again to the memorial, "I'm a Horcrux, Allie: as long as that stays, he won't die: how do I kill him now? And how do I know I can still trust you?"

"Because I _am_ yours, my love," Alicia answered, moving away from the grave and, standing with Harry, she took his hand and placed it on her heart, "This body, this soul, this heart and every drop of this witch's magic and her blood: it's all yours: that's why I've laughed, celebrated, played and, yes, even climaxed when I've felt your power. You are a Chaos Mage, my love: one of the most powerful Dark forces in existence is now in the hands of the _last_ being that they'll expect to bear its power. When you embraced it, I had a vision: of you, my love, my Lord, my _Master_ if that's what you want me to call you. But I had a vision of you as the new ruler of darkness: with all kneeling and cowering before you; I know this revelation may change your trust to me, but I'll do _anything_ to get it back, my love."

"But how do I know I can trust your word?" asked Harry.

Alicia placed her hand over his, the feel of her heartbeat almost thumping against his hand as she told him, "I don't owe any allegiance to Tom Riddle anymore: now, every little piece of me is yours to do with as you see fit, my Lord Obscurix: whatever you ask, I will serve, I so swear it on my parents' graves!"

With that, she dropped to her knees again, her head bowed to him as she waited for his response.

"Al…Allie?"

Looking up, she gave him a soft smile as she asked, "Yes, my love?"

"Get up."

She obeyed, but when she did so, a gasp of shock escaped her as Harry held onto her, his magic now tickling at her skin as his will seemed to move with the Chaos Magic, his voice soft as he whispered to her, "I'm sorry, lover: I was just…_so_ angry, I never thought of how things would go for someone who shares my pain, my loss and my path. You've done so much for me…and all I can do is hurt you, use you and make you feel…so sour: but now, I see the truth. You say you want Riddle dead?"

"Yes."

"Then don't you _ever_ call him your Father again," Harry commanded, tightening his hold on Alicia as he explained, "We're going to find another way to destroy this Horcrux inside me and then, when it's done, you _will_ be my Princess of Chaos. You say you want _me_ to rule? Then that's what I'll do: together, my love, we'll grow stronger, we'll become more powerful and, starting with a certain duo I now have as brothers, we'll build our own forces. Dark creatures the world over will cower before us: I swear it myself…and you, my love, to you I vow _never_ to use my powers in anger ever again! Please, Alicia Calico, say you'll be mine!"

"I will be yours, my love," Alicia replied, pulling away slightly so she could look into his eyes, "Mind, body and soul: I am yours…I swear."

"Then…kiss me, Allie," Harry whispered, Alicia more than willing to oblige as they both set their sights on the future…their goals now clearer than ever:

To _kill_ Tom Riddle and replace him with a new, more powerful Dark Lord.

Harry James Obscurix-Potter-Black, the Supreme King of _all_ Darkness…

**Chapter 7 and what a revelation: Alicia is Tom's daughter, but her loyalty belongs to the Prince of Chaos: can they overcome the obstacles and give Harry the throne?**

**Plus, can they keep their plots secret from Tom and destroy Harry's Horcrux before it's too late?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Enemies reunite as Harry 'invites' the Order to have a nice little chat and meet the **_**new**_** Potters; plus, Alicia begins her research for her lover's conquest when Harry gets a surprise invitation…from Firenze Academy!**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'd like to thank Winged Seer Wolf for the ideas on Harry's Chaos Power: descriptions of those that have appeared are below:**

**Kira Force: **_**Releases a burst of Chaos Magic that targets all systems in the body and slowly destroys them or torments them into complete dominated state: over-use on a non-natural Chaos Mage can result in the loss of humanity;**_

**Amaterasu: **_**Summons a burst of concentrated Hellfire that burns for seven days before natural extinguish and can eat through any and all materials;**_

**The Devouring: **_**Allows a Chaos Mage to absorb the Dark Magical Essence within a spell, hex, curse or potion and use it as nourishing strength and self-empowerment of Chaos Abilities: **_**AN:****Winged Seer Wolf originally called this 'Nothingness' but I changed it to be a bit catchier, but thanks to him all the same;**

**Mage Burst Virus: **_**A parasitic strand of chaos magic that shows no outward signs but internally it seeps into the enemy's magic and turns them into a Chaos Mage's ally till death. Can also be used as a projectile attack that causes no true damage, but does the same as the parasite. **_**AN: Thanks to Winged Seer Wolf for coming up with this power;**


	8. Chapter 8

Know Your Enemy

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is, ladies and gentlemen: this was an idea I put in the Den and a lot of you have asked that I post it; so, here we go: now, as I said, the idea came from the brilliant crime series, _The Mentalist_ – which I also don't own – and the story…well, it's probably my first with an OC pairing, so we'll have to see where it goes;

As I've said before, if you don't like it, then don't read it: flames will be used to warm me up this winter;

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this to everyone that asked me to have a go at turning this into a proper story; my recommended read for this story is _He Is Not One of Us_ by Bloodfire87: an amazing Dark Harry story with an attitude that, if I may say so, will be similar to this one; anyway, enjoy…

Harry/OC

Ron/Hermione

Remus/Tonks

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

/_Parseltongue_/

**StormyFireDragon: Then I hope this chapter fills in a few blanks for you, Storm: and thanks for continuously supporting my work;**

**Jjmartinez1217: That's certainly an interesting idea;**

**WhiteElfElder: He's going to be in for a bit of a rollercoaster ride on the road to serving his new Master willingly: also, that is an interesting idea;**

**Wandering Sage: I would have to agree;**

"_We're going to find another way to destroy this Horcrux inside me and then, when it's done, you will be my Princess of Chaos. You say you want me to rule? Then that's what I'll do: together, my love, we'll grow stronger, we'll become more powerful and, starting with a certain duo I now have as brothers, we'll build our own forces. Dark creatures the world over will cower before us: I swear it myself…and you, my love, to you I vow never to use my powers in anger ever again!"_

Chapter 8: "Who Knew Being Bad Felt So Good?"

It was the night before Harry's sixteenth birthday and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, except for the Chaos Mage and his spouse;

Lying in his bed with his Princess in his arms, Harry felt a smile cross over his face as he knew that, in just mere moments, his full emancipation would overpower him and resurrect him as a true Chaos Mage and then, with that power under his command, Harry would be able to help Alicia turn him into the Supreme King that she wished for him to be…and now he _wanted_ to be.

Resting with her head against his shoulder as she soothingly massaged his body, feeling the tingles of power stirring under her fingers, Alicia placed a chaste kiss against her lover's knuckles before she asked, "Are you prepared for this, my love? We both know it won't be so simple as most magical maturities."

"I don't much care, Allie," Harry answered coolly, trying not to let his focus be distracted by Alicia's soothing, but also passionately-arousing touches against his skin. "Once the full power of Chaos is available to me, we'll be able to work together to bring about a new age of Darkness where even Tom Riddle will beg for our mercy."

"But he won't get it, will he?" asked Alicia, earning a shake of the head from Harry, "When all is said and done, my love, what will you do to him?"

"At the moment," Harry answered, giving into passion for a moment as he kissed Alicia deeply and, caressing her cheek in his hand, he told her, "After what he did to you and your parents, my Queen, I'm sorely tempted to let Alexander drain him dry before I personally devour his soul _and_ every ounce of Dark Magic inside him and then I'll let Remus and Sirius have what's left of him on the night of the full moon."

"Harry…" groaned Alicia, Harry smirking when he saw her hand move down to her womanhood with a sense of longing, "Don't tease me like this."

"Once my maturity is out of the way," Harry told her, taking her hand and placing it against his lips, his kisses making Alicia feel a bit better as he told her, "I'm all yours, Allie: you've been so good and loyal to me that you deserve this: I know it's _my_ birthday, but tonight, just this once, I'll be yours."

"Thank…" Alicia began, before the chime of the hallway clock cut her off: at the same time, Harry suddenly leapt from the bed, his body and spine cracking with an intense pain while his skin was outlined by a sheen of blood-red magic. Just like when he'd first put on the Obscurix Medallion, Harry's body was suddenly enveloped in darkness and flames that scorched around him like a vortex: at the same time, Alicia was also aware of a pool of blood forming at her lover's feet and, from within the whirlwind, a scream of primal rage tore out of Harry as bolts of Chaos Energy flew from the vortex and, when it struck everything _but_ Alicia, it twisted and gnarled the targets and, in some cases, obliterated them completely.

As the twelfth chime resounded through the hall, a powerful geyser of dark energy suddenly shot out of the flames and, striking the ceiling of the room, the energy was radiated with anger, fury, bloodlust and a longing hunger for the flesh, blood, bone and souls of the enemy.

Sat where she was, Alicia felt her heart grow cold and her hands actually trembled with a mix of fear and disbelieving awe as she watched the flames and the energy die down before, from within the darkness, a pale shadow rose from the ground and, turning to her, glared at her with cold green eyes that were hinted by an almost swirling pupil split into three different parts of the green colouring.

The skin of the true Harry was as pale as death and, with his refined posture and slick dark hair that was spiked with a sense of actually intending to spike it rather than showing that Harry didn't know what a comb was, he looked like a white devil. The shadows billowed around him like wings of the night and, as he looked at her, Harry's voice whispered from his mouth like a serpent's hiss.

"Come to me…my Queen."

Rising from the bed, Alicia approached and, looking at the eyes of her lover, she gulped before, forsaking his earlier wishes when they were at Malfoy Manor, she bowed before him, her hands clasped together as though she was worshipping his new form.

"My love," she gasped, her head bowed to him as she asked, "Is…is that really you?"

"The real me, Alicia," Harry answered, his voice as cold as death itself as he took her hands and, lifting her off her knees, he asked, "Now, help me settle my power's rushes: give me your body, my love."

"It is yours, Harry," Alicia replied, before she placed a strong kiss against his lips, the feel of his body against hers only enforced by the way that she could actually _taste_ the malice and chaos within his power.

As far as Alicia was concerned, as Harry ripped her clothes off and pushed her down onto their bed to cement their final love for one another, her King's power tasted…pretty damn good.

_**Know Your Enemy**_

_AN: The following scene happened when Fred and George became Alexander and Sirius_

Dumbledore was officially at the end of his rope;

First Harry had gone missing and then Remus had shut off the Floo Gates to Grimmauld and denied the Order access _and_ now, to boot, the Order was down several key members and, all the while, there was still no sign of Harry, even though some apparent _third party_ had allowed him to gain his heritage from Sirius.

Why couldn't that stupid brat just die when he was told to?

If Harry would just contact Dumbledore, then the old man could try and help _persuade_ Harry that the end always justified the means and then, with a few potions from Molly and her family and the abandoned senses of Weasley and Granger, Harry would be ripe…and ready to die.

And if he didn't?

Well, that's what Azkaban was for…

"ALBUS!"

A low groan escaped Dumbledore as he looked into the Burrow, which was also the temporary HQ of the Order, as Molly Weasley ran out, shock and disbelief in her eyes as she exclaimed, "He's gone too far, now! That little bastard has betrayed us!"

"Harry?" asked Dumbledore, "How do you mean?"

"Come and see," Molly insisted, leading the Headmaster back into the house where the remaining Weasley children – Ron and Ginny – were standing with Hermione in front of the strange clock of the Weasley Family.

As Dumbledore approached, Ron then turned to him before, holding out his hand, he insisted, "That little shit has done this: I'm going to kill him _myself_ for this!"

Looking into the boy's hands, Dumbledore's eyes narrowed when he saw just what had caused such a fuss in the simple-minded dead-last of the family:

Fred and George Weasley's hands had fallen from the clock: a sign that, according to what Dumbledore had been told by Arthur, was a sign of them turning their backs on the family. And, if what everyone was guessing proved to be true, then there was only _one_ reason that this would happen now:

They had obeyed that demented fool, Black's last wishes and sided with Harry…as family.

However, what was shown as a crime and a pain for the Weasleys turned into opportunity for Dumbledore as, turning to Molly, he asked, "Do we know where they are now, Molly?"

"No," Molly replied, somewhere between distraught and frightened as she looked at the two blackened hands of the clock where her sons had once been.

Placing a _comforting _hand on Molly's shoulder, Dumbledore sighed before he explained, "We can use this, Molly: they are no longer your family and cannot help stop you from being the future Mother-in-Law of Harry: with them out of the way, we have the perfect chance to get even with Harry. Then, I promise you, they'll be begging to come back."

"Y-Yes," Molly agreed, unaware of the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as she added, "Ginny, dear: come on: we'll have to try something new to make sure Harry learns where he's best kept."

As the two women left, Dumbledore scowled before he turned his attention to Ron and Hermione, both of whom weren't even fazed by the Weasley matriarch's words as they both looked to Dumbledore. Keeping his well-forged mask in place, the Headmaster then added, "It's all up to you two now: Harry needs to be taught a lesson and you two are the only ones that can help him: especially if you are to get your hands on what we talked about. Can I rely on you?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Ron and Hermione answered, both of them leaving Dumbledore to stare at the clock before he laughed to himself;

'Sometimes…it's almost _too_ easy these days…but no matter, because Harry _will_ come back and, when he does, he _will_ die…even if I have to kill him myself.'

_**Know Your Enemy**_

_**Present Day**_

Whether it was because of how they'd spent the night or just because Harry had never really had a good-night's sleep _before_ that night with Alicia, the Dark Couple didn't know, but their sleep wasn't as peaceful even after Alicia had given herself to her lover. Now, with the morning sun poking through the window of Harry's room – which was, ironically, Sirius' old room in Grimmauld – Harry cracked open his eyes, still showing the triple-curved pupils that his change had brought around within his green-eyed glare.

Seeing Alicia lying there next to him, her fingers lazily dancing over his torso while she smiled down at him, Harry actually groaned before he asked, "Was last night as fun for you as it was for me?"

"Perhaps even better than our first time together," Alicia chuckled, placing a soft kiss against her lover's lips as she asked, "What makes you ask such a thing, my love? Now, at least, you know for certain that I'm yours."

"As I am yours, Allie," Harry replied, his ice-cold tone still sounding like a hiss of a serpent as he pulled himself up and, holding his lover in his arms, he added, "But I ask because, when we…you know…came, I felt my power escape me and become part of you: now, I know we were protected because I ensured that _before_ my maturity even started…so what…"

"You always said you'd give me your power, lover," Alicia purred, now nipping lightly at Harry's neckline much to his amusement before she added, "Perhaps your coming of age, no puns intended, but perhaps the magic of the night helped make you give me that power: whatever the reason, I remain yours, my love…and that includes whatever powers you give me…willingly or not."

"I just _had_ to hear you say it," Harry smirked, before their morning passion was cut off by a knock at the door; running a hand through his hair, Harry groaned before he asked, "What?"

"Harry?" Alexander's noble, but apathetically-charged tones spoke from the other side of the door, "Sorry to interrupt Alicia giving you her gift, but we've got a problem."

"So do you if you make another joke about my lover, Alex," Harry growled, the sound of retreating footsteps bringing a smile to his face as he climbed out of bed and, with a soft sigh, he added, "Guess we'd better go and see what the problem is…oh, but Allie?"

"Yes, lover?" asked Alicia, watching as Harry dressed rather quickly, his pale skin still showing from his transformation as he turned back to her, his open shirt showing her his pale torso and defined physique.

"If I _did_ give you my power last night," he told her, leaning across the bed before he placed a kiss against her cheek, "I don't regret it."

"Me either," Alicia laughed, before she left the bed to get dressed herself, Harry shaking his head before he turned and made for the door.

"Meet you downstairs!"

_**Know Your Enemy**_

"HE WANTS TO DO…WHAT?"

Alicia didn't even flinch as she walked into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place where Harry was drinking down a large mug of coffee while, opposite him, Alexander and Sirius were tucking into a breakfast, both Remus and the woman that Alicia had been introduced to as Nymphadora Tonks nee Black also having breakfast.

Harry, seeing his lover, moved towards her before he explained, "Alex was right, love: we _do_ have a problem now…namely one Albus Dumbledore!"

"What about him?" asked Alicia, taking the mug from Harry while the young Chaos Prince stood again by the kitchen units.

"Molly and Arthur have finally tried contacting us about our becoming Potters," Sirius explained, tucking his hair behind his ear as he told Alicia, "They don't _know_ we've become what we are: they only suspect our little brother having something to do with it…and now, because of that, Dumble_dork_ wants to arrange a meeting to discuss our options."

"The thing is," Alexander added, Alicia then noticing that the Royal Vampire Potter was drinking a mug of fresh blood – the source of which she didn't want to know about – as he addressed her, "We _know_ it's a trap and, since Harry's Lord Black, we've spoken already with Remus about inviting the man here."

"If we do that," Harry continued, clearly picking up where his exclamation of rage had left off, "Dumbledore will see that I've been changed, but that's not what I'm worried about: I'm also not worried that I'll have to introduce you to him, Allie, because it would _really_ stick it to the Human Howler that I'm far beyond her slut of a daughter's reach _now!_"

"What are you worried about, Harry?" asked Alicia, finishing her coffee before she moved to her lover's side, a part of her aware of the hum of Harry's Chaos Magic as his rage fuelled his words.

"I'm worried about how the senile old goat-fucker will try to force me back to his side or, worse for them, those accursed Muggles!" Harry's voice was edged by a snarl as he spoke and, as she looked into his eyes, Alicia saw the pupils in Harry's eyes actually glowing with a blood-red lust as he hissed, "If he even tries it, then I'll be sure to bring the whale, the walrus and the horse back here…so _you_ can eat them!" he added, gesturing to his brothers, both of whom gave him wolfish, bloodthirsty grins.

"Couldn't you just deny him the meeting?" asked Alicia, now looking to Remus as she added, "No offence to you since you're the owner of the house, Mr Lupin, but in the end, isn't it up to Harry where he meets people and who he allows onto Black Family properties?"

"If only it were that easy, Alicia," Remus answered, his hands trembling as he could feel the re-ignited dark power within his cub and in this woman: the Chaos within Harry had clearly chosen his Mistress and it would be suicide to argue with them. With a sigh, Remus then continued as he explained, "Since the Ministry Battle, Albus has been reinstated as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot as an apology for troubles caused and, when he sent the letter to the twins, he made sure to note that if we refuse, Harry will be brought up on charges of false disinheritances and forced claimants over two Noble Heirs…those being the now-departed Fred and George Weasley."

"Translation," Sirius remarked, his eyes almost shining with the feral power inside him, "We _don't_ have much of a choice…so, what's the plan, Harry? We could run to Black Island like you said we were planning to do, but if we do that, then Dumbles will make our lives hell. And don't forget that Alex and I are returning to Hogwarts in the fall anyway…so, what can we do?"

"I don't like it," Harry sighed, the rage in him only shown by the hints of fury in his eyes, "But we have no choice, but to…_allow_ Dumbles and the Weasley elders into this house. However, just because I'm caving to this doesn't mean I'm going to stand alone in this."

"How are you going to fight this?" asked Remus.

"Easy," Harry smirked, giving a knowing look to his Princess as he added, "Like the goat-fucker, I too have my own set of…pawns to play with."

_**Know Your Enemy**_

Draco Malfoy thought that his Father was a genius;

Using Black's last wish to try and find a way to bring about the exile of the now-apparent Lord Black and then, when it was done, he, Draco Malfoy, would own the wealthiest and most-influential weapons in the world thanks to being the Lord of the Most Ancient House of Black.

Potter, the scumbag of a half-blood that he was, didn't deserve his…his…

Whatever Draco was going to think about the new Lord Black was suddenly lost to darkness as an icy tingle of energy passed over Draco and, before he could stop himself, the Malfoy Heir rose almost willingly from his chair, grabbed his wand and, approaching the Floo Gate, he threw the powder into the hearth before he spoke, "Grimmauld Place…"

Had anyone been there when they heard the declaration, they would have perhaps noticed how Draco's voice was calm, even-toned and almost apathetic.

Almost like someone answering or speaking under a rather _compulsive_ force of magic…

_**Know Your Enemy**_

When Harry saw the green flames from the Floo Gate rear up, a smile crossed his face as he saw Draco Malfoy emerge from the flames, the Malfoy Heir's eyes filled with a deep, almost un-noticed glaze as though he was under the Imperius. For a long moment, neither wizard said anything before Draco, taking a deep breath, stepped forwards once and kneeled before Harry, placing his fist against his heart while his other hand went behind his back.

"My Master," he remarked, addressing Harry with the monotone voice that had spoken in the Manor, "Your servant is here to obey your wishes: what is your will?"

'Excellent,' laughed Harry, looking at a form and a posture that, time was, he would have paid good money to see: now, it didn't cost him a Knut and, instead, he just chuckled as he added, 'I had a feeling that my own hatred and rage towards the Ferret would enhance the progress of the Virus: Allie's information said that people could resist it if the Burst I released was a short one. But, in Draco's case, it seems that my Virus is spreading nice and fast: soon, he'll be mine and I won't need to dominate his mind with the Virus to make him bow before me.'

Lifting his head, the Chaos Mage then addressed Draco as he explained, "I'm about to have guests in my home, Draco and, while I would _love_ to display my new powers and teach them a lesson they won't forget, I find it much easier for them to believe we've accepted Sirius' last wishes. Therefore, you will act like a friend and willing ally and speak with your normal drawling voice: once they leave, you can return home and, when you get there, you'll tell anyone that asks that you paid a visit to Lord Black's to talk more about our new friendship: these are your orders…do you accept them?"

"I hear and obey, my Master," Draco replied, before he rose from the ground and, standing with his usual swagger-like posture, he coughed a few times before he asked, "What do I call you to keep up the façade?"

"Harry, what else would you call me?" asked Harry, smirking knowingly as he added, "And feel free to insult Miss Know-It-All Granger if she turns up: but remember, tell _no-one_ of how things have changed and _don't_ act too suspiciously."

"As you command, Harry," Draco smirked, his eyes still holding that almost glazed look, but his voice was as cold and mockery-filled as ever; as he walked away from Harry to prepare for the arrival of their guests, the young Chaos Mage turned and looked to Alicia, who was watching the meeting with interest, before a laugh escaped Harry as he walked over to her and, placing a kiss on her lips, he looked at her with a warm smile.

"Who knew being so bad would feel so good, eh Allie?" he asked, holding his girl in his arms as he added, "By the way, since I'm out to _really_ torment Dumbledore, Miss Know-It-All and Scarlet-Tina, feel free to be as openly passionate with me as you like. Can you do that for me, my sweet Chaos Mistress?"

"If my lover wants his Princess," Alicia answered, a shark-tooth smile being shown to Harry as she added, "Then the Order of the Frapped Dodo should be wary…because I'm here to play and, unluckily for them, I'm quite the player of the game. By the way," she then added, slipping an envelope into Harry's hand as she added, "This came for you while you were triggering the Virus inside Draco."

Lifting the envelope, Harry was surprised when he saw a five-pointed star surrounded by a thorn-edged circle – forming a spiked pentagram symbol as the seal – on the envelope and, when he turned it over, Harry saw his name written on there…but _not_ the name of Lord Potter-Black;

Instead, it was addressed to _the majestic and powerful Lord Obscurix_;

"Who's it from, Allie?" asked Harry, lowering the letter and pocketing it as Alicia placed a soft kiss against his lips before she answered him;

"Principal Demona of Firenze Academy…she has a proposal that I think you'd like to hear, my love…"

**Chapter 8 and interesting twists all round: Harry's Virus is poisoning Draco's mind, the Twins are determined to stay true to their brother and Alicia now bears Harry's power: but how will the new circle deal with the Order?**

**Also, what does the Principal of Alicia's old school want with the Prince of Chaos and can Alicia find a way to **_**really**_** stick it to her lover's enemies?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Harry and Dumbledore have words and it seems that Firenze isn't the only place with a request: plus, Harry makes a new advocate and a deal that will **_**certainly**_** change the year that is to come and, to top it all off, Alicia shows her lover around her old hunting grounds when Harry goes to Firenze to meet with Principal Demona;**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Harry's new voice – for any who are wondering – sounds similar to the voice-actor of Kain from the 'Soul Reaver' and 'Blood Omen' game series: I just envisioned that cold tone and…it gave me chills;**

**AN 2: Also, please check out my profile for a poll on my next Dark-Harry story;**


	9. Chapter 9

Know Your Enemy

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is, ladies and gentlemen: this was an idea I put in the Den and a lot of you have asked that I post it; so, here we go: now, as I said, the idea came from the brilliant crime series, _The Mentalist_ – which I also don't own – and the story…well, it's probably my first with an OC pairing, so we'll have to see where it goes;

As I've said before, if you don't like it, then don't read it: flames will be used to warm me up this winter;

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this to everyone that asked me to have a go at turning this into a proper story; my recommended read for this story is _He Is Not One of Us_ by Bloodfire87: an amazing Dark Harry story with an attitude that, if I may say so, will be similar to this one; anyway, enjoy…

Harry/OC

Ron/Hermione

Remus/Tonks

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

/_Parseltongue_/

**StormyFireDragon: Why go straight for the jugular when I can chip away at the armour, Storm? After all, slow and painful is even more destroying than a blade through the heart;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: I've put about that in the upcoming chapter, old friend;**

**WhiteElfElder: Are you suggesting making Dumbledore Harry's obedient slave-warrior? Sounds a bit like letting him off easily if you ask me;**

**T4: Do you actually think I'd punish our dear Princess of Chaos by NOT doing that?**

**ALSO: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Loki Palmer for allowing me to borrow one of his ideas for the sake of this story: cheers, friend;**

_Lifting the envelope, Harry was surprised when he saw a five-pointed star surrounded by a thorn-edged circle – forming a spiked pentagram symbol as the seal – on the envelope and, when he turned it over, Harry saw his name written on there…but not the name of Lord Potter-Black;_

_Instead, it was addressed to the majestic and powerful Lord Obscurix;_

"_Who's it from, Allie?" asked Harry, lowering the letter and pocketing it as Alicia placed a soft kiss against his lips before she answered him;_

"_Principal Demona of Firenze Academy…she has a proposal that I think you'd like to hear, my love…"_

Chapter 9: Demona, Dumbledore and Desires

Because of his impending appointment with Dumbledore and the slowly-disintegrating Order, Harry knew that he couldn't really look into the proposal that was being offered to him by Firenze Academy's Principal. However, while he and Alicia changed out of their casual clothes and into something a little more…welcoming for an enemy while giving the appearance of a welcoming host whom had changed _very_ little, Harry also knew that he couldn't wait too long for the chance to look into this information.

As they changed, Harry's choice of attire being a dark-grey skin-hugging shirt with black leather jeans that hugged his frame perfectly, the look being completed by a long black duster with silver highlights, Harry asked Alicia about Principal Demona's request. His lover was rather quick to explain to him that _she_ had sent word of the rise of a new Lord of Darkness to Principal Demona – or as Alicia called her, Elizabeta – and had included word of how this Lord was her future husband and someone that sought to avenge her parents' deaths.

Though he knew that he should have been angry with her revealing his existence and purpose to one whom he himself _didn't_ know or trust, Harry's rage was calmed when Alicia told him that Elizabeta Demona was not only her godmother, but, since her Mother's murder, she was more like an extended member of Alicia's family and that she would _never_ do anything to endanger one of her favourite students and her god-daughter. The mention of Elizabeta being Alicia's godmother made Harry think of Sirius and how the man was just as noble and loyal to Harry's safety and sense of self-assurance.

As a smile graced his lips, Harry turned to look upon Alicia whom, dressed in a sleeveless shirt that exposed her frame nicely to him and the same dark jeans she'd worn on their first day together, she made Harry remember why he loved her so much. Much like Sirius – both his godfather _and_ his new brother – as well as Alexander and Remus and even Tonks, she wasn't there for personal gain: she was there for him and she'd made it her duty to be at his side until the end.

Taking her in his arms, Alicia's hands moved up to straighten the collar on Harry's coat before she asked him, "Shouldn't you look less like you've been in the dark, my love, and more like their willing little sheep?"

"No," Harry answered coolly, "I may _have_ to call them my guests, but that doesn't mean I'm about to walk into this meeting giving them the idea that I know _nothing_ about their treachery. And remember, Allie, feel free to be as _playful_ and enticing as you wish…you'll get a bonus point if you can make either Banshee or Scarlet-Tina scream!"

"When this is done…" Alicia began, but Harry cut her off by putting his fingers to her lips.

"_Then_ you can take me to Firenze and show me around before we meet with your godmother," he finished, placing a soft kiss on Alicia's lips before he asked, "By the way, Allie: you seem _so_ certain that Elizabeta will give me her allegiance, but you also said she'd give me the allegiance of her _kin_: what did you mean?"

"Oh," Alicia replied as she took her wand from the desk, slipping it through a loop in her jeans before she explained, "I thought you'd have known, lover: Aunt Elizabeta is also one of the Four Dark Masters…the leaders of the Necromancers of the World."

Needless to say, Harry's wolfish smile would have probably made any other woman scared…but not the Chaos Princess as she just turned and, placing another kiss against his lips, she asked, "Forgive me?"

"Always," Harry answered, almost chuckling the word as he led Alicia downstairs to wait for their guests to arrive…

_**Know Your Enemy**_

It was nearly twenty minutes before a loud ringing of the doorbell announced the arrival of their guests; while Remus went to answer, Harry spared a glance with his brothers before he told them, "No matter what's about to happen, try and keep your bloodlust under control and, in your case, Sirius, do your best _not_ to transform. Once we're done here, we'll be going on a little trip and so you can use that time to sate your bestial natures."

"We won't let you down, little brother," Alex replied, wiping his lips as he explained, "Remus already took the liberty of providing me with enough blood to sate me through this meeting and Sirius is relying on the link that I still share with him to keep his inner self under control…but he'll do his best."

As Harry nodded with acceptance of the precautions taken by his family, the door to the kitchen opened and, as Remus walked in, he was followed by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Arthur and, finally, Albus Dumbledore, the eyes of the Headmaster taking in the sight of the _new_ Potters while Hermione and Ginny both noticed Alicia.

"Headmaster," Harry remarked, leaning back in the chair that he was sat in at the head of the table, "Welcome to my humble abode: Arthur, Molly: how _nice_ to see you and the Eggs Benedict Trio with you: my, my, my; I knew I should have laid out snacks."

"HARRY JAMES…" Molly began, before she was silenced by Harry aimlessly flicking his wand – a wand that he and Alicia had managed to acquire _after_ the girl had sworn herself to her lover at Firenze's outskirts: yew with thestral wing-bone and a drop of Harry's own Chaos-empowered blood, 11-and-a-third inches – at the woman before she was silenced without even needing to try.

"Someone needs to remember in _whose_ home she stands," he remarked calmly, moving his head slightly as Alicia snaked his arms around her neck, already moving to antagonise their _guests_ as she placed a soft kiss on his neck. Seeing the horror in Ginny's eyes and the shock in Hermione's, Harry then added, "Oh, I'm sorry, I think I should do the introductions-thing first: Magpie, Bookworm, Slut, allow me to introduce Alicia Maria Calico…my _fiancée_."

"WHAT?" Roared Ginny, but again, Harry silenced her as quickly as he'd silenced her Mother.

"Harry," Hermione added, her words silenced by Harry's cold-eyed glare on her, "What are you doing? Who's to say she doesn't work for…for You-Know-Who: you need to be with someone you can trust."

"And here was I thinking you'd turned your back on the war, Granger," Harry scowled, then smirking like a shark smelling blood in the water as he added, "By the way, we have one more guest to wait on…you can come in now!"

Behind the group, the door to the kitchen was opened and Draco Malfoy walked in, much to Ron's displeasure, but, when the Magpie-Minded-Troll-Brained-Freak tried to speak, he was shocked to discover Harry had already taken the liberty of silencing him too.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet our guests, Harry," Draco remarked coolly, his words only edged by that sense of submission that Harry could feel, "I was making the finishing touches on my room…to which I think I owe you thanks for letting me stay."

"Despite our past," Harry reasoned, "_You_, Draco, I can trust…"

"But…" Hermione pleaded, "Harry…his Father…don't you remember what he did?"

"I also remember asking whether or not _you_ had decided to keep your must-read-books-fetish away from my life," Harry added, before he ducked his head as Ron went to strike his head, only to crack his fingers on the hard-backed chair in which he sat. While Molly seemed to fawn over her _poor-innocent-baby_ – Harry could read lips – the young Chaos Mage then continued, "What? Were you expecting me to just forgive and forget everything you did to me? Did you expect me not to know what was said in Sirius' will and what you'd done to me? Well, I'm sorry if my plan isn't to the _Great Granger's_ wishes, but I don't play to a puppeteer's strings: now, say your piece, Dumbledore, then you can piss off until September First, _Headmaster_."

"HARRY…" Hermione began, but, just like her poor choice of a boyfriend, she too was silenced, this time, by Alicia.

"Do you _ever_ do anything but yell, you filthy Mudblood?" asked Draco, earning a smirk from Harry as Hermione looked to him with hope in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Madame Bucky," Harry muttered, "Were you expecting me to stop him? Sorry, I only stand up for my friends."

"Harry…" Dumbledore then cut in, speaking for the first time since walking through the door, "Enough of this: as you _know_, I am here to talk to you about these two fine gentlemen here."

He indicated Alex and Sirius, both of whom were grinding their fists together with the signs of clearly avoiding their other sides showing; however, as he looked to them, giving them both a warning look to remember their plan, Harry asked, "Alex and Sirius: what about them?"

"A-Alex?" asked Arthur, looking to the boy that had once been one of his twin sons.

"Short for Alexander, _Arthur_," Alex replied coolly, "Harry's elder brother, but, unlike him, I did not wish to claim anything that rightfully belonged to the first-born son of Lily and James: Sirius and I both agreed that our little brother was still the rightful heir and relinquished our claims to the legacy to him. You see, _sir,_ unlike our _ex-siblings…_" he glared at Ron and Ginny with an iciness that was only tamed by Harry's presence, "We're not out for the money or any sort of wandering sheep's path following a shepherd. We're here…for our brother."

"Traitors," Ron scowled, Harry then noticing that all four silenced members of the group had been un-silenced.

"Oh, finally got around my spell, Headmaster?" he asked coolly, looking to the four victims as he added, "Well, guess what: if you were here looking for some sign that I was still _just a boy_ and had no idea what I was doing, then you're sorely mistaken. You see, my _darling_ fiancée and I looked into our magical options long _before_ adopting Sirius and Alex…"

"THEIR NAMES ARE…" Molly began, but, as soon as she went to try and say the names, her voice froze up again, though this time it was because of the added nature of the rite used to rid the world of Fred and George Weasley.

"You can't say their names," Harry laughed, drumming his fingers on the arms of his chair as though he was seated in a throne, "You can't even bring up any memories about them and you can't talk about them as those _yes-men_ that you tried to turn them into, Molly. Your boys _never_ existed: only Alexander Charles and Sirius James Potter…and I daresay they're much happier about it than I ever could be."

"We always thought of you as our brother, Harry," Alexander explained, now standing with his brother as he explained, "And that will never change now: so, since your business is through, Molly, I suggest you take Harry's advice to Mr Dumbledore and piss off! Simply put, you're not welcome here!"

"NOW YOU…" Molly began, but her words were stopped when Harry snapped his fingers and she vanished with a pop.

"Where is she?" demanded Ron, his eyes watching Alicia with a longing as he saw someone that was clearly _better_ than Hermione any day; she had quite the nice-looking body and some interesting _features_ to say the least. "What have you done with my Mother, Potter?"

"That's _Lord_ Potter, Weasley," Harry argued, now smiling his shark-tooth smile as he added, "And, for the record, she's currently wandering the vast wilderness of the Okavango Delta in Botswana…nice place for a loner like her."

"Harry!" Dumbledore insisted, "Bring her back: you must understand that we're trying to help you; I accept that Messers Alex and…and Sirius are now your kin, but please…for the sake of peace…"

Alicia looked down as she suddenly heard a soft snoring coming from the chair: with a laugh, she tapped his cheek with her finger before she muttered, "Erm, pardon my interrupting your siesta, my love, but we still have guests."

"Hmm?" asked Harry, sleepily opening his eyes before he yawned and added, "Oh, sorry Allie: it's just that Dumbledore's got what I call the Binns Effect: he starts preaching like some sort of 60s hippie and I can't help but fall asleep. Anyway, not like it's any of your business, Dumbledore, but you wanted to be here _because_ Alex and Sirius aren't the Gruesome Twosome anymore. Well, as you just said, you now accept that, so, if you'd be so kind, there's the door: use it."

"Harry Potter, stop being so _childish!_" Hermione snapped, but Harry had heard enough; rising from his seat, he walked to her, easily pushing Ron aside as he tried to intervene.

"Listen, Miss Molly-Clone," he whispered, extending his hand and, clutching at Hermione's arms, he hissed icily, "I _know_ what Sirius thought of you and, personally, I agree: however, if you have any delusions about trying to get me back, you're sorely mistaken. As I'm about to prove in the coming year, you're _not_ the best and brightest anymore…and I'm also about to prove that there are better things out there than books, cleverness and grades…like being with whomever _you_ love and not just because they're so desperate for a good screwing that they probably dope you to gills with love potions or Amortentia or something like that. So, here and now, Hermione Granger, I'm going to give you _one_ chance: stand with Dumbledore and stay in the war and, long story short, you're in my way."

Hermione shivered at the iciness in Harry's voice as well as the pulsing that she could feel through her arms with how tight he was holding her: all the while, Hermione _wasn't_ aware of the dark glare that filled Harry's eyes while, at the same time, Alicia began to laugh in a style that was similar to a certain _dead_ Death Eater.

She _knew_ what her lover was doing: this should be fun.

"However," continued Harry, releasing Hermione as though he gave the impression that he was done with her, "If you choose, as you so _casually_ informed me at the end of term, to focus on your NEWT's and leave Hogwarts with the best prospects that a Mudblood like you wishes she had, then do everyone a favour…and shut up; okay?"

Laced with fear and edged by her shock at Harry's words, Hermione could only nod before Harry returned to his seat, Alicia now sitting in his lap where she proceeded to give a certain Scarlet-Tina nightmares by trying to remove Harry's appendix with her tongue.

However, in the midst of making out with him, which Harry was _all_ too eager to let her do, Alicia then whispered, "I thought you weren't going to forgive her so easily, my love?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Harry replied, moving his hand so he could clutch at Alicia's ass, earning a gasp and a moan from his girl that was turning both Weasleys' faces green with envy, "And, by the time my will is done, Hermione Granger will be _begging_ me for forgiveness; now, I'd love to make things better here, Allie, but as you told me, we still have guests."

"I'm sorry, lover," Alicia replied, her voice filled with a serious tone as though she was lecturing him, "But whenever you do something unbelievably sexy, I find myself with a hunger to take you here and now regardless of what pervs may be watching."

"Even in the presence of one who's thinking of making you taste his cocktail sausage?" asked Harry, earning a sharp glare from Alicia before she rose and, standing back behind his chair, she watched Ron with a loathing only outmatched by the hatred her lover felt for a certain lemon-drop-dildo-fucker.

"Sorry about that," Harry mused, wiping his lips before he licked Alicia's lipstick off his mouth as he added, "Yum…passion fruit: how did you know that was my favourite, love?"

Alicia just giggled while Ginny was glaring daggers at the bitch that _dared_ to steal _her_ Harry: she'd make him see sense soon enough.

"Anyway," Harry added, coughing once before he addressed Dumbledore, "Miss Know-It-All has a good point, _Albus_, so, how about you just tell me what it is you want before you start making me sleepy again?"

"I can keep you awake, my love," Alicia whispered, nibbling at Harry's ear and making him groan with such a need that he just _knew_ a certain Scarlet Slut was cracking up…not that she hadn't done so already, of course.

"Harry…" Dumbledore began, hiding his own fury and enraged sensations from the observers as he considered how Harry was clearly with this…this _creature_ and not out to preserve his own future. "I admit that I _do_ have another reason for being here: you see, I have…a dilemma that I believe you can help with and, in light of…recent changes to your life, I would like to offer…a deal."

"I help you and you leave me alone?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Dumbledore, "What? No attempt to have leeway, Dumbledore? So, no Order minions?"

"No."

"No _checking up_ on me?"

"No."

"Not even a threat about you trying to send me back to Durzkaban?"

"No."

"I'm almost disappointed," Harry confessed, looking over to his brothers before he added, "And here was I looking forwards to _repaying_ their kindnesses of the past sixteen years…ah well, as the French say: _C'est la vie_."

"However," Dumbledore then continued, Harry smirking as he _knew_ the old man had a _however_ to his request, "If you agree to this task, I must insist that you see it through to its completed state: from there…you can…_make your_ own decisions, Harry."

"Hmm," Harry chuckled, nodding at Alicia who, lowering her head, watched Dumbledore with a steely glare as Harry whispered to her, "He's thinking about lacing me with loyalty and compulsion poisons that will ensure I work for him and his goals and then tell him all about the new me. A fool's errand, but, from what I can glimpse of this _task_, I daresay it also gives us the perfect weapon against a certain _enigma_ of yours."

"Enigma?" asked Alicia, the word moving through her mind before she nodded, "Oh: Riddle…I see."

"Let me do this," Harry whispered, "And then, when we're done, you and I _will_ go to Firenze and, from there, I'll treat you to a weekend with just you and I…in Rome."

With another searing kiss that actually made Ginny's lips tremble with her need to scream, Alicia whispered, "Deal…my bright and brave lover."

As she lifted up, Harry continued addressing Dumbledore, "I guess we have an accord then, Dumbledore: one week from now, I'll help you…but, since my itinerary is full for the next seven days, I don't want to see hide or hair of Order members, the Slut, Magpie or anybody else near this house. Oh, and since you're here, I think you should also be aware of a few transcripts coming your way from Alicia's old school: she's a sixth year, like me, and, as my fiancée, I wouldn't allow _anyone_ to stop me being with her at Hogwarts…maybe we can finally take this Broom Closet Tour that I've heard so much about."

"YOU BITCH!" Ginny yelled, unable to contain her fury any longer; however, as she went to draw her wand, Harry snapped his fingers again and, this time, it was Draco that grabbed Ginny, holding her back while Alex and Sirius took her wand, both of them also using their supernatural reflexes to search for added secrets hidden beneath her figure.

When Harry, sheltering Alicia protectively as he moved her into his chair and stood up in front of her, saw the duo slip items into their pockets, a snarl ripped from him as he asked, "Excuse me, Scarlet-Tina, but what right have you to deny my heart and my love? You have none and that is what makes you weak."

"You don't deserve her!" snarled Ginny, "You're _mine_, you hear me?"

"So I belong to someone who thinks that, just because I _saved her life_ and am yet to _cash in _said debt and that she looks like my late Mother, I'm _meant_ to follow history and bed her?" Harry's eyes darkened as he looked to Dumbledore before he asked, "Is _this_ what you're trying to get me to help you with, Dumbledore? Because it won't work: remember, I'm not just someone different, I'm also someone who can throw off the Imperius and overpower _Voldemort_ himself in my head!"

"Only because you want to join him!"

Sirius had heard enough from his ex-brother: with help from his werewolf speed, he snapped out at Ron's jawline, an audible crack echoing through the room as the git fell, Harry now smirking as he muttered, "You have no idea how long you've deserved that, Magpie: nice touch with the target, Sirius."

"I won't let anyone slander you, little brother," Sirius replied, stepping back as he rubbed his fist, his eyes darkening as he added, "Damn…for such an empty head, it certainly _is_ a hard one."

"Go and put some ice on it," Harry remarked, both of his brothers leaving the room before, as he glanced from Dumbledore to a stunned, silent Arthur Weasley – momentarily forgetting that he was still there in the proves – he took a deep breath before he added, "Arthur, teach your son how to be seen and not heard…because next time, Sirius might not be there to keep me from doing whatever must be done: as for Ginny, get her some help because, and I'm not lying when I say this, if _anything_ happens to my beautiful Calico, then you'll find yourself without a daughter…and _not_ because I'll kill her: even I'm not that far gone…" he looked to Dumbledore before he added coldly, "Not _yet_ anyway."

"I think that's your cue to leave, Albus," Remus told the Headmaster, "You have your answer and you have your arrangement: now, as owner of this house, I'm asking you _very_ nicely…leave."

Hermione had to drag Ron while Arthur had to literally _stun_ Ginny and carry her out, leaving Dumbledore to tip an invisible hat to Harry before he left, stopping only once at the door as he added, "I'll meet you in the park off Privet Drive in one week, Harry."

"One week," Harry agreed, hearing the tell-tale pop of Apparition as everyone vanished, leaving only the true residents of the house and a still angered Harry Potter.

'You think you can fool me, Dumbledore?' he thought, his words echoing with rage and fury that seemed to add to the Chaos inside him, 'You're sorely mistaken…I'll agree to be your aide, but then I'll take your plan…and use it to _destroy_ everything you hold dear.'

_**Know Your Enemy**_

That night, Alicia lay down with her lover, feeling the ebbs and sparks of Chaos that danced across his skin from the aftermath of their meeting with Dumbledore; she could tell that the old man had enraged her lover and little more than the old man's blood on his hands would sate the hunger for vengeance that Harry had gained.

As Harry lay there next to her, his eyes on her as he gathered what control he could before slipping into dreams, Alicia stroked his hair gently before she whispered, "It's all right, my love: he may think he's won one over on us, but from what I can see…there's only a new path being forged: one where you reign supreme once again."

"But what about…" Harry whispered, his words silenced when Alicia put her hand over his mouth;

"Hush, my little one…you must be exhausted," she kissed him gently on the lips before she told him, "Rest, my love: I'll be here…"

Then, as Harry closed his eyes, Alicia began to hum a mysterious, eerie tune that turned into a song:

_Rest my dark-haired lover, _

_Let your flags fly unfurled;_

_Now that we are truly one, _

_We shall rule this world!_

With a soft smile, Harry closed his eyes before he whispered, "Good night."

"Good night, my dark-haired King," Alicia whispered, rising from the bed and, almost as though she was standing protectively over him, she chuckled before she added, "Tomorrow is another day where your power intensifies…"

She then continued to sing with a heavier, almost determined voice;

_For years you were kind and you were generous _

_And you fought in their defence;_

_But all their lies and accusations_

_Have left us feeling TENSE!_

_But now that Chaos has blessed you_

_The darkness in you shall rise_

_Your bloodlust hungers for your enemies_

_And so I'll bring you their bloody eyes!_

_They'll look up to the sky and they'll see_

_A great evil born inside of thee_

_They'll call out to you with pleas for help they'll cry_

_But instead you'll make them all die!_

_Now in the past you were forgiving and always willing to see_

_The shard of good in everyone, like Slut and Magpie Weasley_

Almost like he was somewhat half-awake, Harry seemed to add his own two Knuts to the song;

_But now I've finally found somebody_

_Who'll never leave me alone or apart_

With a knowing smile, Alicia put her own words back in there:

_Oh don't worry your black soul, my love_

_I'm yours, mind, spirit and heart_

_They'll look up to the sky and they'll see_

_A great evil born inside of thee_

_They'll call out to you with pleas for help they'll cry_

_But instead you'll make them all die!_

Walking back to the bed, Alicia pulled back the covers before she lay down next to her lover, caressing his cheek as she sang:

_Mom, Dad and Dog are dead_

_But don't be sad, little one_

_I'll turn you into the Dark King_

_No longer the Potters' Son!_

As her voice whispered to him, Alicia then heard a voice speak from outside, coincidentally in tune with her words;

_Sleep now, my Dark Majesty_

_And let your conquest begin_

_Now that Darkness has chosen you, we…_

Alicia laughed as she picked up the song again:

_BOW DOWN TO THE KING!_

_You're not alone, not anymore_

_The dragons of your power shall roar_

_You'll paint their red blood _

_To the sky_

_Then you'll laugh at their mourning:_

Again, the voice from outside – which Alicia identified as that of Alexander and Sirius – both chorused:

_PLEASE, WE DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

Alicia finished the song herself:

_A new day is dawning _

_And now our wings shall fly_

_Into the arms of darkest skies_

_THAT'S WHEN YOU'LL MAKE THEM…DIE!_

With a cold laugh, Alicia lowered her head, brushing her lips against her lover's before she whispered, "My lullaby…my wish to you: and, one way or another, it will come true, my love."

Harry just slept onwards, even somehow able to sleep through the powerful tones of Alicia's song…

Though the Chaos Princess _did_ see his lips turn up in a cold smile…

_**Know Your Enemy**_

Just like when Alicia had introduced him to the place, Harry Flamed directly to the cemetery that was located below the walls of Firenze Academy, the strange star-like building looming overhead. With Alicia by his side, Harry took a deep breath before he told her, "I don't know what it is, Allie, but something about this morning is just making me feel…so alive!"

He shuddered as he said the last part, but Alicia just nodded as she followed him up a winding set of stairs towards the centre of the star-shaped building: when they reached the entrance, which showed a Pegasus, a Thestral and a winged Vampire in flight around a curved star-shape, Harry then took notice of how the Academy was designed.

He was right to think of it as a star, though its star-shaped design was curved at the tips, almost like a ninja's curved shuriken that cut through the air like a buzz-saw: between each of the five terraces of buildings were two gardens, a pool and just an endless drop to the ocean below. In the centre of the five buildings, there was a single pointed tower that rose up from the entrance and it was from out of this tower that Harry heard steps before the doors opened and a young-looking woman emerged.

She was a fairly-tall woman with pale skin and a head of hair that was a bright shade of aqua-like blue: her eyes were a pale shade of grey and looked to have a bloodshot appearance. The woman was dressed in a fine suit of Italian make and carried a staff in one hand with a triangular head shaped like it had been formed by three swords uniting together.

Stopping in front of Harry and Alicia, the woman gave a gentle smile before she lowered her staff to the ground and, in the presence of both Harry and Alicia, she bowed low as she spoke with an Italian accent to her voice, "Signor Obscurix, welcome to Firenze: we have been anticipating your arrival. I am Principal Elizabeta Demona, the Head of the Academy and it is my supreme honour to open the walls and doors of my establishment to suit whatever wishes or desires you may have."

"Thank you, Signora Demona," Harry replied calmly, switching glances with Alicia before he asked, "My fiancée told me that you are a Necromancer Mistress, correct?"

"I am."

"Then," Harry remarked, taking a deep breath before he asked, "Would you be so kind as to show me around Firenze and then, with your agreement, I have one favour that you may grant me to prove your worthiness to my cause."

"And what might that be, Your Grace?"

With a cold smile, Harry adopted his _Chaos_-toned voice before he commanded, "Teach me _everything_ about Necromancy…and the arts of Chaos!"

**Chapter 9 and Harry seems to have Power on his mind as he seeks to learn the Darkest Art there is: how will his Chaos Magic tame this power for him?**

**Plus, if Hermione seems to have betrayed him, why would our Harry bother considering planting his Virus into her? Wouldn't it be better to just kill her?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Another meeting with Dumbledore and Harry discovers his newest weapon in his rise to the throne: plus, Elizabeta has a gift for Harry in the name of the Necromancers and Alicia begins her time as a Hogwarts student…but it's a very rocky start as someone makes a big mistake of going after her…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Alicia's song is a twisted version of 'My Lullaby' from the Lion King 2: all thanks to the original creators, but also thanks to Loki Palmer for allowing me to use the idea that was originally used in his story 'Son of the Joker' and, if you enjoy Dark Harry, you'll go and read it;**


	10. Chapter 10

Know Your Enemy

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is, ladies and gentlemen: this was an idea I put in the Den and a lot of you have asked that I post it; so, here we go: now, as I said, the idea came from the brilliant crime series, _The Mentalist_ – which I also don't own – and the story…well, it's probably my first with an OC pairing, so we'll have to see where it goes;

As I've said before, if you don't like it, then don't read it: flames will be used to warm me up this winter;

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this to everyone that asked me to have a go at turning this into a proper story; my recommended read for this story is _He Is Not One of Us_ by Bloodfire87: an amazing Dark Harry story with an attitude that, if I may say so, will be similar to this one; anyway, enjoy…

Harry/OC

Ron/Hermione

Remus/Tonks

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Guest: I should point out that it's not a literal weapon;**

**Stallion6 of Deviantart: Actually, it's not who you think it would be;**

**WhiteElfElder: Concerning the virus, you'll have to keep reading to find out;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: You may have to wait just a **_**little**_** while longer, old friend: however, I should also thank you as another idea of yours is in this chapter;**

**Seven Malfoy: Well, while the idea is a bit canon, the end result won't be: as for Draco, well…let's just say I'm sort of mimicking his HBP movie persona until **_**just**_** the right time…**

**Fiferguy: I'm surprised you even had to ask about my plans;**

**Loki Palmer: Listening to the song while reading those lyrics makes me laugh: I'm glad you liked it;**

_With a cold smile, Harry adopted his Chaos-toned voice before he commanded, "Teach me everything about Necromancy…and the arts of Chaos!"_

Chapter 10: A Slug, A Slave and A Slow Learner

Were it not for the fact that he knew that he _had_ to return to Hogwarts to put his plan into action, Harry would have probably given the world 'the finger,' told them they could stuff him being the Chosen One and remained at Firenze.

The place wasn't just beautiful and enriching with knowledge and information that even Hogwarts couldn't match, it was also ripe with the feel of the Dark Arts and the means to learn those Arts were available at his beck and call. When Principal Demona had learned of Harry's wish to learn Necromancy, she'd agreed to help him with the majority of his training, though she'd also introduced him to Doctor Simmons, who was the resident Dark Arts mentor as well as a Necromancy teacher to extra-curricular students.

The man was stern and, in some ways, reminded Harry of Professor Snape, but unlike his vile and spawned-from-hell Potions Professor, Doctor Simmons was firm, but fair. His instructions were clear and precise and, rather than put down Harry's work or his progress or scold him whenever he failed a task, the man encouraged the young Chaos Prince to pick himself up, dust himself off and keep trying until he managed it.

"Rome wasn't built in a day," was one of his favourite sayings and, by the end of his second day within Firenze's walls as a guest of the Principal, Harry knew that he wouldn't have minded if the man came to teach at Hogwarts.

In the midst of his training and resources provided by Principal Demona, Harry also took the time to allow his Princess to show him around Firenze, the wonder and amazement of the work as well as the attention to detail on most magical projects showing Harry the reason he wouldn't have minded having to enrol here.

However, he had a job to do back in England and so, for now, he was on an open-door invitation from Principal Demona to come and go from the Academy as much as he desired: she also told him that she would speak to the Four Masters and discuss an alliance with the Chaos Prince in the run-up to and after the day where the throne would be his. Both prospects told Harry that the Necromancer Mistress was quite adept with her loyalty and chose her friends carefully…but, as she was showing whenever they talked, she had all the respect in the world for the powers of Chaos and their King.

As well as the Dark Arts mentor, Harry also met a few of the other teachers at Firenze and even met with a few friends of Alicia's, all of whom followed her example and showed Harry respect. At night, the two slept together in the northern terrace, where the student housing arrangements were placed: instead of dorms or Houses, Firenze had co-ed rooms for students of all ages. For the older ones, there was also a well-placed silencing and privacy ward placed around their rooms for…late-night activities.

Alicia then proved this fact to Harry when they made love to one another on their first night at Firenze.

The other four terraces that made up the five-pointed star-blade shape were used for other dorms while three of them were used for the classes, the libraries – there were 2 at Firenze: one for Light work and one for Dark – and the study halls as well as the main dining hall and grand ballroom. A couple of times, Harry heard minor growls and roars coming from some of the classes, to which Alicia explained that Care of Magical Creatures was also tied in with Wild Defence, which was like the _opposite_ of Care as it taught students how to evade, hunt and even _kill_ magical creatures.

Given his new dark attitude, Harry _definitely_ wished he could stay at Firenze now…

_**Know Your Enemy**_

Finally, on the last day of their visit, Harry was lazily lounging within a study area of the Dark Library – coincidentally named Midnight Hall – reading through his notes, reminders and information from everything that Doctor Simmons had taught him about Necromancy when, all of a sudden, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. With reflexes that would have put Sirius _and_ Alexander combined to shame, Harry flew from his chair, drawing his wand in the process as he felt the darkness close in around him.

"Who's there?" he demanded, pointing his wand into the darkness, his Chaos Power already rising as he hissed, "Whoever…whatever you are, I hope you aren't expecting such _easy_ prey."

"Calm yourself, Your Highness," the familiar female voice of Principal Demona remarked, the woman's form then stepping out of the shadows as she explained, "I apologise for startling you, but I am glad to see that your lessons on detecting the Ether's disturbance have not been in vain."

Lowering his wand, Harry sighed before he asked, "Something I can help you with, Madame Principal? I was just trying to revise through my notes without having someone watch over me like a hawk."

"I just thought you would like to know that Alicia has been accepted into Hogwarts at long last," Elizabeta answered, sitting down on the chair that Harry had been lounging in, "A friend of mine in Magical Britain has received her confirmations and let me know straight away: she'll be sorted on September First with the other new students. In light of this, I'd also like to award you with a gift, in homage to our newfound alliance, Your Majesty."

"A gift?" asked Harry.

"Yes," Elizabeta nodded, lifting her staff for a moment before she stamped it down onto the ground, her voice soft and eerily-toned as she whispered, "_Animus Morteatra Umbra…_"

Black tendrils suddenly snaked out of the ground, the words of her spell not lost on Harry as he knew, without a doubt, that what she was doing was conjuring a soul from beyond the Veil. This was higher-level Necromancy as it involved something to do with the darker aspects of the veil – hence the _Umbra_ part of the spell – and, despite his best efforts to learn as much as he could over the week, Harry was _nowhere_ near this level of power…not yet anyway.

As the tendrils seemed to bind themselves together, their form grew outwards, forming arms and legs and a slim, darkened body that, lifting its head, revealed deathly-pale skin and eyes that were as black as night. The figure was dressed in an outfit similar to that of a ninja with his clothes wrapped tightly around him and the shadows appearing to conceal him.

When the spell was finished, Principal Demona lifted one of her hands and, cutting her palm, she splashed the blood onto the brow of the figure before she explained, "I relinquish the right to be your Mistress, my slave: I now pass you onto the ruler that stands before you: he is Lord Obscurix-Potter-Black and _he_ is your Master now."

As the blood seeped into the pale skin of the summoned figure, the dark-eyed man turned before he bowed low, eventually ending up on one knee before Harry as he addressed him, "My Master…command me…my soul is yours to use as you wish."

"What…what is this?" asked Harry, trying not to show any signs of fear or horror in the way that the man was presented: the idea of a slave made him smile, but still…what was he?

"He is a Darkling, my King," Elizabeta explained, her voice returning to its normal softness as the Darkling remained kneeled before Harry, "They are Hollow Souls whose only purpose is to serve the wishes of the Necromancer who summons them. Like most magical beings, they have their own powers and abilities and they can only be destroyed through severing the blood link that the Master shares with them. However, because of your Chaos blood, the power that you have will ensure that your Darklings are _never_ slain by anyone but you. The spell to create them, the rite to brand them to you and this one Darkling slave: these things combined make the gift that I give to you, my King."

"Well…" Harry laughed, folding his arms as he looked to his kneeled slave, "I daresay that this is one gift that I shall enjoy for a long while to come: with this gift, Madame Demona, you understand that you are now swearing fealty to me."

"Yes, milord."

"Good," Harry remarked, placing a hand on the Darkling's shoulder before he explained, "Then this one shall be the sign of our alliance: as such, I give him a name…now, he is Zero. And my wishes for you, Zero, are to use your powers, whatever they may be, to serve, protect and act in my stead: you shall not eat, you shall not sleep, you shall only serve: the shadows are your home and your means to be my eyes and ears where I cannot move or act myself, but you shall _not_ act in your own decisions of thinking it will please me. If I do not command it or allow it, then you do not do it: is that clear?"

"Yes, my Master," Zero replied, his head bowed before his Master while Harry, glancing to Elizabeta, gave her a cold smile before he also gave her a curt nod;

"And by the way, Principal Demona, may I also thank you for everything you have done for me this past week." His eyes appeared to shine with a dark hunger to them as he explained, "What I've learned here…and what I'm yet to learn, I guarantee will assist me greatly in the days ahead."

"I live to serve the throne of Obscurix, Your Highness," Elizabeta replied, inclining her head to her liege-lord.

_**Know Your Enemy**_

Returning to Grimmauld Place was both tiring and a little nerve-wracking for Harry, especially since he knew that he now had to contend with a second meeting with Dumbledore in a matter of hours. After dropping his things off in his room, Harry tapped into his darkness and used the shadows around him to give him a little energy boost – a wandless ability of Necromancers that Doctor Simmons had taught him about – before he summoned Zero and asked Alicia to join them.

While the Darkling kneeled before him, Harry took a deep breath before he explained, "I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to try and sway my decisions or my loyalty with this little errand of his: he may even try and send me to the Burrow to stay with the Magpie and the Slut. However, on both cases, he'll find himself mistaken: that is why, until I return, I'm ordering you, Zero, to stay with Alicia and protect her. If _anyone_ tries to gain entrance and tries to harm her, you may use your powers to do whatever you must to protect her, understand?"

"Yes, my Master," Zero bowed, his head low while Harry, moving to Alicia, placed a warm and passionate kiss against her lips.

"Be careful," Alicia whispered, earning a smile from her lover while he let his forehead rest against hers.

"I'll be fine, Allie," he told her, "And afterwards, we have a late-timed date to make…I believe I promised my girl Rome."

"I'll be waiting," Alicia replied, watching as Harry stepped back and, with a wink to Alicia, he Flamed away…

_**Know Your Enemy**_

Reappearing within the tunnel where he and Alicia had talked and she had converted him to the true manner of his powers, Harry stepped out into the late-evening and, breathing in a deep sigh, he began to walk towards the park where he'd meet the manipulative old bastard.

Just as he entered the park, however, the darkness suddenly seemed to gather once more and, with a scowl and with his eyes scanning the grounds around him, Harry didn't go for his wand this time – it wouldn't do to have Dumbledore know he could use _this_ wand anywhere he wished without fear of repercussions – but, instead, he turned and drew on his Chaos Power as he asked, "Who's there? Show yourself."

"Potter," hissed a cold voice, the word making Harry's lip turn up in a snarl as, from out of the shadows, Rodolphus Lestrange emerged, his eyes filled with rage and fury as he faced his master's former enemy. "No-one here to help you now, Potter: now…you will die!"

"Lestrange," Harry growled, facing the Death Eater as he sniggered, "Let me guess: you're here to try and avenge your psycho-bitch wife's death!"

"The Dark Lord insists that we leave you alone," Rodolphus exclaimed, drawing his wand before he added, "But what he doesn't know won't hurt me: you destroyed the only thing I truly loved in this life: even my dickwad brother won't come with me to destroy you!"

"And how will you explain your actions to Tom when he asks why I'm dead?" asked Harry, the power in him spiking now as he added, "He won't suspect Dumbledore's hand in this: you _do_ know that."

"Oh it won't matter," Rodolphus laughed, "You see, Potter, you're not the _only _one with special gifts."

"What do you…" Harry began, but that was when he felt it: an icy coldness that swarmed the park and gathered around both wizards with an air of fury and dread. On any other wizard, there'd have been a period of clamminess and a sensation of never being able to feel happiness again.

However, to Harry, all he felt was the cold and, this time, he didn't back away from it: instead, he just laughed icily before he asked, "Dementors? You're going to make it look like someone like that psycho-harlot Umbitch succeeded this time and had my soul drained?"

"That's right," Rodolphus laughed, drawing his wand on Harry before he added, "And when it's done, he'll raze the Ministry to the ground for what they've done…and it will all be in her name."

"How sweet," Harry laughed, his darkness now visibly showing itself as he added, "But…first things first, you've got to try and hold me down."

"That's easily done too," Rodolphus exclaimed, his wand now pointed at Harry as he commanded, "_Crucio!_"

A black shield suddenly rose around Harry as the Cruciatus Curse was launched at him: as Rodolphus watched in horror, the shield buckled and seemed to swirl inwards, disappearing into Harry's chest while the eyes of the young Chaos Mage suddenly shone with a dark lust and hunger.

"No!" Rodolphus screamed, "What…what is this magic?"

"_My _magic," Harry answered, a part of him then realising that a certain manipulative old bastard wasn't anywhere nearby, "And, just like your wife, Roddy, your cowardly assault hasn't weakened me…in fact, it's making me…_HUNGRY!_"

"Huh?" Asked Rodolphus, lifting his wand once more before he commanded, "You think you'll beat _me_, you filthy half-blood? Let me show you what real power is: _Sectumsempra!_"

Again, the shield appeared and again it devoured the darkness, though this time, Rodolphus' eyes widened when he saw jet-black flames now igniting in Harry's right hand, the eyes of the young wizard now filled with a demonic bloodlust.

"Lovely curse," he mused, his voice almost as deep and guttural as a demon's roar, "I'll have to remember it later, but, for now, I think I'll return fire…_literally!_"

Throwing the flames forwards, Harry watched with a shark-toothed smile as the flames latched onto Rodolphus' skin and, amidst screams of terror and water-based spells from the Death Eater that had no effect on Harry's firepower – no puns intended – the Chaos Prince laughed before he asked, "Does it hurt, Rodolphus? Well, it'll feel worse thanks to you hitting me with those curses…and now, for your so-called alibi."

This time, Harry _did_ draw his wand before he pointed it into the sky and, with a hiss, he snarled, "_Expecto Umbras Patronum!_"

A black energy field flew from the tip of his yew wand and, as it struck the approaching Dementors, the air was filled with loud, piercing shrieks before the wave of darkness carried the Dementors away, the fierce creatures were sent flying off into the night.

Lowering his wand, Harry just smirked before he asked, "Did you actually believe…or were you naïve enough to think that mere creatures of shadow that have no true concept of Chaos stood a chance…against _me?_ That is where you fail, Rodolphus…and _this,_" he added, both of his hands now being enveloped with darkness that took the form of two black spheres, "This is where it ends…for you: face it, Lestrange: in the Muggle world, no-one will hear you scream!"

With his last words, Harry threw the dark spheres towards Rodolphus and, as they latched onto the black flames of Amaterasu, the spheres also grew, folding over Rodolphus' skin like he was being turned to crystal. Within the crystal, howls, roars and shrieks filled Rodolphus' ears and mind, setting his nervous system on fire and causing his heart to race at a million miles an hour. The more he panicked and the more his fear intensified, the higher the spheres' coats climbed until, at long last, Rodolphus Lestrange was turned to a dark-coated petrified statue of fear, his expression both terrified beyond belief and immensely grotesque to look at.

"A face only a Mother could love," Harry whispered, sheathing his wand before he smirked at the sight of Amaterasu shining beneath the coats of darkness, illuminating the statue like a demon's fire-torch in the night.

Moving away from the statue, Harry used his Chaos Magic to cleanse his wand of any spells that would be used against him before, as he sat down on the swings in the park and waited for Dumbledore, he looked back to the grotesque image that was now forevermore frozen in fear;

'Sectumsempra…wonder where _that_ comes from…and what it would do to someone who did _not_ possess the Devouring?'

_**Know Your Enemy**_

At the same time that Harry cast his own Killing Power on Rodolphus, back at Riddle Manor, Rabastan Lestrange was kneeling before the Dark Lord, his voice trembling as he pleaded, "Please…Master: I tried to stop him, but…he seemed eager to avenge her."

"Your brother is a fool, Rabastan," Voldemort hissed, stroking Nagini's scales as he explained, "If he actually thinks he can slay Harry Potter, especially _now_, he is heading for a one-way trip with the Ferryman. You did well to deny him your assistance, but, as your punishment for allowing this…mutiny of my forces, I now have a…_special_ task for you."

"Of course, my Lord," Rabastan answered, knowing that he was better off where he was, especially since the Dark Lord made it sound like, ever since the Ministry Battle, one Harry Potter had become more than any other child his age.

Perhaps even more than most Dark Wizards would hope to face…

Suddenly, he felt _very_ sorry for Rodolphus…but, on the other hand, the bastard had never listened to a word that Rabastan had said when Bellatrix had died.

So, in the end, Rabastan would feel sorrow for the loss…but he wasn't sorry that such a blinded fool was dead…

_**Know Your Enemy**_

It was called Budleigh Babberton:

At first glance, it seemed to be a fairly quiet and non-interesting little town, but, as Harry was dropped off in the street by Dumbledore's Apparition, his experience with Flaming being the only thing that stopped Harry vomiting from the after-effects, he knew that he wouldn't have time to question the meaning for this visit.

Instead, he followed Dumbledore down a street, listening as the old man explained about needing him for a special friend who he was hoping would come out of retirement. As they reached the house where said friend was located, Harry had a feeling of foreboding that Dumbledore must have also felt as he allowed Harry to draw his wand, still under the impression that his now-ex-pawn was unable to use magic outside Hogwarts.

The inside of the house, which looked like it belonged to a family of high-standing in the Muggle world, was a complete pig-sty of a place: items were shattered and overturned, lights were destroyed and removed from their sockets and curtains and other upholstery were torn into pieces. As they entered the house, Dumbledore called out a name that sounded like Horace before they walked up the stairs, a strange red stain on the ceiling attracting Harry's attention.

Clearly, Dumbledore had also seen it as he suddenly turned and, walking into a room, approached what looked like a withered old armchair; Harry, meanwhile, let a cold smile spread across his face as he had to marvel at the time and preparation that had gone into such a magical feat. But it was the minor details that were missed out: for example, the red stain on the ceiling was one that Harry had seen while exploring Firenze just one week before: dragon's blood.

Second, if a raid of any kind had been launched on the building, then the most obvious of points would have either been Tom's first or last port of call for that added dramatic flair: The Dark Mark would be hovering over the house.

No Dark Mark, no Death Eaters, no raid and, ergo, this was all a well-thought-out deception.

Whoever this 'Horace' was, he was a good avoider of those who would wish him ill-harm…and yet, now, within the walls of his hideout, he had to contend with one worse than Tom: Harry himself.

"Merlin's beard!"

Harry's thoughts were directed back to the matter at hand when an elderly man with a slightly rounded midsection suddenly burst out of the chair, the pattern of the upholstery becoming a long set of dressing gowns and night-clothes, the man's elderly visage only outmatched by a tone of amusement as he laughed, "There's no need to disfigure me, Albus!"

"Well, I must say that you make a _very_ convincing armchair, Horace," Dumbledore remarked, an amused smile on his face as he glanced at the elderly man.

"It's all in the upholstery," The man explained, Harry then guessing that this was Horace, "I come by the stuffing naturally: what…what gave me away?"

"Dragon's blood," Dumbledore explained, referring to the stain that was now behind where Harry was standing.

'Amongst other things,' Harry mused, knowing that the man seemed to be more than he appeared…otherwise why would the senile old fool want Harry here to meet him?

As Horace's eyes turned to Harry, Dumbledore then nodded before he explained, "Ah yes, introductions: Harry, I'd like you to meet a very old and dear friend of mine, Horace Slughorn: Horace…well, I don't really need to ask that you know who this is, do I?"

"Harry Potter…" Slughorn mused, finishing his re-transformation before he went to check on the door.

"So what's with all the theatrics, Horace?" asked Dumbledore, clearly playing the fool as far as Harry was concerned: he was after something; that much was obvious, "By chance, you weren't expecting someone _else_, were you?"

"Someone else?" asked Slughorn, "I'm not sure what you mean…" There was a pause in which Dumbledore gave the man a look as if to say he couldn't be fooled, before Slughorn continued, "Oh all right: the Death Eaters have been trying to recruit me for over a year: do you know what that's like?"

'I've got a pretty good idea,' Harry thought to himself, already making his plans to go ahead with his earlier thoughts regarding turning Dumbledore's wish into a nightmare.

"Therefore I never stay anywhere more than a week," Slughorn continued, returning to Dumbledore as he explained, "The Muggles who own this place are in the Canary Islands and…"

"I think we should put it back in order for them, don't you?" asked Dumbledore, earning a mutter of agreement from Slughorn before the old man waved his wand in a large arc and, with actually-incredible levels of power, he began to repair the room into its rightful state. As Harry watched, his eyes then drifted back to the wand in Dumbledore's hand as well as the fact that the old man also had one hand that was, for want of a lesser word, shrivelled and decaying slightly.

'That wand,' he thought to himself, 'Why is it that I can sense…such power from it? And what isn't the old fool telling me? Well, no matter: I'll get my answers _long_ before he gets his…in more ways than one.'

As the room was put back into some proper order, Dumbledore gave a sigh before he mused, "That was fun…do you mind if I use the loo?"

"No, of course," Slughorn answered, watching as Dumbledore left before he added hastily, "Don't think I don't know why you're here, Albus: the answer's still no…absolutely and unequivocally no!"

Dumbledore was out the door before Slughorn finished, but, as Harry just watched, he finally dropped his pretences: walking to the door, he closed it before he turned the lock once, casting a minor Chaos Charm on the door so it would be…rather stubborn to open.

"Harry?" asked Slughorn, watching as Harry turned back to him, "Whatever are you doing, dear boy?"

"My apologies, Mr Slughorn," Harry replied, letting go of his innocence and adapting to his sibilant, hissing voice that had come from his Chaos empowerment, "But I needed to make sure he was out of the way before we talked."

Slughorn took a step back, but Harry just shook his head, "Oh don't worry yourself so much, Slughorn: if I'd wanted to hurt you, trust me, I could have done it _before_ we'd even met. You see, I too know why he's here and I also know why he wants you to do…whatever it is he wants you to do: two words, sir: Tom…Riddle."

Slughorn's face paled, but Harry continued, advancing on the man with an icy smile, "You taught him, didn't you sir? And, let me guess, Dumbledore is coming after you not because he wants you for your teaching…but, like Riddle, he wants you because you _know_ something. Something you shouldn't, yes?"

The large man could only nod before Harry continued, "And that's why I'm here: because, like many, I'm guessing you knew my Mother and Father and even knew Sirius. So he's hoping to use that and to use some sort of reverse-psychology to try and get you to do what he says: but also because, as they say, I'm the _Chosen One_ and, from that shelf over there, I guess you _like_ people of influence on your side, right?"

Again, Slughorn nodded before he told Harry, "Nothing…nothing he can do or say…will make me do it: I don't know…what you want, Harry, but…I can't."

"What if I could help you put the past behind you?" asked Harry, putting his hands in his pockets while he leaned against a nearby piano, "What if, should you choose to help me play perhaps the greatest prank _ever_ on the biggest fool ever, I could find you somewhere where you wouldn't have to worry about Riddle or Dumbledore or anybody coming after you?"

"Oh, sweet Merlin, how I'd love that," Slughorn confessed, his eyes filled with loss as he added, "But it's impossible: they're always looking for me…and now Albus is here again and I _know_ what it is that he's after."

"Yes," Harry agreed, "And worse still, he's made me promise I'll see this through to the end: now, Mr Slughorn…Horace, as I said, I don't want to hurt you, but, at the same time, I don't want Dumbledore thinking I'm losing my touch. So, here it is: you agree to…_whatever_ it is he's offering and, in return, you and I, we won't talk about Tom or the past or anything and, in the same time, I'll feed _false_ information to Dumbledore and make it look like I'm getting nowhere fast."

"But…how can you be so callous about it, Harry?" asked Slughorn, "After all, think about what's been happening to the world as of late?"

"Let's just say," Harry replied, "We're both undermined by the world, Horace: we'd both rather be someone else, some_where_ else, but they won't let us. So, by me helping you, you're also helping me…and all I ask is your trust…and your friendship."

He held out his hand to Slughorn, the man's eyes widened before Harry dropped the nail on the head as he added, "If not for me, sir…then for those who I've failed to save…like my Mum and Dad."

Horace glanced once to the shelf before he stepped forwards and, taking Harry's hand, a weary smile crossed his face before he explained, "You would have made an excellent Slytherin in my day, Harry…and perhaps even now: very well, I accept."

With a snap of the fingers of his free hand, Harry released the lock on the door before he added, "I guarantee, Horace: you _won't_ regret this."

'Because soon, you'll be telling me everything _without_ Dumbledore having to know,' he thought, his eyes going to his hand where a _small_ tendril of blackness snaked into Slughorn's hand…and into his body.

**Chapter 10 and Harry has found a new weapon in one of Dumbledore's most-hopeful pawns: but can our young Prince of Chaos use Slughorn against Dumbledore and still succeed?**

**Plus, what task has Rabastan Lestrange been charged with and how will it affect the year ahead?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: 6****th**** year begins and Alicia begins her time as a Hogwarts student…but it's a very rocky start as someone makes a big mistake of going after her; plus, a Draco POV as the Malfoy Heir is both confused and frightened plus Harry has a word with Severus who reveals a shocking secret to him…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Once again, I must thank Winged Seer Wolf for the idea of the power used by Harry on Rodolphus: he originally called it the Chaotic Barrier, but, once again, I changed it slightly: I hope you like it, old friend;**

**OC Spells:**

_**Animus Morteatra Umbra: **_**The Darkling Invocation Spell: Necromancy spell that summons an empty corpse from the earth and shadows and uses the darkness to give it an obedient soul loyal to its master's wishes;**

_**Expecto Umbras Patronum: **_**The Dark Patronus Charm: Uses anger, rage and bloodlust to create a Patronus rather than good feelings; prolonged exposure can completely obliterate a Dementor…**


End file.
